


The Pirates of Boeshane: The Curse of the Black Myfanwy

by blackrose_17



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Community: reel_torchwood, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pirate Captain seeking to reclaim what was stolen from him joins forces with a young Blacksmith seeking to rescue his kidnapped best friend. Together they find more than just the adventures of their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: royalladyemma  
> Written for Reel_Torchwood Round 5  
> Based on: The Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl

Chapter 1

 

By the 51st Century human kind had reached the stars and spread across the universe. But instead of going forward with technological advances and wonders, they had developed a tendency to move backwards in time and to make use of simpler methods of doing many things. For example, when they began exploring the new seas they discovered in the benefits of old-fashioned wind-powered sailing vessels. Having learned from the follies and experiences of their ancestors, and not wishing to make the same mistakes of the past, these new adventurers vowed to keep their new worlds clean and the water pristine and teeming with life.

 

Sailing had become the new way of life and UNIT had replaced the Royal Navy as the protectors of the sea. But not all sailors and explorers sought an honest living and opportunistic pirates quickly began to roam the new seas, seeking nothing but fortune and ill-gotten gains.

 

But as one group of pirates would learn, some fortunes come with a steep price…

 

***** 

 

The HMS Valiant

The Middle of the Boeshane Sea

 

Dusk had just began to fall across the crystal clear, cloud-free sky and UNIT’s sailing ship, the Valiant, was calmly and steadily navigating the foggy ocean waters. Standing at the bow of the ship was young Toshiko Sato-Saxon, the adopted daughter of Governor Harold Saxon. Newly appointed by His Majesty, King William IV, the governor and his daughter were travelling from New New England to Boeshane Peninsula under the protection of UNIT soldiers and sailors.

 

As she surveyed the beauty and freedom of a large pod of graceful whale-like creatures frolicking happily alongside the ship, she was singing softly and innocently. “We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me ‘earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don’t give a hoot. Drink up me ‘earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate’s life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up…” A strong hand on her shoulder startled Tosh out of her song and she spun around to see who had interrupted her.

 

Toshiko gulped as she found herself face-to-face with the very stern and very private Owen Harper. From the day she’d arrived, the sailor had made no attempt to hide his disgust for the fact that there was a woman onboard, even if she was only a child. He had emphatically stated on many occasions that her presence would bring them nothing but bad luck. She'd once overhead him say. "Just cos she's small don't mean her trouble is too."

 

Now he stood over her, glaring dangerously as he hissed, “Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don’t want to bring them down on us, now do you?” Owen scowled down at the young girl; even in the dim light of dusk, his distaste for her was clear on his face.

 

'Real pirates!' Tosh stared wide-eyed at Owen and excitement filled her at the thought of meeting such frightening creatures. Unlike everyone else aboard the Valiant, Tosh didn’t hate pirates. No, she longed for the freedom they enjoyed as they sailed the oceans without a care in their minds or a worry in their hearts. They had no responsibilities to keep them tied down to one place. Unlike her, their lives and their future were theirs to do with as they pleased; their daily life wasn't planned out for them years in advance as hers had been.

 

“Mr Harper, that will do!” A new voice cut through the air and Tosh felt her romantic young heart flutter wildly in her chest as Lieutenant Tommy Brockless approached them. It registered in a corner of her mind that even though he was reprimanding Owen, he did not raise his voice above a low tone.

 

Owen scowled at the young UNIT officer; he did not appreciate having the man as his superior. “She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words, Sir.” If Tommy noticed the sarcastic inflection to Owen’s final word, he didn’t react.

 

Instead, Tommy just raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the sour man before him. He was never one to believe in superstition like most of his men, but he saw no reason not to humour the man. “Consider them marked. On your way,” he ordered Owen.

 

Owen saluted. “Aye, Lieutenant.” Although she was just a teen-ager, even Tosh could appreciate the completely sarcastic tone Owen used. “It’s bad luck to have a woman on board, too.” His eyes swept over Toshiko’s slight form with disdain. “Even a miniature one.”

 

Tosh’s eyes narrowed in anger. She longed to stick her tongue out at Owen; she was so tired of his remarks about her being an omen of bad luck. However, the wicked side of her decided that instead of acting childishly, it would be more fun to piss the man off. “I think it’d be rather exciting to meet a pirate.” Her voice had a dream-like quality to it as she pictured herself as the swashbuckling captain standing at the helm of her very own pirate ship.

 

“Miss Saxon!” Tommy was clearly shocked to hear such an outrageous statement coming from such a sweet young girl. He shook himself and frowned at Tosh; “Think again, Miss Saxon. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or who wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop.”

 

Tosh was confused by the unknown reference but she didn't want to reveal her ignorance to Tommy; she glanced past the lieutenant's shoulder to Owen who grinned wickedly and mimed a hanging. ‘Maybe that’ll teach the little twit she’s not at a garden party!’ he thought with satisfaction when he saw how wide Tosh’s eyes got as she covered her mouth in shock.

 

Having overheard the conversation Harold Saxon quickly made his way over to the trio; he knew full well of his daughter’s irrational love of pirates and he didn’t want her head filled with any more such nonsense than it already was. “Lieutenant Brockless, I appreciate your fervour, but I’m concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter.” Harold kept his words and tone conversational, but it was impossible to miss the authority behind them.

 

Tommy understood completely and bowed his head slightly. “My apologies, Governor Saxon.”

 

'Phooey with acting like a lady, being seen and not heard!' Tired of being ignored, Tosh decided to voice her own opinion. “Actually, I find it all quite fascinating.”

 

Refusing to take the bait, Harold nodded his head. “Yes, I know, Tosh. That’s what concerns me.” It was at times like this that he wished his daughter would act more like the other girls her age, the ones that didn't have dreams of being a pirate. ‘Where did I go wrong?’ he asked the heavens for the hundredth time and for the hundredth time, there was no answer. 

 

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes in the front of others, Tosh turned away so her father wouldn’t see her very unlady-like behaviour. Tosh looked out over the ocean, wondering where the pirates might be, and as she gazed out across the dark expanse, something in the water caught her eye. Squinting down into the gathering gloom, she saw a water-logged albeit still frothy parasol float by her but it was what came next that had Tosh gasping in shock.

 

Bouncing along on the waves was a battered piece of wreckage and clinging precariously to it was a boy just a little younger than her. Quickly regaining the use of her voice, she called out for help, “Father! Look! A boy! There’s a boy in the water!”

 

Tommy was the first one to reach Tosh’s side and the moment his dark eyes landed on the boy, he began barking out orders. “Man overboard! Man the ropes! Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard!”

 

Tosh felt her heart do another set of flip-flops at how commanding Tommy sounded and she wondered if anyone could tell that she had a crush on the man. She felt a blush begin to colour her cheeks when Tommy’s arm brushed against her as he made room for a sailor. 'Mrs Tommy Brockless.' she daydreamed amidst all the commotion.

 

Several of the crew men scrambled to obey Tommy’s orders and in a matter of moments the young man was pulled onboard. The moment the sailors laid the unconscious figure on the deck, Tommy swiftly bent down to examine him; he was relieved when he felt the young boy’s chest move shallowly under his hand. “He’s still breathing.” A feeling of relief went through everyone at his words. 

 

Owen was paying no attention to the rescue efforts; he was busy tracing the reverse path of the next few things to go floating past the ship. As a result, he was the first man to spot the outline of a ship burning in the distance. The flames made a dramatic showing against the horizon and a plume of dark smoke stretched out across the twilight sky. “Mary, Mother of God!” 

 

Upon hearing Owen's words, Tommy, Harold and Tosh quickly joined him at the railing and followed his pointing finger. Ever mindful of who they were standing with, the frightened and excited sailors crowded respectfully behind them. After enjoying an easy and peaceful voyage from New New England, they were now unsure of their position in the scheme of things. 

 

“What happened here?” Harold Saxon was in utter shock as he watched the ship burn before his eyes; even at a distance, he could see that it was listing badly and he knew that it would soon sink below the surface. He offered a passing prayer for the victims of the carnage. 

 

As Tommy spoke, his heart was heavy and his voice was full of regret. “It was most likely the powder magazine that went up. Merchant vessels run heavily armed in these waters, thanks to the threat of piracy.” He glanced briefly at Tosh, wondering if she still thought of pirates as romantic and misunderstood heroes, but her eyes were fixed on the burning ship. ‘May God have mercy on their souls,’ he thought as he followed her line of sight. 

 

“A lot of good it did them.” Not caring a whit who saw him, Owen uncapped the flask he always carried with him and took a long hard swallow of rum. “Everyone’s thinking it; I’m just saying it.” He took long, deliberate pause as he recapped his flask and tucked it away. Owen took a bit of perverse pleasure in making the assembled group wait for his wisdom. “Pirates.”

 

Harold Saxon shook his head reprovingly; he did not want his impressionable young daughter to hear that kind of talk. “There’s no proof of that. It was probably an accident.” 'Please, let it be an accident!'

 

Tommy quickly took control of the situation and once again began barking out orders to his crew. “Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail! Launch the boats!”

 

A sailor saluted Tommy smartly as he rushed past. “Heave to!” 

 

Unsure as to what she should be doing, Tosh stood next to her father as the crew swarmed around them following Tommy’s orders. Tosh wanted to be of some use but at this point she knew she would be more hindrance than help. 

 

A firm hand on her shoulder had Tosh looking up at her father. “Tosh, I want you to accompany the boy and stay with him. He’ll be in your charge. Take care of him.” Harold knew his daughter well and he could see her desire to help; 'You are so your mother's daughter,' he thought fondly. He knew that making her responsible for the rescued stranger would give her the chance to help and keep her safely out of harm's way at the same time. 

 

Tosh smiled gratefully at her step-father, nodded her head and made her way through the busy sailors over to where the young boy lay near the bulkhead. Taking a seat on the deck beside him she adjusted the closest lamp and studied his face in the flickering light; she was pleased to discover that she was indeed older than him. ‘He is pretty cute, but not as cute as Tommy though,’ Tosh decided with a sharp nod. ‘He’ll probably be even cuter when he doesn’t look like a drowned rat; he does have an adorable button nose.’ 

 

Tosh was startled out of her study of the young boy when his eyes abruptly shot open and he grasped her wrist tightly, his eyes wide with terror. His mouth moved soundlessly, as though he was searching for the words. “Shh… It’s okay,” Tosh told him in a soothing tone as she gently prised his fingers from her arm and took his hands in hers. “My name is Toshiko Sato-Saxon.” 

 

Even with his teeth chattering with the cold and eyes wide with shock he still managed to get his name out, “I’m… I… Ianto Jones.” His eyes were haunted as he searched her face, wondering if he was amongst friends or foes. 

 

Tosh smiled down gently at him. “Everything’s going to be okay; I’m watching over you, Ianto.” To Tosh’s horror, Ianto suddenly sagged backwards in a faint and as she moved closer to check on him, she noticed a strange-looking medallion poking out from beneath his shirt. Checking to see that he really was out of it and wouldn't notice her prying, she pulled the necklace free and then nearly dropped it in shock. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the gold piece in her hand; it had the unmistakable image of a pirate's skull etched into its face.

 

“You’re a p… pirate!” Tosh whispered in awe as she looked down at Ianto; ‘I can’t believe that this sweet-looking boy is a real pirate!' Even though she was excited by her discovery, she still noticed that Tommy was growing closer and she quickly hid the medallion behind her back. 

 

“Has he said anything?” Tommy asked her once he was in range. He immediately noticed that the difference in their heights left her under-aged bosoms in plain view and it took all his will power to keep his eyes focused on her face, no matter how much he wanted to look down and feast his eyes on the soft swell of her creamy young breasts. 'You are an officer and a gentleman, Brockless, not a pervert and a pirate!'

 

Tosh nodded her head. “His name is Ianto Jones. That’s all I found out.” She wasn’t exactly lying; just because Ianto had a pirate medallion on him didn’t mean that he was in fact a real, honest-to-goodness pirate. ‘He could have a perfectly logical reason for having this on him.’ 

 

Satisfied with her answer Tommy turned his attention to a passing sailor. “Take him below.”

 

Tosh waited patiently until the sailor had carried the still unconscious Ianto below decks and Tommy had returned to his duties before she turned her back on them. Facing the ocean she pulled out the medallion and studied its design; it was a beautifully hand-crafted piece of gold and she found herself wondering about its maker. 'I wonder what it means?'

 

Sudden movement in the distance caught her attention and when she lifted her eyes they landed on a distant ship with a black flag flying ominously atop its mast. “Pirates!” Tosh breathed the word and for the first time in her life, Toshiko Sato-Saxon let her eyes fall closed as darkness swept over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

The Governor's Mansion

The Boeshane Peninsula

 

Toshiko Sato-Saxon’s eyes snapped open and she couldn’t help but wonder what had caused her to dream of the night she’d met her dearest friend, Ianto Jones. She never expected the boy that she’d help to rescue would come to mean so much to her but Ianto was the only person who didn’t treat her differently just because her father was the Governor. Ianto was the only person in all of Boeshane to treat her as Tosh and not as Toshiko Sato-Saxon, the daughter of the Peninsula’s sitting Governor. 

 

Knowing that there was no point in trying to get any more sleep – her maid would be in at any moment to wake her –Tosh climbed from her bed and moved towards her dresser. With her dream still fresh in her mind, she pulled the medallion from its hiding place and gave in to the urge to put it on. As Tosh admired her reflection in the mirror – she really liked the way the medallion looked on her and the way the golden metal glowed against her pale skin – she was startled by a firm knock on her door. 

 

“Toshiko? Are you awake? Are you decent?” Harold’s voice came through the thick doors and Tosh began to panic. There was no time for her to get the medallion off and back into its hiding place before her father entered; Harold Saxon was not a patient man.

 

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this!’ Tosh thought to herself as she quickly hid the medallion inside the bodice of her nightgown and then grabbed the robe that was hanging off the back of her chair. “Yes, yes!” she called out in answer to her father’s demand as she tied her robe together and jumped back into bed. 

 

She had just finished throwing her bed covers back over her legs when her bedroom door opened and Harold Saxon poked his head in. He shook his head as he spotted Tosh. “Still in bed at this hour?” Harold stepped into the room and crossed over to the window; Tosh winced as he pulled back the curtains to let in the bright sunlight. “It’s a beautiful day. I have a gift for you.” Harold placed the large package he had been carrying on the bed, lifted the lid and pulled out a stunning white dress lavishly trimmed with gold. 

 

"Oh!" Tosh’s breath caught in her throat as she climbed out of her bed and moved towards the dress. “It’s beautiful!” she whispered in awe as she ran her fingers delicately along the soft material. 

 

“Isn’t it?” Harold was pleased that Tosh liked her gift so much. She rarely asked for things, and he took great delight in surprising her now and again. 

 

Tosh’s eyes narrowed as she met her step-father’s gaze. “May I inquire as to the occasion?” A gift this extravagant wasn’t given without a reason.

 

Harold carefully schooled his features into a hurt face. “Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his only daughter?” Not waiting for an answer Harold waved in his daughter’s maids. “Go on. Actually I had hoped that you might wear it for the ceremony today.”

 

Tosh’s brow furled together as she tried to think of what her father was talking about. “The ceremony?” 

 

“Captain Brockless’ promotion ceremony,” Harold reminded his daughter; he was genuinely shocked that she had forgotten about it given the fact that it had been her favourite topic of conversation for the past few weeks. 

 

A faint blush painted Tosh’s cheeks; she couldn’t believe that she had forgotten Tommy’s big day. “I knew that!” she protested quickly. 

 

Harold didn’t bother to hide his smile as Tosh was dragged behind a changing screen by a few of her maids. “Commodore Brockless, as he’s about to become!”

 

Tosh wasn’t sure if her sudden lack of air came from the maids lacing up her corset or the fact that she would soon see Tommy. She knew very well that her step-father was carrying on a carefully laid-out plan to play matchmaker. As she dressed, she listened to him go on about Tommy. “A fine gentleman, don’t you think? He fancies you, you know." 

 

When he noticed that Tosh was being awfully quiet, he asked, "Toshiko? How’s it coming?”

 

“It’s difficult to say.” Tosh was finding it harder and harder to breathe much less talk.

 

“I’m told it’s the latest fashion in New London.” Harold was so proud of himself that he’d gotten something Tosh liked that he didn’t notice his daughter’s breathing had become quite laboured. 

 

“Well, women in New London must’ve learned how not to breathe,” Tosh muttered under her breath as the maids tied the last of the laces. As they settled her skirts and smoothed out the wrinkles, she looked at herself in the mirror; she had to admit that even though the corset really was way too tight for comfort, it did make her waist look amazingly small and delicate. 

 

A knock on the bedroom door drew Harold’s attention to the servant standing in the doorway. “Milord, you have a visitor,” he said with a respectful bow, making sure to keep his eyes from straying around Tosh's bedchamber. 

 

*****

Ianto Jones stood in the parlour of Saxon Manor; he tried not to let his gaze wander too much but his eyes were irresistibly drawn to a beautiful wall sconce. He reached out and ever-so-gently touched it and to his horror, a piece came off in his hand! Panicking as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, Ianto quickly buried the piece in a large vase that held a variety of canes and umbrellas.

 

Ianto finished hiding the piece and turned back around just in time to see Harold Saxon and the servant coming down the stairs. “Ah, Mr Jones, good to see you again,” Harold greeted the young man cordially. 

 

Ianto bowed slightly to the Governor. “Good day, sir. I have your order.” Placing the long case he had been carrying on the small table he opened it up and lifted out a sword, proudly handing it over to Harold. 

 

Harold unsheathed the sword and admired the blade. “Well…?” he patiently prompted the young man; he wanted to hear more about the sword he planned to gift Tommy with at his promotion ceremony. He wanted to be able to talk about it intelligently should anyone ask. 

 

Ianto quelled his nerves; he knew how expertly he’d created the blade. “The blade itself is steel that has been folded multiple times and then hand-hammered, and I laid gold filigree into the handle. If I may…?” He held out his hands in a silent but courteous request for the sword and curious as to what Ianto wanted it for, Harold handed it over to him. Ianto placed the sword on his fingers to demonstrate its supreme craftsmanship, the weapons remained completely motionless. “Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade.” Ianto easily yet dramatically flipped the sword and gracefully presented it gripe-first to the Governor. 

 

The Governor gladly took the sword back, pleased with the wonderful work done. “Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now Commodore Brockless is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master, hmm?”

 

A tight smile graced Ianto’s face. “I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated.” 'As if that drunkard had anything to do with creating such a thing of beauty,' Ianto thought wryly. 'That's all my work you're holding there, Governor.' 

 

As Harold sheathed the sword and Ianto held out the case, their attention was drawn to the main hall where they saw Tosh gracefully descending the stairs dressed in her elegant new white gown. The maids had slightly curled her dark locks and placed a matching hat upon her head.

 

“Oh, Toshiko, you look absolutely stunning.” Harold knew that Tommy would be just as blown away as he was. 'This will most certainly catch Brockless' eye,' he thought. 'My little Tosh will be the wife of the Commodore of the Fleet very soon.'

 

A true smile graced Tosh’s face as soon as she spotted Ianto standing next to her father. “Ianto! It’s so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night,” Tosh happily informed her best friend. 

 

A light blush painted Ianto’s cheeks. “About me?” he whispered softly.

 

While Harold had no real problem with Ianto, he refused to see his daughter spending her life with anyone but Tommy Brockless and he quickly cut in to their conversation. “Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to be doing?” he frowned at the young girl. 'Should she really be having dreams about a man who's not going to be her husband?'

 

Tosh wanted to roll her eyes; everyone knew that her heart belonged to Tommy and that Ianto was her best friend. Ianto was the only person who treated her like, well… like she was just a normal girl. She ignored Harold and focused on Ianto. “About the day we met, do you remember?” 

 

Ianto nodded; he would never forget the day that he'd been saved from the ocean by Tosh and the others, and ever since then, Tosh had become his sister in every way but blood. “How could I forget, Miss Sato?”

 

Hurt flashed in Tosh’s eyes. It was at times like this, when it just family around, that she wished Ianto could just address her by her first name and without all the formalities. “Ianto, how many times must I ask you to call me Tosh?” she chided gently. She knew that they had to keep up the act in front of her father, but at least she found comfort in knowing that when they were truly alone Ianto would call her Tosh.

 

Ianto flashed Tosh a gentle smile; “At least once more, Miss Sato, as always.” He gave the very same answer every time she asked him that question. 

 

Harold would never admit to any one but himself that he was worried about how close his Toshiko was with Ianto. He had no real problem with their friendship as long as it stayed just that, simple friendship. He couldn't risk anything tarnishing Tosh's reputation as an innocent young lady; she had to remain pure and untouched until her wedding night or Tommy might not deem her acceptable as his bride. He was pleased with Ianto's response for increased familiarity between them. “There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going.” Harold handed Tosh a parasol that matched her hat and gown and completed her ensemble perfectly. “There you are.” He beamed at his daughter; she was so beautiful and as she matured, she was becoming the spitting image of her late mother. 

 

Tosh flashed a brief smile at Ianto. “Good day, Mr Jones.” She really wished she could talk to Ianto without her father around; she needed his calming influence to stop her from freaking out. She had a feeling today was the day when Tommy asked for her hand in marriage and her excitement was threatening to get the better of her.

 

Harold offered Tosh his arm and smiled at his daughter. “Come along.” He picked up the sword case, tucked Tosh's hand into the crook of his arm and led her to the door, effectively and pointedly dismissing Ianto. 

 

“Good day,” Ianto whispered softly as he followed Tosh and the Governor out to the driveway and then watched them leave in the carriage, “Toshiko.” Ianto wished he could offer his friend some kind of comfort as she was no doubt facing a day that would forever change her life. 

 

*****

 

Standing high on the mast of his boat surveying the crystal blue seas that lay before him was Captain Jack Harkness. As the king of these seas he knew he cut a fine figure of a man and nothing could damper his mood… nothing that is except for the fact that his boat filling with water.

 

Eyes widening comically when he saw the true depth of his predicament, Jack jumped down, grabbed his handy little bucket and began bailing out his small boat once again. As he threw water over the side he noticed three pirate skeletons hung in plain sight on tall posts, each with a sign that read, ‘pirates ye be warned', tied around their necks. Jack removed his captain's hat and saluted his fallen brothers with a sweeping flourish. A cunning look entered his eyes; such a warning clearly meant that he was getting closer to his goal. Jack grinned as he replaced his hat on his head. ‘Boeshane, here I come!’

 

*****

Young Stephan hummed a happy tune as his fishing pole lay idly in his hands. He really didn’t care if he caught a fish or not; he wasn't stuck in school, his mum wasn't after him to do his chores, and he was just enjoying a perfectly beautiful day on the Boeshane.

 

Then it floated by. 

 

It was a cup. Granted, it wasn’t a very big cup but still, any cup floating in the ocean was a very odd thing. The cup was soon followed by a bowl and then things really started to get strange. Piece by floating piece, the odd assortment of debris drew the attention of curious passers-by. One of the on-lookers pointed out a bucket that came bobbing along in the water as the gentle waves of the ocean carried it along the dock’s path.

 

The wooden bucket was quickly followed by an assortment of crates, a variety of foodstuffs and even various articles of clothing, but nothing the gathered crowd saw in the water could have prepared them for his arrival. Not even a pagan oracle could have predicted the trouble he was to bring to their quiet lives. 

 

Balanced proudly on the mast of his rapidly sinking ship, Jack fought the urge to grin and wave at all the onlookers who were watching his arrival with open mouths. ‘Boeshane, you will never forget the day Captain Jack Harkness came to port!’ Jack would have danced a happy jig if his perch hadn’t been so precarious; as it was, the waves were already lapping at the soles of his boots. However, luck was on Jack’s side; as the water began to creep up ever closer to him, he suddenly found himself on the dock with a single jaunty step and then he quickly carried on his merry way.

 

Wilf Noble had seen a lot of flash entrances in his time as Boeshane' Harbourmaster but none quite like this one and he'd certainly never seen anyone who looked and acted like his newest customer. Of course, no matter how stylish the stranger’s arrival, he still had a job to do. “Hey! Hold up there, you!” With his helper, David, following closely behind him, Wilf moved as fast as he could to block the newcomer's path.

 

Jack rolled his eyes and came to halt; he plastered a fake smile on his face before he turned to the other man. He had one eyebrow quirked upward with amused curiosity. "Yes?" he drawled. 

 

“It’s a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock.” All three men turned to look at Jack's ship but all they could see was the very tip of the mast poking out of the water. Still, that did not deter Wilf; a boat was still a boat no matter how deep it anchored and it still cost a shilling to dock it. “And I shall need to know your name.” 

 

A cunning look entered Jack’s blue eyes. “What’d ye say to three shillings? And we forget the name?” Jack waved the coins under Wilf’s nose enticingly.

 

Now, Wilf was not a stupid man and it was not the first time he’d been offered something like this. He’d learned a long time ago that it was better for his overall health to accept what was offered than to question the reasons behind it. “Welcome to Boeshane, Mr Smith.” With a knowing nod, Wilf jotted down the name in his books and pocketed the three shillings. Satisfied that his business was done Wilf headed off to meet with the next boat looking for a place to dock. 

 

Jack watched as Wilf walked away before his eyes darted to the money pouch lying oh-so-innocently on the tally book. 'I hear you calling my name!' Casting several quick looks around and making sure that no one was looking, Jack snatched up the money pouch. ‘I may have lost three shillings but I gained a whole lot more,' he gloated happily as he sauntered off in search of wine, women, men and song.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

‘I do love these promotion ceremonies,’ Jack thought with a smirk as he moved carefully under the docks, listening to the orders being snapped above him. ‘A perfect day to borrow a UNIT ship!’ Jack knew that most of the UNIT guards would be at the promotion ceremony leaving only a handful of guards to watch the docks.

 

Grinning Jack began heading right for the two men guarding the dock; he couldn’t have asked for better guards than privateers Mickey Smith and Jake Simmonds. 'Between them they almost have a whole brain!' he giggled to himself. 

 

“Oi! This dock is off limits to civilians!” Mickey called out as he spotted Jack heading towards the TARDIS.

 

Jack smiled at them as if were surprised to see anyone around. “I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t know. If I see one I shall inform you immediately.” As he spoke he tried to move forward but his progress was thwarted. “Apparently there’s some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do going on up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentleman such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?” Jack piled on the charm; he knew he just needed to get them talking in order to gain the information he needed.

 

Mickey smiled proudly and stood a little straighter. “Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians,” he explained smugly, as though he'd been given the most important assignment in UNIT history.

 

Jack grinned; ‘this is turning out to be far too easy!' “It’s a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me,” Jack shifted his stance so that he could look at the mighty ships across the dock. “…that a ship like that,” and he pointed at the Valiant in particular, “makes this one here a bit superfluous, really.”

 

“Oh, the Valiant is the power in these waters, true enough, but there’s no ship that can match the TARDIS for speed,” Mickey boasted proudly, thrusting his chest out a little.

 

“I’ve heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh un-catchable, the Black Myfanwy.” Jack wondered if either of them had heard of his ship. It always gave him a thrill to speak her name loud. 

 

Mickey snorted and shook his head. “There’s no real ship that can match the TARDIS.” He didn’t believe in the rumours of the famous pirate ship even though he loved listening to all of the over-the-top stories down at the pub. 

 

Jake chose this time to speak up. “The Black Myfanwy is a real ship.”

 

Mickey turned to face his lover with an indescribable look on his face. “No," he said patiently, "no, it’s not.”

 

Jake narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend; he couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t believe him. “Yes, it is, Mickey, I’ve seen it.”

 

“You’ve seen it?” Mickey asked in a disbelieving voice, his eyebrows raising and disappearing into his hat.

 

“Yes!” Jake stated with confidence.

 

Mickey shook his head. “You haven’t seen it.” He was confident that Jake was mistaken; given the fact that they were almost always together if Jake had seen something like the Black Myfanwy then he would have seen it too. 

 

Jake scowled at his lover. “Yes, I have,” he insisted stubbornly. 'Why is he being such a butt about this?'

 

Mickey took a deep breath and decided to lay it out. “You’ve seen a ship with black sails that’s crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?”

 

Jake shook his head. “No.”

 

“No.” Mickey was pleased with himself; he was right again, as usual. 

 

Jake wasn’t quite done with the subject though. “But I have seen a ship with black sails.”

 

With their eyes narrowed and their hands on their hips as they faced off, neither of the men supposedly guarding the ships noticed Jack slip away and head for the TARDIS.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Oh, and I suppose that no ship that’s not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore it couldn’t possibly be any other ship but the Black Myfanwy. Is that what you’re saying?” He wanted to clarify Jake's words, just for the record.

 

Jake nodded, “No.”

 

Mickey gave Jake one last eye roll before turning his gaze back to Jack saying, “Like I said, there’s no real ship that can match the TAR…” It was at that moment he finally noticed that Jack was standing at the helm of the TARDIS. 

 

Jake also noticed that Jack had boarded the TARDIS. “Hey! You! Get away from there!”

 

Mickey nodded his head in agreement with Jake as they moved quickly towards the TARDIS. “You don’t have permission to be aboard there, mate.” Mickey fingered his sonic blaster at his side. He sort of hoped he'd have reason to pull it our; he knew Jake thought he was really sexy when he was aiming his weapon at something.

 

Jack took note of Mickey's itchy fingers and he plastered a smile on his face as he stepped away from the helm and headed back towards the two men. “I’m sorry, it’s just – it’s such a pretty boat. Ship.”

 

Jake narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he stepped closer to Jack, his sonic blaster suddenly in his hands and levelled at Jack’s chest. “What’s your name?”

 

Jack grinned. He was very used to the feeling of having a blaster pointed at his chest; with a good-looking guy on the other end, it was usually quite sexy. “Smith. Or Smithy, if you like.”

 

“What’s your purpose in Boeshane, Mr Smith?” Mickey spoke up, his eyes narrowing also. 'Why is this man beginning to look so familiar to me?' he wondered.

 

“Yeah, and no lies,” Jake agreed. 

 

“Well, then, I confess.” Jack’s smile was blinding. “It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out.” 

 

Jake pushed his blaster in to Jack’s chest as he snarled out, “I said no lies!”

 

Mickey frowned as he studied Jack’s face closely; he was looking for any hint of a lie and he saw none. “I think he’s telling the truth, Jake.”

 

Jake turned to look at Mickey, his face clearly showing his disbelief at the idea; no one in their right mind would openly admit to a crime. “If he were telling the truth, he wouldn’t have told us,” Jake pointed out. 

 

Jack chose this time to pipe in with his opinion. “Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn’t believe the truth even if he told it to you.” He was greatly enjoying messing with these two men; it was always fun playing a game of wits with people who were so clearly unarmed. 

 

*****

 

On the battlements of the Fort, Tommy slowly approached Tosh. “Toshiko, may I have a moment?” he asked gently and when Tosh nodded her head, the two made their way over to the platform which offered them some privacy.

 

Tosh found herself walking a bit slower and leaning against the wall for support as she fanned her over-heated brow and tried to catch her breath. This was the moment she’d been waiting for and she absolutely refused to pass out now. 

 

Tommy looked at Tosh with adoring eyes and there was a hint of love was shining through. The young man was quite nervous and unsure of how to start what he was about to ask. “Uh, you look lovely, Toshiko. I, uh, apologize if I seem forward but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved, a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Toshiko.” Tommy struggled to keep from blushing; he'd practiced what he wanted to say so many times, but it still sounded clumsy. 

 

Tosh was feeling more and more light-headed and she knew that it wasn’t completely from the fact that Tommy was finally going to ask for her hand in marriage. “I can’t breathe,” she managed to gasp. 

 

Being a man who’d never worn a too-tightly-tied corset, Tommy naturally misunderstood what she was saying. 'She's so sweet and innocent; I've really surprised her!' He chuckled politely and turned away from Tosh to gather his wits; he was, after all, preparing to ask Tosh a life-changing question. “Yes, I… I’m a bit nervous myself.”

 

No matter how hard she tried to stop it, dizziness finally overcame Tosh as the lack of air got to her and without uttering a sound, she toppled off the battlement and fell into the cold water below. 

 

“Tosh! Tosh! My God!” Fear gripped Tommy as he watched Tosh disappear beneath the waves and he immediately moved to jump in after her. 

 

His second-in-command, James Harper, stopped him before he could leap. “The rocks! Sir, it’s a miracle she missed them!” He tried to make his friend see that it would be a suicidal jump. “Sir, it’s too late!” 

 

Tommy struggled briefly in James’ hold all the while wishing that someone would save Tosh.

 

Down at the docks, Jack had somehow managed to get Mickey and Jake onboard the TARDIS with him and he was regaling them with tales of some of his more insane adventures, “…and then they made me their chief!” He savoured the roar of laughter that erupted from the UNIT sailors. 

 

A loud splash and the sound of a body hitting the water disrupted Jack’s story-telling and all three men turned to look at the still-rippling water. Jack turned to look at the two UNIT officers. “Will you be saving her then?”

 

Mickey shook his head and admitted in a sheepish voice, “I can’t swim.”

 

Rolling his eyes Jack turned his gaze to Jake and the blond man just stared back at him with a look of bewilderment. Jack shook his head. “Pride of UNIT you are,” he muttered under his breath. He removed his gun holster, sword and compass and shoved them into Jake’s arms. There was steel in his voice as he issued one strict order, “Do not lose these.” Jake's eyes were enormous as he nodded his head rapidly. Spinning sharply on his heel Jack dove over the railing of the TARDIS and into the crystal clear waters.

 

No matter how hard she struggled, the weight of her water-soaked gown continued to drag her deeper beneath the surface and as Tosh drew closer to the ocean floor the medallion around her neck floated upwards. From the depths of the ocean, the hand-carved circle of gold sent out a pulse, calling to its kind in an eerie, silent message.

 

Mickey and Jake exchanged looks as they saw the water suddenly pulse strangely and they watched a ripple travel far out across the ocean's surface. “What was that?” Jake asked and Mickey shook his head, unsure as to what just happened. They looked at each other again and unconsciously took a step closer together. 

 

As Jack swam down after the sinking form he managed to reach out just far enough to grasp Tosh’s arm. Pulling her towards him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and began kicking frantically, swimming up towards the surface. He could see his vision beginning to narrow as his lungs screamed for air; he concentrated on maintaining his hold on Tosh and on pushing his body upwards. 

 

Mickey and Jake spotted them the moment they broke the surface and Jake moved swiftly to help pull Tosh onto the dock. “Ooh, I’ve got her,” he grunted as her dead weight landed on him. Once he'd pushed her off him and Tosh was lying on the dock Jake quickly noticed something, “She’s not breathing!”

 

Hauling himself up onto the dock Jack shoved Jake aside. “Move!” He pulled a pocketknife from his trousers and quickly slashed open the ties on Tosh’s corset. Having had experience with drowning victims in the past, Jack knew what was coming next; he turned her onto her side and then he sat back just in the nick of time. With a loud gurgling cough, Tosh spat out the seawater she’d swallowed in her descent and began gasping desperately for air. 

 

“Never would’ve thought of doing that,” Mickey admitted with just a touch of admiration in his voice. 

 

“Clearly you’ve never been to New Singapore,” Jack murmured. He would have regaled them with the details of that particular adventure, but he became distracted by the medallion hanging around Tosh’s throat. He gently lifted it from her neck and then stared hard at Tosh. “Where did you get this?” 

 

Luckily Tosh was saved from answering when a sword suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was forcefully pressed against Jack’s neck. “On your feet!” Tommy hissed out the order from between tightly clenched teeth. 

 

Governor Harold Saxon pushed past Tommy and James to reach his daughter’s side. “Toshiko, are you alright?” He shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around his shivering daughter’s shoulders. 

 

Through her chattering teeth, Tosh managed to get out, “Yes, I’m fine.”

 

Before Harold could contradict his daughter, he noticed that Mickey was gingerly holding Tosh’s brocade corset in his beefy hands. When he saw Governor’s glare at him, Mickey quickly dropped the feminine garment like it was on fire. In an effort to redeem himself and save his own sorry arse, Mickey pointed an accusing finger at Jack.

 

Harold turned his glaring rage towards Jack and immediately gave the order, “Shoot him!” 

 

Despite the fact that she was freezing with cold, there was simply no way that Tosh could stand back and watch the man who saved her life die at the hands of her overly protective father and the man she loved.

 

Hampered by her water-soaked skirts, she struggled to her feet and grabbed onto to Harold’s arm. “Father!” Tosh snapped at him before turning her gaze to Tommy. “Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?”

 

The pleading look in Tosh’s big brown eyes was all it took for Tommy to give in. Gritting his teeth, he addressed Jack in a gruff voice. “I believe thanks are in order.” Against his will but knowing he had no choice, Tommy offered his hand to Jack.

 

Leery of Tommy’s intentions, Jack took the pro-offered hand but the moment his hand slipped into Tommy’s, the man’s grip tightened. Knowing full well what he was going to find, Tommy pulled back Jack’s sleeve to reveal a P tattooed on his skin. Tommy raised an eyebrow at the sight. “Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?” he smirked with satisfaction; the man wasn't a hero, he was a criminal and there would be no special treatment. 

 

Harold Saxon’s eyes narrowed as he glared at Jack and he tightened his grip even more on Tosh. He could not believe that a disgusting pirate had saved his daughter and he absolutely refused to be beholden to a criminal. “Hang him,” he ordered briskly.

 

Tommy immediately snapped to attention as he barked out his orders. “Keep your guns on him, men! James, fetch some irons.” Tommy suddenly noticed that there was another tattoo above the P. It was a stylised set of connected octagons, the unmistakable sign of Torchwood. Tommy knew of only one pirate who bore such a mark. “Well, well, Jack Harkness, isn’t it?”

 

Jack bristled at the obvious slight; he hated it when they forgot the Captain part. “Captain Jack Harkness, if you please, sir.”

 

Tommy’s eyebrow rose even higher as he regarded Jack with barely contained contempt. “Well, I don’t see your ship, Captain,” he sneered. 

 

Jake chose that point to speak up and like the good UNIT officer he was he informed them of what Jack had told them earlier. “He said he’d come to commandeer one.”

 

Mickey shot his lover a smug look. “Told ya he was telling the truth,” and then he noticed that Jake was still holding Jack's belongings. He snatched them from Jake's hand and turned his gaze back to Tommy. In an effort to make up for holding Tosh's corset, he held them out. “These are his, sir,” he proudly informed the commodore as he handed over Jack’s effects. 

 

Jack cringed as he watched Tommy handle his effects; he truly hated the idea of a UNIT officer touching his things, especially a fancy-pants officer like Tommy.

 

Tommy was examining Jack’s Webley; the Commodore was surprised to see a pirate with such an antique model of a gun. “No additional shots or power,” he observed before replacing the Webley in its holster and moved on to the next item. “A compass that doesn’t point north,” Tommy tapped the glass and watched the needle swing wildly, and then with a sad shake of his head he moved to the sword. 

 

As he unsheathed the blade, he was surprised by what he found and he had no qualms about letting Jack know that fact. “And I half expected it to be made out of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I’ve ever heard of.” Tommy was amazed to see such a fine blade in the hands of lowly scum like Harkness; 'It's almost as nice as mine!'

 

A cheeky grin spread across Jack’s handsome face. “But you have heard of me,” he smirked; it was definitely a point for him. Before he could continue gloating, he was yanked forward by the chains on his wrists so forcefully that he nearly lost his footing.

 

“Commodore, I really must protest.” Tosh surged forward; she could not let anything happen to Jack. True, she was a little alarmed to find out that her saviour was actually a pirate, but that didn't matter. The only reason he’d been caught was because he had bravely risked his life to save hers. 

 

“Carefully, Lieutenant,” Tommy warned as he saw how close she was to Jack; he was not about to put Tosh in any more danger than she had already been in.

 

“Pirate or not this man saved my life!” Tosh continued to plead as she moved closer to Tommy. 

 

Tommy shook his head in silent admiration. He was truly amazed at the depth of kindness that his Toshiko possessed and in that moment he knew that if it was within his power, he would grant her anything she ever wanted for the rest of their lives together. Unfortunately, he admitted to himself sadly, sparing the life of a blood-thirsty pirate was the one thing that was out of his power.

 

“One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness,” Tommy told her and then he steeled himself against the disappointment he knew he would find in Tosh’s eyes. 

 

Jack scowled as he felt the metal of the cuffs rub harshly against his bare skin; 'Well, that's gonna leave a mark!' “Though it seems enough to condemn him,” he muttered under his breath. 

 

Unfortunately for him Tommy caught his mutinous little comment and sent him a cutting glare from beneath an arched eyebrow. “Indeed.”

 

After making sure that Jack’s chains were secure James took a step away from his prisoner and that was the moment Jack had been waiting for.

 

“Finally!” Jack surged forward, threw his irons around Tosh’s neck and forced her to back into him thus becoming both the shield and the hostage he needed.

 

Fear griped Saxon as the armed officers, unsure of what they should do, lifted their guns and aimed them at Jack and more importantly his precious Toshiko. “No, don’t shoot!” 'Oh dear god, please don't anyone shoot!'

 

Tommy felt utterly helpless as he watched Jack hold prisoner the woman he loved. He saw the way Tosh’s frightened eyes slowly filled with rage and as they bore into his, Tommy silently vowed that no matter what, ‘Captain Jack Harkness will die by my hands if that filthy pirate brings any harm to my Toshiko.'

 

Despite the fact he hated having to take the young woman hostage Jack knew that she was his only chance of escape. ‘From the way dear old Commodore Fancy-Pants is glaring at me I think he’s rather sweet on her.’ This was too perfect; 'there's no way that the Commodore is gonna let anything happen to his beloved.' Jack knew he was home free, thanks to true love. 

 

“I knew you’d warm up to me,” he purred into Tosh's ear and his eyes glistening with pride; he had them beat. “Commodore Brockless, my effects, please, and my hat, Commodore!” Jack could not resist the mocking sneer he added to that last word and he made no effort to hide the gleam of triumph from Tommy. 

 

Jack turned his gaze to Tosh; the wind off the bay was chilling and even through their wet clothing, he was glad for the warmth of her body pressed against his. “Toshiko. It is Toshiko, isn’t it?” 

 

Tosh glared at the man holding her and growled out through gritted teeth, “It’s Miss Sato-Saxon to you.” 

 

A grin touched Jack’s lips; he liked a girl with fire and it was clear that she had that in spades. “Miss Sato-Saxon, if you’d be so kind.” He indicated his sword and waggled his eyebrows at her. “Come, come, dear, we don’t have all day. Now if you’d be very kind.” Tosh began strapping his sword around his waist and Jack looked over her shoulder to make sure that Tommy was watching. When his laughing eyes met Tommy’s rage-filled ones, his grin grew wider. 

 

Knowing the effect his words would have on the love-struck officer, Jack made a big show of grunting. “Easy on the goods, darling,” he winked at her and then he sighed happily as he heard Tommy’s gasp of horrified outrage. 

 

Tosh had the strongest urge to knee Jack in the balls and for a moment, her foot actually left the ground, but she was a well-bred lady and her manners prevented her from do as she wished. Instead, she got what satisfaction she could by slamming his hat down upon his head and hissing out as ferociously as she could, “You’re despicable!”

 

Jack was unfazed by Tosh’s angry taunt; he was used to being threatened by men, women, and aliens all the time - it came part and parcel with being a pirate. “Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we’re square. Gentlemen, m’lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Harkness!”

 

With a mighty shove Jack pushed Tosh far enough away from him that he could wrap his arm around a thick rope and then with a powerful kick he pulled it free and took off into the air. The assembled group watched as the pirate swung around and around over their heads. Being the brave and mighty pirate that he was, he will forever deny screaming because no matter what anybody says, Captain Jack Harkness doesn’t scream!

 

With a few more swings, he landed safely on a beam above the crowds’ heads where he balanced precariously. ‘I can’t believe that worked!’ Jack's grin was blinding; ‘this is without a doubt my greatest escape ever!' 

 

Wrapping his arm protectively around Toshiko, Harold glared at all present. “Now will you shoot him?!”‘That man will pay for holding my daughter hostage!' 

 

“Open fire!” Newly promoted Commodore Tommy Brockless was beyond pleased to give that particular order. 'That filthy heathen pirate touched my Toshiko! Nobody does that and gets away!'

 

Jack’s private celebration of his greatest escape was cut short as the soldiers began firing at him. Dodging the shots, Jack looked around and quickly spotted another rope. Throwing his chains around it, he used it to slide down to the ground. Turning back for a final look, Jack gave them all a cheery wink before dashing off.

 

“On his heels!” Tommy growled. Mickey and Jake wasted no time in going after Jack; the last thing they wanted was their leader’s anger brought down on them. “James, Mr Harkness has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it.” Tommy’s voice was a low growl under his breath. 

 

James nodded and quickly gave the orders. “Search everywhere! Look lively, men!”

 

Tommy watched Harold lead a very shaken Tosh away and he wished desperately that he could be the man that was comforting Tosh. 'Soon, I will be the one you turn to, Toshiko.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Knowing that the UNIT officers wouldn’t be too far behind him Jack needed a place to hide and he needed to find it on the double. Hearing the soldiers approaching fast he hid behind a column until they passed. Once he was sure they were gone, Jack slowly moved out from behind the column and looked around for his next hiding place. A smirk curved his lips as he noticed the sign for the town's blacksmith swinging above his head. ‘At least I can get these off,’ Jack thought with a grimace as he looked at the shackles on his wrists. ‘Why do these chains always have to be so rough on my skin? Why doesn’t someone make shackles out of silk for a change!’ 

 

Carefully and quietly he entered the smithy, only to stop abruptly when he saw the man in the corner, sound asleep and snoring loudly. Approaching slowly Jack's eyes filled with tears when the waves of alcohol coming from the man’s breath reached his nostrils and he blinked rapidly to clear his vision. ‘Still, better safe than sorry.’ Jack poked the sleeping man to see if he’d wake, but the drunk never moved. After a moment or two, Jack smiled, knowing that the man was too deep in his drunken slumber to pose a problem. Looking around at the equipment, Jack set out to rid himself of his pesky chains. 

 

Jack wasn’t having much success at removing his manacles; his first attempt with the hammer failed and then he lost his cool and tried twisting them off, and of course, that failed painfully. But as he stood there rubbing his wrists and wincing at his bruises, he noticed the two big turning wheels that held dozens of swords. His gaze then fell on the donkey, standing there quietly and patiently, and Jack’s eyes widened as a slow smile spread across his face. “Bingo!” he crowed softly. 

 

‘I really am sorry about this,’ Jack apologised silently to the donkey as he pulled a red hot metal poker out of the fire and poked the animal in the hip with it, thus spurring the donkey into motion. As the donkey began to pull the powerful machinery, Jack looped the chains around one of the wheels and watched with baited breath as the two wheels met. His knees sagged with relief as the chains broke but before Jack could make good his escape, he heard the doors to the building open and he rushed to hide.

 

From his hiding place, Jack peeked out to see who had come in and he immediately felt a familiar hunger stir in his belly as a handsome, dark-haired man entered the smithy. He raked his eyes over every inch of the beautiful man and licked his lips in anticipation. ‘Well this trip just got a whole lot better.’ Jack knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that 'before I leave Boeshane, I will have this man in my bed.'

 

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he spotted the clearly upset donkey and he quickly soothed the creature with soft words and a gentle hand. Once the animal was calm, Ianto looked around carefully, wondering what could have spooked the normally passive animal and when he spotted John Ellis passed out in his chair, he rolled his eyes with annoyance. “Right where I left you,” he muttered in disgust and turned away from the sight of the drunken blacksmith. 

 

That was when he noticed the hammer. Ianto was extraordinarily particular about the use and care of all the tools in the smithy. He would never have been careless enough to leave one of his tools just lying around and he knew that Ellis had already been drinking himself to oblivion when he’d gone to the Saxon mansion. “You are not where I left you,” he frowned and muttered under his breath. 

 

From his hiding place, Jack fought back a groan as the sound of those Welsh vowels washed over him; he’d always had a weakness for a sexy Welsh accent. When Ianto bent over to retrieve the tool, he presented Jack with a perfect view of his arse and immediately all of the blood in Jack's brain pooled in his groin. He fought the urge to come out of his hiding spot and have his wicked way with the young man right on the spot. He really, really wanted to hear the younger man cry out his name as he writhed in passion beneath him. Jack shivered with pure lust and it took all of his control not to rush out and act on his desires. 'There'll be plenty of time for that later,' he promised himself.

 

Suddenly all his thoughts of an afternoon roll in the hay vanished when he saw that Ianto had noticed his hat lying on the floor. And even though he too was looking directly at his hat, Jack’s hand still automatically flew to the top of his head. A pout graced his lips when he realized he’d lost his beloved plumed hat and hadn’t even noticed. ‘I really hope Gorgeous doesn’t hold this against me.’ Jack didn’t want to threaten such a beautiful and sexy man but he really needed his hat back so he lowered his voice to a lovely, deep, sexy tone.

 

“I wouldn’t touch that if I were you, Gorgeous," Jack couldn’t resist leering at Ianto even as he brandished his sword at the man in a macho fashion. "... but I do have something else you can touch.” 

 

Ianto felt his mouth go dry as the sexiest man he had ever laid eyes on stepped out into the open. The young Welshman went weak in the knees as his eyes travelled the length of Jack’s body, pausing for more than a few seconds on his tightly trousered groin. When his gaze returned to Jack's face, the only thing he could think of was how much he wanted to feel those sensual lips pressed against his own and to see what was hidden behind those form-fitting breeches. 

 

At least, that was all he could think about until he noticed the sword in the sexy man’s hand, and then his eyes flew back down to the hat at his feet. In a flash, suddenly everything he was seeing made perfect sense. His wide-eyed gaze returned to Jack’s face and just for a moment, Jack thought he saw a flash of admiration in those two big blue eyes. 

 

“You’re the one they’re hunting!” he gasped. “The pirate!” Ianto could not believe his rotten luck; of all the men in the world that he could have developed an instant and cock-hardening crush on, it just had to be the pirate that threatened Toshiko.

 

Jack couldn’t help stepping closer and taking a good look at the man before him. Something was nagging at him, tickling the back of his mind. There was something about the man that looked very familiar but Jack just couldn’t put his finger on it and it was starting to bug him. “You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before or did we have a wild little tryst?” He searched Ianto’s eyes. “But you’d think I would remember having someone as lovely as you in my bed.” 'Oh god, would I remember having a good time with a body like yours!'

 

Ianto swallowed hard; he wasn’t sure what to make of a man who was threatening him on the one hand but openly leering and flirting with him on the other. If he were being truthful, Ianto would have to admit to himself that he found the combination kinky and exciting. ‘No!’ Ianto mentally shook his head. ‘This man is a pirate and he endangered Toshiko and no matter how hot he is that is not something I can forgive.’ Steeling himself Ianto glared at Jack, one eyebrow raised in utter disdain. “I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates.” 

 

‘Ouch, that one stung.’ Jack was actually a little surprised; he’d been hated before but for some reason, coming from this man the words actually hurt, which was odd as he only just met the man. Who is this man that he has touched my heart so easily?' Swallowing his hurt feelings, Jack brushed the comment off and forced a swaggering leer back on his face. ‘I’ll show him just how much I do not care.’

 

Taking a step closer to Ianto, Jack put on his sexiest, most alluring smile. 'Yeah, this is what you're missing, boyo!' “Ah, well then, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you’ll excuse me?” He grabbed his hat and with a graceful flourish, he planted it firmly on his head before he turned to leave. 

 

Part of Ianto wanted to let Jack go; the very idea of seeing such a handsome, sexy, alluring, beautiful, lustful… ‘Shut up, already!’ he ordered his libido sternly. No, he didn’t want to see Jack hung for piracy, but he just couldn’t let him go either, not after endangering Tosh. Unfortunately, having all of UNIT chasing after him meant that when they captured him, they would do so with as much violence to his beautiful body as possible.

 

Before he could think twice about what he was doing, Ianto drew his own sword and brandished it bravely. “You’re not going anywhere!” He groaned inwardly; ‘Why can’t I sound virile and sexy like this man?’ 

 

“Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?” Jack’s own libido cranked up another notch; Ianto looked so hot standing there with his big 'sword' – Jack snickered at his own innuendo – a weapon in his hand, his beautiful blue eyes and his sweet cupid-bow lips… ‘Down boy!’ Jack shook his head; 'I really don't want to fight this young man but it looks like I have no choice.' Ianto was determined to stand in his way.

 

“You threatened Miss Sato.” Ianto needed a way to keep Jack in the smithy until he figured out what to do with him and as foolish as it sounded, a sword fight seemed the best way. Even though the man was a pirate, he didn’t deserve to suffer at the hands of UNIT thugs. 

 

“Only a little,” Jack admitted with a shrug and he grinned as they began to parry, the firelight glinting off their blades. Ianto quickly proved that he was no lightweight when it came to swordplay. Jack had to admit he was actually impressed and he nodded approvingly. “You do know what you’re doing, I’ll give you that. Excellent form.”

 

Jack leered openly at Ianto’s groin and licked his lips, leaving no question as to exactly what he was referring to and he was delighted to see Ianto blushing. ‘Oh my god, he’s even more gorgeous with that blush creeping up his neck! It's colouring his cheeks and even the tips of his ears! I wonder how far down it goes?’ Jack swallowed convulsively and tried not to groan too loudly. ‘I want him even more now!’ It took a too-close-for-comfort encounter with the tip of Ianto’s blade to bring him back to the matter at hand.

 

“But how’s your footwork? If I step here,” Jack was pleased to see Ianto following him easily, “very good. Now I step again. Ta.” Jack had successfully manoeuvred them so that he was close to the entrance; he sheathed his sword and began walking towards the front door. 

 

Ianto was determined to save Jack’s life and in a move born of pure desperation, he threw his sword and watched it land firmly in the door with a satisfying THUNK, effectively barring the exit. The first thought that crossed his mind was, ‘thank god I didn’t hit him!’

 

Jack waited until the sword stopped shaking before trying to pull it out and he was pleasantly surprised to see that it was firmly stuck in the wood. It took some effort, but he managed to pull it free with a little grunt. “That’s a wonderful trick, except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon,” Jack couldn’t help gloating, thinking ‘this is the end.' The feeling of loss that accompanied his triumph puzzled him.

 

Ianto rolled his eyes and grabbed a sword that was heating in the fire and Jack’s eyes widened with alarm when he saw the fiery red tip. Once again, the two men began their careful dance of thrust and parry. 

 

“Who makes all these?” Jack demanded to know as he glanced at the myriad swords lying everywhere even while as he and Ianto fought. 

 

“I do! And I practice with them! Three hours a day!” Ianto growled defiantly. Tosh was his only friend and given the vast difference in their social classes, propriety dictated that they couldn’t hang out all that much which meant there was nothing for him to do but practice, make swords and read. 

 

“You need to find yourself a girl, or a man or even an alien if you want." He didn’t know where the idea came from, but Jack knew for a fact that if anyone dared to lay so much as a single finger on his Welshman he would happily rip their hands off. ‘I’ll do whatever it takes to stake my claim. He’s mine!’ "I know I’d be more than willing to help you out.” The moment the offer was out of his mouth, Jack let his imagination run wild.

 

Ianto was puzzled by Jack's sudden lack of focus but he was nobody’s fool; he took advantage of the other man’s distraction to make several advancing thrusts. Jack parried his attempts without even paying attention to him. 

 

‘Destroy anyone who touches him? Whoa, where did that come from?’ Jack Harkness had never been a possessive man and he couldn’t believe that this man was stirring such strong emotions in him, ‘And I don’t even know his bloody name yet!’ No matter how hard he tried, Jack simply could not deny that something he'd pushed deep down within himself was coming to life. ‘Damn it to hell!’ he groaned silently. ‘I want this young man and before this is over by god, I will have him!' 

 

Thanks to Jack's preoccupation, Ianto was able to force the pirate back several feet with a few well-aimed thrusts “I practice three hours a day to protect those I love from pirates!” Ianto snarled at Jack. 

 

Equally matched in both skill and determination, they continued their swordfight until eventually they ended up jumping onto a cart that swayed precariously under them. Without warning, Ianto managed to hook a knife in the short length of chain that was hanging from Jack’s left wrist and he threw it upward with all his might so that it became deeply embedded in the overhead beam. 

 

In return, Jack stomped on a loose board that knocked Ianto off the cart and onto his arse. Jack then used all his body weight to pull the knife out of the wood and he fell back on to the cart just as Ianto climbed back on. In a move straight out of the circus, Ianto found himself flying up into the rafters when Jack’s weight hit the cart. Jack was delighted to see how graceful Ianto was, even when hit with the unexpected.

 

Jack didn’t have time to gloat about the cleverness of his actions before Ianto got his revenge. The young Welshman spotted a number of heavy sacks hanging from the beam and he quickly cut their ropes. The falling bags hit the cart which in turn vaulted Jack up into the rafters as well. 

 

As if they’d planned the whole thing, the two men continued their fight, jumping nimbly from beam to beam. Finally, they were back on the ground but in a stroke of bad luck, Jack lost his weapon and in desperation, he grabbed a handful of sawdust from the floor and threw it into Ianto’s eyes. While the younger man was blinded Jack pulled out his Webley and aimed it at Ianto. 

 

“You cheated!” Ianto sputtered in frustration as he wiped his eyes and face.

 

“Pirate!” Jack reminded Ianto with a jauntily grin but his good mood was ruined when he heard men trying to break down the smithy’s door. He motioned with his handgun, “Move away.”

 

“No.” Ianto had never felt so torn in his life. Despite the fact that Ianto really wanted Jack to escape he couldn’t let him go, not after the man had threatened Tosh . On the other hand, however, he knew all about UNIT's reputation for torturing prisoners and he did not want them to hurt Jack in anyway. 

 

“Please move.” Jack knew he was pleading but he simply could not go to jail; he’d been there before and he knew he didn’t do well behind bars. The maid service sucked, the linens always had a low thread count, the toilet role in the loo was never soft enough, and he inevitably ended up with noisy neighbours. 

 

Again Ianto wanted nothing more than to move aside but he couldn’t. “No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape.” He owed the Governor and Tommy too much to let Jack leave, even though that was exactly what he wanted to do. It broke his heart knowing what was going to happen to Jack when UNIT got a hold of him.

 

Jack glanced down at his gun, a haunted look in his eyes.“This shot is not meant for you,” he said ominously. He hated threatening to shoot Ianto but before either man could do anything Jack was knocked over the head with a bottle of alcohol and he dropped like a rock, unconscious. 

 

Ianto looked up from Jack's fallen body and he was surprised to see John standing there, his rum bottle in hand and he took a long drink just as Tommy’s men broke through the door, shouting. “There he is! Over here!” 

 

Tommy took a look at the slumped form of Jack and smiled at John. “Excellent work, Mr Ellis, you have assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive.” 

 

John blinked a few times as he struggled to keep from falling over. “Ju... doin' my shiv... civic du... doody, sir,” he slurred and then he giggled when a loud belch followed his words. He offered his bottle to Tommy and then shrugged his shoulders when Tommy declined. 

 

Ianto rolled his eyes; it was just like John to take credit for the whole thing. ‘As usual, he has no idea what’s been going on; he slept through the whole damn thing!’

 

Tommy ignored Ianto and John as he smiled down at Jack’s unconscious form, a look of smug satisfaction lighting up his face. As he poked at Jack with the toe of his boot, he said, “Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Harkness almost escaped. Take him away.” 

 

Ianto watched with a heavy heart as Jack was dragged away by Tommy’s men; he knew what fate awaited Jack and he didn’t like it one bit but there was nothing he could do to prevent the inevitable. He watched until Jack was out of sight; 'I'm so very sorry, Jack.' 

 

*****

Jack awoke with a splitting headache and in one of his least favourite places: a UNIT holding cell. After shifting and squirming in an useless attempt to get comfortable, he placed his hat over his eyes, folded his arms across his chest and tried to block out the sounds from other prisoners. Unfortunately, it only made the noise that much louder. Annoyed by the ruckus, Jack peeked out from beneath his hat’s brim to see what they were doing, planning to suggest that they do whatever it was more quietly.

 

On his left, the man was blowing asthmatically into a harmonica – off key, naturally – while his cellmate sang along – although it was an entirely different song. To his right, the prisoner was sound asleep and snoring loudly; every third snore he'd cough wetly and give a weird little snort. In the cell next to that, the man was carrying on a spirited conversation, complete with exaggerated hand gestures, with his invisible friend. 

 

Across the way, a few of his fellow prisoners were whistling enticingly and waving a bone at a scrawny mutt sitting nearby. The dog held the keys to the prison doors in its jaws, and Jack would swear on his pretty hat that it was laughing at its captives. “Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on.” 

 

“You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move.” Having tried that little trick himself once or twice Jack knew that it was doomed to fail.

 

“Oh, excuse us if we haven’t resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet,” the lead prisoner muttered as he tuned out Jack and focused on attracting the dog.

 

Jack just shook his head and decided to think about something much more pleasant than his fate and that something was a certain young Welshman with dark wavy hair, sweet tempting lips and eyes the colour of the Pan-Corellian seas. He pictured again just how well his sexy blacksmith filled out both the front and the back of his breeches. With a wry smile, Jack realised that his dream guy, no matter how beautiful, now seemed forever out of his reach. To Jack, the saddest part of it all was, ‘I didn’t even learn his name.’ 

 

*****

 

Back in the safe confines of the Governor’s mansion Toshiko was tucked snugly in her warm bed while her maid, Gwen, put a bed warmer between the sheets. “There you go, Miss. It’s been a difficult day for you, I’m sure.” Gwen smiled gently at her mistress, showing off the gap between her teeth. 

 

Tosh nodded and a dreamy smile graced her lips. “I suspect Commodore Brockless was going to propose but I must admit I wasn’t entirely prepared for it.” ‘If I had been, there’s no way in hell I would have worn that dress.’ It took all of Tosh’s willpower not to cry over the fact that her dreams of the perfect proposal had been ruined thanks to a stupid corset. 

 

“Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying.” Gwen spoke again, breaking into Tosh’s thoughts.

 

“Oh, yes, it was terrifying.” Truthfully Tosh hadn’t really found it frightening at all. Actually, it had been rather thrilling, not that she could ever tell anyone that. She’d already sort of ‘violated’ acceptable lady-like protocol by not falling down in a graceful swoon during her ‘ordeal’ and she knew her behaviour would be the talk of Boeshane society for days. 

 

Gwen, always hungry for gossip to share down in the servants’ quarters, latched on to the fact that Tommy had finally asked Tosh to marry him. “But the Commodore did propose. Fancy that! Now, that’s a smart match, Miss, if it’s not too bold to say.” Gwen was hoping she could find out what Tosh’s answer had been; she had a reputation as the queen of gossip to protect below stairs and she knew that the others would be dying to know about this piece of juicy news. 

 

Tosh nodded. “It is a smart match. He’s a fine man; he’s what any woman or man should dream of marrying.” Tosh knew that a man of Tommy's good looks and military rank could have almost anyone he chose but he’d chosen her. ‘Not that anyone else will get the chance; Tommy’s mine and I will happily claw out the eyes of anyone who tries anything with my man!’ Tosh nearly growled her thoughts out loud and she covered by coughing slightly and clearing her throat. 

 

Toshiko Sato-Saxon was so lost in her murderous thoughts and in thinking about being Mrs Commodore Tommy Brockless that she nearly missed Gwen’s next sentence, “Now that Ianto Jones, he’s a fine man, too.”

 

Tosh glared at Gwen and hissed angrily, “That is too bold.” Tosh knew full well that Gwen had been sniffing around Ianto, just as she knew that Ianto had made it perfectly clear on more than one occasion that he wasn’t interested.

 

Gwen hadn’t taken the rejection very well and ever since then she'd taken every opportunity to besmirched Ianto’s good name. Gwen knew that if she could find out that Tosh had a romantic interest in Ianto, it would be the perfect revenge. 'I'll show that stupid blacksmith to reject me!'

 

“Well, begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place.” Gwen knew she’d over-stepped her position and hastily decided it was best if she took her leave as quickly as possible. “Night, Miss,” Gwen performed a perfunctory curtsy and tried not to rush out the door.

 

Tosh watched her go, thankful to finally be alone with her thoughts. Clutching her pillow to her breast, she couldn’t help but shiver despite the warm, sea-scented breeze drifting in from her open window. Tosh couldn’t explain it to save her life, but she knew the breeze carried something sinister with it.

 

*****

 

Hard at work on a new sword, Ianto paused in his hammering and wiped the sweat from his brow. As he looked out into the deserted street, the hair on the back of his neck stood on edge. There was danger was in the air. 

 

*****

 

As the citizens slept on with peaceful dreams, a menacing ship, its large black sails blowing and snapping in the wind, glided slowly into Boeshane Harbour. She had sailed single-mindedly from distant seas, seeking the mysterious something that had called to her from far across the bounding main. 

 

*****

Should anyone have been out and about in the middle of the night, they would have found Governor Saxon walking with Tommy Brockless on top of the Fort. “Has my daughter given you an answer yet?” The older man held such high hopes from them as a couple.

 

Sadly Tommy shook his head. “No, sir, she hasn’t.”

 

Harold rested his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Well, she has had a very trying day. Ghastly weather, don’t you think?” The Governor shivered; despite the warm weather, there just seemed to be something wrong.

 

“Bleak.” Tommy nodded. Very bleak,” he agreed; something in the air was telling him to be on his guard.

 

The distant sound of whistling gained Saxon’s attention. “What’s that?” He looked around, trying to locate the source of the noise.

 

As a seasoned sailor, it took only Tommy a split second to recognise the sound for exactly what it was. “Cannon fire!” he raised the alarm even as he tackled the Governor and forced him to the ground. “Return fire!” he yelled to his men.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Jack was trying to sleep but it was hard to ignore the rats scuttling around his jail cell so the moment the first shot was fired, he was on his feet and rushing to the window. “I know those guns. It’s the Myfanwy!” 

 

Fear rippled through the other prisoners when they heard Jack's words. “The Black Myfanwy? I’ve heard stories. She’s been preying on ships and settlements in this part of the Universe for nearly ten years. Never leaves any survivors!” One prisoner spoke up, his fear clear in his voice. 

 

Focusing his gaze out to sea in his search for his ship, Jack briefly turned his attention to the prisoner who had spoken. “No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?” There was a twinkle in his eye as he turned back to the window.

 

*****

The Black Myfanwy’s guns are rapidly destroying the fort’s battlements, leaving the way clear for her crew to come ashore in longboats. The pirates wasted no time in carrying out their plans to destroy Boeshane and within minutes they were pillaging and plundering to their hearts' content. Everywhere Ianto looked he could see people running and screaming, trying to get away from the invaders. 

 

Ianto could not stand by and watch innocent people being killed and he quickly grabbed his sword, tucked a hatchet and a knife into his belt, and headed out into the fray. Ianto had only been on the battlement for a few minutes before he’d saved a young maid from being killed by plunging his hatchet into the chest of a blood-thirsty pirate.

 

*****

While Ianto was out fighting pirates in hand-to-hand combat, Tommy, resplendent in his spotless new uniform, was shouting orders to his men. “Sight the muzzle flash!”

 

James began giving clarification orders. “Aim for the flashes! I need a full strike, fore and aft! Let these demons bite at this! Give them everything we’ve got! I want that ship at the bottom of the harbour now!” Even as he spoke, able-bodied seamen were loading, aiming and firing every available cannon in the direction of the notorious and deadly Black Myfanwy.

 

Satisfied that his men were doing as he’d ordered, Tommy turned his attention from the battle to Saxon. “Governor, barricade yourself in my office. That’s an order!” He motioned for a sailor to accompany Saxon. “Protect this man with your life!”

 

Not a fool Saxon quickly did as Tommy ordered and as the young sailor rushed him to safety, Saxon prayed that Tosh was safe. 

 

*****

Hearing the screams from the villagers and the thunder from the cannon fire, Tosh grabbed her robe and rushed out of her bedroom, heading for the main part of the house. Just as she reached the top of the stairs she heard a loud knock at the door. “Don’t!” she cried out, trying to stop the butler from automatically opening the door but her warning came too late. 

 

As the door swung open invitingly, Rhys and Andy shared a grin that clearly said, 'even after all these years, we still can't believe how foolish some people are! Who opens their door during an attack?'

 

A cold grin curled Rhys’ lips as he stared into the stunned eyes of the butler. “Hello, chum,” he greeted the old man before shooting him in the chest, then he calmly stepped over the fallen man and began looking around. Andy and a few others from the Myfanwy rushed into the house after him. Rhys’ cold eyes searched the room, appraising its contents, and it wasn't long before his gaze landed on Tosh. “Up there!” he shouted, pointing her out to his men. 

 

Tosh stood frozen in place halfway down the staircase, wishing desperately that she could remember how to make her body move as the pirates all turned their hungry gazes on her. The predatory look in their eyes turned her blood to ice and made her skin crawl.

 

“Girl!” One pirate purred as he began moving towards her.

 

Hearing that one word was all it took to finally stir Tosh into action and she bolted back up the stairs. Gwen, having heard the commotion, was running down the hallway and she grabbed her mistress’ arm. Surprisingly strong, Gwen dragged her into a nearby chamber and bolted the door behind them. Gwen turned to face Tosh with a wide-eyed look, her fear written cleanly on her face. “Miss Sato, they’ve come to kidnap you!” 

 

“What?" Sudden fear gripped Tosh as Gwen’s words hit her. "Why?”

 

“You’re the Governor’s daughter!” Gwen told her point-blank and then she watched as Tosh’s eyes widened in horror; she knew she made her point. 

 

Biting down on her lower lip Tosh searched her mind for options and when her glance landed on the nervously pacing Gwen, she was struck by an idea. “They haven’t seen you, Gwen! Hide in here and the first chance you get, run to the fort,” Tosh ordered.

 

Gwen was torn. On one hand, she wanted to stay and fight with Tosh but on the other hand, she knew her mistress was right; she could go for help when the time was right.

 

While Gwen dithered, Tosh made the decision for her. As Rhys and Andy broke down the door, Tosh grabbed the bed warmer and swung it with all her might. Her aim was true and she managed to hit Rhys right in the face. “Go!” Tosh shouted at Gwen and the maid wasted no time in using the opening Tosh had given her. 

 

With a low growl, Andy bolted forward and caught Tosh’s arm before she could follow Gwen. “Gotcha!” he snarled at the woman who had dared to hurt his Rhys. Not yet beaten, Tosh opened the bed warmer and released the hot ash onto his head. “It’s hot! You burned me!” Andy screamed in pain and released Tosh’s arm so that he could brush the hot coals off himself.

 

Tosh, not one to waste a golden chance, gathered up her skirts and hightailed it after a fleeing Gwen.

 

Rhys, back on his feet and sporting a bright red mark on his face, grabbed Andy by the arm and brushed a stray coal from his shoulder. “Come on!” he growled as they chased after Tosh. 

 

Tosh’s heart soared when she saw that Gwen had managed get away, but the pirates that had come with Rhys and Andy cut her own escape short. They had her trapped on the stairs and were approaching her with brandished swords in their hands and lecherous grins on their faces. Tosh looked around frantically, momentarily wishing that Gwen were still with her. 

 

Thankfully, before any of the men could lay a hand on her, a stray cannon ball blasted through the wall and took out one of the pirates. While the rest of the men were distracted by the fate of their fallen comrade, Tosh was thrilled to see that luck stayed on her side. A satisfied smile crossed her face when she noticed that the force of the cannon ball had knocked the cut-crystal chandelier loose and the last thing she saw as she ran down the last few steps was the massive lighting fixture falling on Rhys and Andy.

 

Tosh ran into dining room and bolted the door shut; looking around for anything she could use as a weapon, she spied two swords mounted on the wall above the fireplace and she rushed to grab one. ‘Oh, you have got to be kidding me!’ To Tosh’s horror, the whole piece came off and as hard as she tried, she could not pull out the sword. The sounds of bodies hitting the door increased her terror and she watched as the heavy wooden doors began to buckle under the force. Her only hope was the butler's pantry, which she knew was big enough for her to hide in. 

 

She gentle shut the door just as the dining room door caved under the combined force of Rhys and Andy’s blows. “We know you’re here, Poppet,” Rhys taunted.

 

“Poppet,” Andy's lips stretched across his teeth in an unpleasant grin as he echoed Rhys’ taunt and Tosh shivered as she shuffled deeper into the pantry and crouched down in the corner. 

 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are and we promise we won’t hurt you,” Rhys called out in a singsong voice and Andy turned to his lover with an adorably confused look on his face. Rhys smiled at him, placed a finger to his lips and winked. Andy instantly got his plan. “We will find you, Poppet. You’ve got something of ours and it calls to us. The gold calls to… us!” Rhys continued his taunting.

 

Tosh fought back a gasp as her eyes flew to the medallion that still hung around her neck and she clutched it tightly. 'Why do they want Ianto's medallion?' She glanced back up and this time the gasp escaped her lips as she found herself staring into Rhys’ eyes through the crack.

 

They had found her. 

 

The door was flung open with a crash and Rhys towered over Tosh as his lips curled into a cold mocking smile that was guaranteed to terrify her. Andy, on the other hand, found the look on Rhys’ face particularly titillating. “‘Ello, Poppet.” The pirate held out his hand to her and Tosh wasn’t sure if he was offering to help her to her feet or indicating that he wanted the medallion. 

 

Knowing she was in real trouble, Tosh blurted out the only thing she could think of. “Parley!”

 

Andy blinked. “What?” The last thing he was expecting was for a well-bred woman like her to know the pirate's code. 

 

Straightening up Tosh raised her chin defiantly and looked both men straight in the eyes. “Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the Brethren, set down by the pirates Alistair and Morgan, you have to take me to your Captain.” ‘What kind of pirate doesn’t know his own code?' she wondered derisively when she saw the look of confusion on the men's faces. 

 

“I know the code,” Rhys snapped; he did not enjoy having some little girl talk down to him, especially in front of his lover.

 

Tosh ignored Rhys’ tone and continued. “If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete.”

 

“To blazes with the code!” Andy snarled angrily, ‘how dare this little strumpet talk down to my Rhys!’ 

 

Toshiko gulped and tried not to let her fear show on her face; she knew that having the pirates stand by their code of honour, as dubious as it was, was her only hope.

 

The cunning look that entered Rhys’ eyes sent a spike of fear throughout her entire body. “She wants to be taken to the Captain. And she’ll go without a fuss. We must honour the Code.”

 

*****

 

On the streets of Boeshane, Ianto Jones suddenly found himself face-to-face with the fearful pirate Ed Sherman, a huge, muscular man and before Ianto could avoid him, Ed managed to get his long arms around Ianto. He crushed the younger, smaller man to his chest in a vice grip. “Say goodbye!” he snarled happily; he loved squeezing men until their eyes popped out. 

 

As Ed’s strong arms began crushing his ribs, black spots swam before Ianto's eyes and he struggled to catch his breath. Fortunately, it seemed that someone, somewhere, was looking out for him as a large wooden sign suddenly fell on Ed and knocked him out. Ianto fell to the ground beside him, gratefully sucking in huge gulps of air. He gingerly poked himself in the chest; he was sore but he didn’t think anything was broken.

 

“Goodbye,” he snarked at Ed’s unconscious form and then something in the distance caught his attention. Dread filled Ianto as he realised that Tosh was being dragged towards the docks by some pirates. “Oh God, no! Not my Toshiko!” Grabbing his sword from where it had fallen, Ianto began running in her direction.

 

“Come on!” Rhys growled as he dragged Tosh to the longboats, his cruel grip on her arm was guaranteed to leave deep bruises.

 

“Ianto!” Tosh cried out when she saw her dear friend rushing towards her.

 

“Toshiko!” Ianto was almost upon them when he noticed that the pirate he had taken out earlier with a hatchet to the chest was heading for him. Ianto’s footsteps momentarily faltered as he stared at the man; he could not deny that he was confused by the appearance of what should have been a corpse. 

 

“Outta my way, scum!” The pirate-who-should-have-been-dead growled as he knocked Ianto hard over the head with his gun. The last thing Ianto saw before his world faded to black was his beloved Toshiko being pushed into a longboat and taken away by blood-thirsty pirates. 

 

******

 

Back at the jail, all Jack could do was stand at his window and listen to sounds of battle; he was sure that Lady Luck was mad at him when a hole was blown in the outer wall of the other prisoners’ cell leaving his wall completely intact. On his way out the door, one of the escaping pirates stopped to address Jack. “My sympathies, friend, you’ve no manner of luck at all,” he gloated as he and his fellow inmates danced their way to freedom. 

 

For a moment all Jack could do was pout; it seemed that the notoriously fickle Lady Luck had truly turned her back on him. ‘I can’t believe I’m reduced to this,’ Jack sighed in resignation as he picked up the discarded bone and began whistling. “Come on, doggy. It’s just you and me now. It’s you and ol’ Jack. Come on. Come on, good boy.”

 

The dog’s ears twitched and he cocked his head to the side as he regarded the nice tasty bone being waved before him.

 

“That’s a good boy! Come on!” To Jack’s utter delight and amazement, the dog began crawling slowly towards him. “Bit closer, bit closer. That’s it, that’s it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur,” Jack growled under his breath; the dog and the precious keys were only inches from being within his grip. ‘Just a little further…’

 

Just as Jack’s fingers brushed the dog’s fur there was a loud crash from upstairs and startled, the dog ran away with Jack’s salvation still in its teeth. “No, no, no, no, no! I didn’t mean it. I didn’t…” Jack’s frantic apology was cut off as one of the prison guards was thrown down the stairs. The unconscious man landed just outside Jack’s cell, and Jack couldn’t help but wince in sympathy when his head smacked the ground.

 

Jack’s eyes widened in delighted amazement as two pirates he never thought he’d see again came waltzing down the prison stairs. He jumped to his feet and smoothed down his clothes and mustache, trying to make himself look presentable to his rescuers.

 

Stopping at the base of the steps, Eugene took a quick look around. “This ain’t the armoury,” he quickly informed his fellow pirate, Rex. 

 

But Rex didn’t give a damn about where they were; his eyes had just locked on to Jack’s eagerly smiling face. “Well, well, well, look what we have here, Eugene. Captain Jack Harkness.” 

 

Eugene grinned as he and Rex stepped closer to Jack’s cell. “Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance.” Eugene smiled mockingly at Jack before turning his gaze back to Rex. “His fortunes aren’t improved much,” he laughed evilly. 

 

Jack moved closer to the bars and slipped his arms through the openings; as he gazed at the two men he said with a deceptively lazy drawl, “Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers,” he coolly reminded them. 

 

But whatever response Jack was expecting in return for his taunt, it was not Rex reaching in and wrapping his hand around his throat. A shaft of bright moonlight suddenly landed through the destroyed roof and shone directly on Rex’s arm. Jack’s eyes widened in horror as he saw the skeletal arm and fingers that were choking him. “So there is a curse. That’s interesting,” Jack muttered under his breath as best he could considering there was an unearthly hand at his throat trying to choke the life out of him.

 

The hate and pain were clear in Rex’s eyes as he growled out menacingly, “You know nothing of Hell!” Releasing Jack, the two pirates casually strolled out of the prison, leaving the imprisoned man alone and gasping for breath.

 

Jack’s gaze travelled to the bone still in his hand. “That’s very interesting,” Jack murmured again, a plan already beginning to take shape. 

 

*****

Tosh tried desperately to bury the panic and fear she was feeling deeper inside her as the Black Myfanwy, the most menacing ship she'd ever encountered, grew closer. It seemed like it was only a matter of moments before she was being hauled on board the ship and presented triumphantly to its first mate. 

 

Adam’s dark eyes raked over Tosh’s body, his lecherous intent obvious. “I didn’t know we were takin’ on captives.” He grinned wickedly as he pictured all the fun he could have with her.

 

“She’s invoked the right of parley with Captain Hart,” Rhys explained.

 

With more bravado than she actually felt, Tosh stepped forward. “I am here to negotiate…” Before she could finish Adam backhanded her so hard that she stumbled backwards into Rhys’ arms. Tosh shrugged him off and cupped her cheek as she looked fearfully at the man. 

 

“You will speak when spoken to,” Adam hissed dangerously and as he raised his hand to strike Tosh again another hand clasped over his. Tosh felt a small sense of satisfaction as Adam fought hard to keep his wince of pain from showing on his face.

 

Captain John Hart glared down at Adam. “And ye'll not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley,” John reminded the man, a dangerous glint in his eye.

 

“Aye, sir.” Adam knew better than to anger his captain; the last man to do so had been keelhauled.

 

John released Adam’s arm and turned a blinding smile onto Tosh. “My apologies, Miss,” and he executed a small bow. 

 

For a moment Tosh was indeed blinded by how handsome the man standing before her was. His brown hair was thick and wavy, his eyes were large and piercing, and he possessed the sharpest cheekbones Tosh had ever seen. She mentally slapped herself and reminded herself why she was here. Risking another blow but somehow knowing she was safe, Toshiko stepped forward again. “Captain Hart, I am here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Boeshane.”

 

John forced back a grin. “There are a lot of long words in there, Miss; we’re naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?” More than knowing why she was aboard his ship, John wanted to know what was in it for him.

 

Tosh forced herself not to roll her eyes at the man. “I want to you to leave and never come back.” ‘I wonder if that’s simple enough for him?’

 

“I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request,” and then John grinned with outright delight at Tosh’s adorably confused face. “Means, no.”

 

After the day she’d had Tosh was in no mood for games. Grasping the medallion around her neck Tosh yanked it off and darted over to the railing. “Very well. I’ll drop it,” she warned as she dangled the medallion over the sea. 

 

John tried very hard not to let the panic that gripped his heart show on his face. He was not about to give into the demands of some little girl who liked to use big words. “Me holds are burstin’ with swag. That bit of shine matters to us why?”

 

“It’s what you’ve been searching for. I recognized the ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from New England.” Tosh was at the end of her rope and she'd didn’t realize what she just let slip. 

 

“Did ya, now?” Suddenly John was interested in this unusually brave woman for more than just a quick roll in the sack. 

 

Tosh heard the interest in John’s tone despite his attempt at nonchalance and she decided to test the pirates. “Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless then there’s no point in me keeping it.” She let the chain start slipping slowly through her fingers and was deeply satisfied when, as one, the pirates lunged forward frantically.

 

“ Ah!” John chuckled as he realised they had just played into her hands, still he needed to be sure. “You have a name, Missy?” 

 

“Toshiko Jones. I’m a maid in the Governor’s household.” She executed a quick yet graceful curtsy as she lied through her teeth; there was no way in hell she was giving a bunch of pirates her real name.

 

“Miss Jones?” John muttered under his breath. “The Miss Jones?”

 

“The Doctor.” Rhys breathed out the words with great reverence; could this be the daughter of the Doctor?

 

John began moving towards Tosh in slow, measured steps, his eyes glued to the medallion. “And how does a maid come to own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?” John asked as he grew ever closer to Tosh.

 

“I didn’t steal it, if that’s what you mean!” Tosh was outraged by the very idea that she, the daughter of a brilliant scientist and the step-daughter of the Governor of Boeshane, was a common thief. She really wasn’t lying; in her mind, she was just keeping the strange golden disk safe so that Ianto wouldn’t get in trouble. Having something that clearly belonged to a pirate was against the law and carried penalties that ranged from a simple monetary fine to a brutal public flogging. 

 

“Very well,” and the smile that crossed John’s face put Tosh’s stomach in tight knots. “You hand it over and we’ll put your town to our rudder and ne’er return,” John promised.

 

Grateful that her desperate ploy had worked, Tosh handed John the medallion. “Our bargain?” Tosh demanded as John spun on his heel and sauntered away from her.

 

“Still the guns and stow ‘em! Signal the men, set the flags and make good to clear port!” Adam began barking orders and Tosh watched in reluctant admiration as the pirates sprang into action around her.

 

“Wait!” Tosh cried out as she chased after John who was heading for the helm. “You have to take me to shore! According to the code…” Tosh was momentarily cut off by a flurry of activity around her and had to run to catch up with her quarry. “… to the Order of the Brethren…” Whatever else Tosh was going to say was cut off when John whirled around to face her.

 

“First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations or our agreement so I must do nothing,” John gloated. “Secondly, you must be a pirate for the pirate's code to apply which clearly,” he paused as he raked his eyes appreciatively up and down Toshiko’s body, “clearly, you are not. And thirdly, the code is more what you’d call guidelines than actual rules we have to follow, so, welcome aboard the Black Myfanwy, Miss Jones.” John snickered, truly enjoying the mix of fear, angry and rage that graced Tosh’s pretty face. Being a fair dab hand with women, he knew just when to step back so that her attempt to slap his face missed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

It was the warmth of the sun on his skin that final woke Ianto and it took him a moment to realise where he was and how he’d gotten there. Once he got his bearings and remembered why he was lying out in the street, Ianto wasted no time in retrieving his sword and heading for the Fort. He had to tell the Governor and Tommy of Tosh’s kidnapping; he had to rescue his best friend. 

 

Tommy Brockless, newly promoted to the rank of Commodore of the Fleet, was doing his best to reassure Governor Saxon that they were doing everything in their power to find Tosh. He was outlining his plans to Harold when Ianto came rushing in and interrupted him. “They’ve taken her! They’ve taken Tosh!” the breathless young blacksmith revealed.

 

Without looking up from his holo-maps, Tommy issued orders to Mickey and Jake, the men who were standing nearby and who should have stopped Ianto before he managed to get through the door. “Mr Smith, remove this man.”

 

Ianto would not be denied; there was no way he was leaving his best friend in the hands of murderous pirates. “We have to hunt them down! We must save her!”

 

“And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it.” Harold was at his wit's end; all he wanted was Tosh safe and sound at home. 

 

Jake and Mickey had been having a hushed but heated argument and it seemed that Jake was the winner when he piped up, “That Jack Harkness, he talked about the Black Myfanwy.”

 

Not wanting to get in trouble for withholding vital information Mickey decided to add his own two cents worth. “Mentioned it, is more what he did.”

 

Despite his overwhelming worry for Tosh, Ianto’s heart skipped a beat when he realised that they were talking about the man who’d stolen his heart in the smithy. He prayed that he wasn’t blushing as a myriad of questions bombarded his mind. ‘Is that the name of that pirate? Does he hold the key to finding Tosh? Do you think he'll still want me? Will I be able to stop myself from jumping his bones? He has such gorgeous bones…’ Ianto shook his head slightly to dislodge those thoughts.

 

“Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it.” Ianto hated to admit that he wanted Jack to gain his freedom just as much as he wanted them to find Tosh. He also wanted the other man out of jail because it would kill something in deep within his soul if Jack was executed simply for being a pirate. 

 

Tommy immediately shook his head and killed any hope that Jack would be released. “No, the pirates who invaded this Fort left Harkness locked in his cell; ergo, they are not his allies.” Satisfied that he’d settled the matter once and for all, Tommy motioned for Mickey and Jake to remove Ianto before he turned his attention back to his maps. “Governor, we will establish their most likely course.” 

 

Fed up with being ignored Ianto avoided Jake and Mickey and buried his hatchet into the table. “That’s not good enough!” he snarled. 

 

Sighing deeply and finding patience he didn’t know he possessed, Tommy lifted his head and met Ianto’s eyes. He knew of the strong friendship between Tosh and Ianto and while he could not truly blame Ianto for his rage, neither could he let the young man go off on his own and get into danger. He knew that Tosh would never forgive him if Ianto got hurt in a misguided attempt at rescuing her. 

 

“Mr Jones, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Toshiko.” With one firm tug, Tommy pulled Ianto’s hatchet out of the table and calmly handed it back to him. 

 

‘Fine, if you won’t ask Jack for his help in finding Tosh, then I will,’ Ianto vowed as he tucked his weapon into his belt. He shrugged off Jake and Mickey's 'helping' hands and stalked out of the room with his head held high. He had a clear goal in mind as he headed straight for the prison. Whether he knew it or not, Captain Jack Harkness was going to help him rescue Toshiko. 

 

*****

Jack could not believe that once again he had resorted to trying to pick the lock of the cell with a bone. “Please…” he begged. ‘I’m so close to regaining what’s mine. If I can get out of here fast enough maybe, just maybe, I will have enough time to visit my sexy Welsh blacksmith before I sail away into the sunset.’ Jack had been quite surprised to find that the gorgeous unknown man had dominated his thoughts even more than his beloved Myfanwy. 

 

Approaching footsteps drew a curse from Jack’s lips as he was forced to toss his bone into the corner and quickly lay down. As he pretended to be asleep, he peeped out through his eyelashes and what he saw nearly gave the game away. ‘Oh please, if I’m dreaming don’t wake me up!’ Jack’s mind pleaded as the very object of his desire entered the cells. 

 

When Ianto laid eyes on the man who had haunted his every waking hour and who had crept through his dreams every night since they’d met, he almost forgot why he was there. It would be so easy to just take his sexy pirate home and lose himself in those beautiful eyes and that perfect body. “You! Harkness!” Ianto forced himself to growl out calmly; it would do him no good if Jack saw him just how much he affected him.

 

Jack shivered as the gorgeous Welshman's snarled words crawled up and down his spine and settled in his groin. For the first time the freedom-loving captain found himself grateful that he was still behind bars; they were the only things keeping him from pinning the younger man beneath him and having his wicked way with him. “Aye?”

 

‘So his name is Jack, it fits him,’ Ianto nodded approvingly. He was happy to finally know the name of the man he just couldn’t get out of his head. “You are familiar with that ship, the Black Myfanwy?” Ianto was trying to keep himself on track but it was proving quite difficult. For the first time since they’d met, he was noticing how delicious the man smelled; it was a curious thing, he’d never smelt anything like it before in his life. The scent was driving him wild with desire. 

 

Knowing precisely the affect he was having on the younger man, a lazy grin graced Jack’s lips as he raked his eyes up and down Ianto’s form. He made a point of paying special attention to the tight trousers the man was wearing and to the way they hugged his manly bits. ‘Rather impressive manly bits,’ he leered happily as he drawled out the words, “I’ve heard of it.”

 

It took all of Ianto’s willpower not to fidget or blush as Jack’s eyes dragged over his body on a slow simmering journey. For his part, Ianto’s eyes were glued to Jack’s lips and in his mind, he was feeling those lips touching everywhere Jack’s eyes had already been. He forced his imagination down and returned to the matter at hand. “Where does it make berth?” he demanded, deliberately making the words sound harsh, knowing that he was quickly losing control of the situation.

 

“Where does it make berth?” Jack heard the derision in his voice and quickly changed his tone. “Have you not heard the stories? Captain John Hart and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle de la Muerta. It’s an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is.” Jack climbed to his feet and began stalking towards Ianto, very much like a predator hunting his prey. 

 

Ianto fought down the blush that wanted to form at Jack’s hungry gaze as he forced himself to mull over Jack’s words. “The ship’s real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place" he reasoned. "Where is it?”

 

Jack chose this time to pause and casually study his nails as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. “Why ask me?” 

 

“Because... because you’re a pirate.” Even to Ianto’s ears that seemed like a weak excuse and he floundered to find a better one. "You're... I..." 

 

Jack grinned wildly at Ianto; he’d just figured out his delicious young visitor’s big secret. “And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it? I must admit that I wouldn’t mind having someone as sexy as you serving beneath me.” Jack purred out the words as the fire in his eyes turned Ianto’s legs to jelly. 

 

Despite the dire situation, for several moments Ianto couldn’t think of anything else but how much he would enjoy serving under Jack in all manner of ways. Then he remembered why he was there in the first place. “Never!” The instant the word left his lips Ianto knew he was lying both to himself and to Jack. “They took Miss Sato-Saxon!”

 

Jack’s heart plummeted and a surprising feeling of loss swept over him; it would seem that his young man was taken. “Oh, so it is that you’ve found a girl." He made no attempt to hide his deep disappointment from Ianto. “I see. Well, if you’re intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady’s heart you’ll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me.” Stung to the quick by what he perceived as Ianto’s betrayal, Jack simply could not find it within himself to help find his young man’s love.

 

Ianto saw the hurt in Jack’s eyes; he was surprised by how much the sight bothered him and he knew he had to set him straight. “It’s not like that between me and Miss Sato-Saxon. She is my dearest of friends and more importantly she is the only family I have left.” As Ianto pro-offered his explanation, Jack’s heart leapt with joy; 'I still have a chance!' A happy smile graced Ianto’s lips as he saw the abrupt change in Jack’s eyes and he quickly looked down at the cell doors so that Jack couldn’t see what he was feeling. “I can get you out of here,” he offered, suddenly realising just what he was looking at. 

 

Jack tilted his head in curiosity, his interest fully returned now that he knew his young man was single. “How’s that? The key’s run off.” He pointed towards the door where he’d last seen the mutt. 

 

Ianto shrugged and waved his hand at the bars. “I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges,” Ianto explained as he picked up a nearby bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. “With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free.” 

 

As Ianto was speaking, a horrible sense of dread began to fill Jack; this young man was reminding him of someone and Jack prayed with everything he had that he was wrong. ‘I guess there is only one way to find out.’ Taking a deep breath Jack asked, “What’s your name?”

 

“Ianto Jones.” Ianto was concentrating on getting the bench into just the right position so he failed to see the effect his words had on Jack. 

 

The moment his name fell from Ianto’s lips Jack almost collapsed, only a tight-fisted grip on the irons bars of his cell kept him upright. Could it be possible that after such a long search the key for getting his beloved Myfanwy back lay with the one man he wanted so fiercely?

 

Jack gathered his wits about him. “That be the Welsh version of John Smith, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?” 

 

Ianto wasn’t quite sure what Jack was getting at so he gave the only answer he could. “Yes.” On his seventh birthday, his mother had explained that he was named after his father, although he had no real memory of the man. All he knew of his father were the stories his mam had told him and a vague recollection of a face in a grainy photograph.

 

‘Well damn it to hell. I finally find someone who piques my interest for more than a passing shag and he just so happens to be the Doctor’s son.’ Jack’s mind was whirling along at a mile a minute and he realised something important. ‘But the only reason John would take Miss Sato with him is because he believes she’s the one he needs. But why would he take her? She can't help him. Once he learns the truth from her he’ll be back for Ianto.’ That thought put ice in his veins. 

 

The thought of his beautiful Welshman in the sadistic hands of Captain John Hart made Jack sick to his stomach and he swallowed the bitter bile that rose in his throat. ‘The only way I can keep Ianto safe is by taking him with me. I just hope he won’t end up hating me before this is all over, but I fear he might once he learns of my plans for him.’ It almost made Jack decide not to deceive Ianto but in the end, he realised that he really didn’t have a choice. 

 

Clapping his hands together Jack grinned at Ianto. “Uh-huh. Well, Mr Jones, I’ve changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on the pain of death I shall take you to the Black Myfanwy and your bonny lass, who’s not really your bonny lass but your sister. Do we have an accord?” Jack stuck his arm out through the bars and offered Ianto his hand. 

 

Ianto was no fool; he knew that Jack had changed his tune once he learned his name. ‘Something is going on here, but I need to rescue Tosh.’ Steeling himself Ianto slipped his hand into Jack’s and tried not to shiver as sparks flew between their fingers and a warm feeling of belonging swept through him. He'd never felt anything like it before in his life and he definitely wanted more. “Agreed,” and with that one word, Ianto Jones sealed his fate. 

 

Ianto wasn’t the only one affected by the physical contact between the two men and it surprised Jack how one little touch could send such strong waves of desire coursing through his body. ‘If that one little touch affects me like this, how will I react when I finally get Ianto under me?’ The thought sent a shiver of desire coursing through his body and it was an absolutely delicious feeling. Jack knew that he really should keep his distance from Ianto but something told him that was going to be so much harder than he thought. 

 

“Agreed. Get me out.” Jack somehow managed to get out cheerfully.

 

Jack watched as Ianto, with an easy flex of his muscles, lifted the door free of its hinges and it fell to the floor with a loud clang. “Hurry! Someone will have heard that!” Ianto warned Jack; he hadn’t come this far and risked so much to be stopped now.

 

“Not without my effects.” Jack glanced around and then grinned when he easily spotted his things laying all nicely piled together for him. He certainly couldn’t leave them behind; not only did they make him look as sexy as hell, they also carried the only thing that could lead them to Myfanwy. 

 

*****

 

With luck and careful timing, Ianto and Jack managed to make it to the docks where Jack decided it was time to inform Ianto of his plan. It was a brilliant plan, if Jack did say so himself, but the moment the details left Jack’s lips, Ianto could only stare at him.

 

It literally took him a moment before he found his voice again. “We’re going to steal the ship." Ianto asked in disbelief as he glanced at the mighty warship, the HMS Valiant. "That ship?” Ianto's heart was thudding in his chest at the very thought of doing something so... 

 

“Commandeer. We’re going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term.” There was a very big difference and it just irked Jack to no end that nobody would remember that. “One question about your business, boy, or there’s no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?” To be honest, Jack didn’t want to hear the extent that Ianto was willing to go to save this Tosh of his.

 

“I would die for her,” Ianto answered without hesitating for a single second or wasting a single breath. 

 

“Oh, good. No worries, then.” He could hear the bitter sarcasm in his voice and so he smiled to soften his words. Jack forced himself not to let Ianto see how jealous he was at the strong bond that Ianto obviously had with this young woman. He bit his tongue as he tried to hide his emotions, reminding himself that getting Myfanwy back was far more important than bedding Ianto. 'Yeah, right!' his infamous libido mocked him.

 

The first step in Jack’s brilliant plan included them walking under the water with a lifeboat over their heads. “This is either madness or brilliance,” Ianto muttered as he struggled to keep his head above water. 

 

A crazy grin crossed Jack’s face and lit up his eyes. “It’s remarkable how often those two traits coincide,” Jack cheerfully educated Ianto.

 

Ianto couldn’t help but smile at Jack’s chipper response; ‘for a pirate the man is actually pretty fun to be around.' He was surprised by how happy that thought made him feel and he smiled brightly at the back of Jack's head.

 

Together the two skilfully and quietly climbed up onto the Valiant, where Jack pulled out his gun and sword. “Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!” Jack ordered.

 

Ianto stood bravely beside Jack and fought the urge to say something foolish like ‘Aye!' and 'Avast, me hearties!’ and then he had to fight the urge to giggle when he realised what he’d sound like if he did. Ianto knew that acting like a silly schoolgirl would earn him nothing but derisive laughter. 

 

A short barking laugh escaped James’ lips as he quickly pointed out, “This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You’ll never make it out of the bay.” He put as much triumphant snark in his voice as he could.

 

Not liking to be mocked, and especially not by a nancy-boy of a sailor, Jack pointed his gun at James’ nose and reminded him of one very important fact: “Son, I’m Captain Jack Harkness. Savvy?”

 

Somehow, and to his very day, Ianto has absolutely no idea how they did it, Jack and Ianto managed to get James and his men off the Valiant and into a small boat. After watching them head for the main docks, Jack and Ianto prepared to set sail on their stolen… uh… commandeered ship. 

 

It was one of the UNIT men, standing next to the Commodore listening to various rescue plans being discussed, who finally noticed the small boat heading towards the docks. He shaded his eyes and squinted into the sun trying to figure out who the men were and if they posed any sort of threat. With a jolt he realised it was James and his men but that couldn’t be! They should be onboard… “Commodore!”

 

“Sir, they’ve taken the Valiant! They’re taking the ship! Harkness and Jones – they’ve taken the Valiant!” James yelled towards the dock while frantically waving his arms in hopes of catching someone’s attention. He was still too far away to be heard clearly, but James gave it everything he had.

 

On the battlements. Tommy saw the longboat heading for the docks; he recognised James right away and while he couldn't make out the words being shouted, he knew something was up and it wasn’t good. Grabbing his spyglass Tommy focused on the main deck of his ship and he could clearly see that there were two men on board working to get the Valiant ready for sail. One of them turned around so that Tommy could see his face.

 

“Rash, Jones, too rash,” Tommy muttered under his breath as he realised who the second man was and that saddened him ever more. “That is without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen.” Tommy had to admit that he was intrigued by the question of just how Jack planned to get the Valiant under sail before they catch up to him with the TARDIS.

 

“Here they come!” Ianto called out to Jack when he saw the TARDIS setting sail on a course straight towards them. 

 

A smile graced Jack’s face. ‘You’re almost making this too easy, Commodore.’ 

 

“Bring her around! Bring her around!” James ordered the crew of the small boat as the TARDIS moved in closer to the Valiant. He hoped to block the ship’s forward passage with his longboat just long enough to slow the Valiant down and he watched with satisfaction as his men put their backs into it and plied the oars diligently.

 

Tommy and his men quickly swarmed over the railings of the Valiant and scattered in various directions, but Jack and Ianto were nowhere in sight. Tommy was not surprised; “Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges,” he ordered. 'I am not letting Jack or Ianto off this ship unless they are in chains!'

 

High on the mast where the typical non-imaginative UNIT sailor wouldn’t think to look, Jack and Ianto shared a quick nod. A moment later they were swinging across the gap to land gracefully on the yardarms of the mighty TARDIS. With the element of surprise on their side, they easily knocked the few remaining crewmen over the sides and into the harbour. In their haste to board the Valiant, the sailors had neglected to lower the TARDIS' sails and within moments of boarding her, Jack and Ianto were quickly ready to sail away with the TARDIS. 

 

Frustrated by his men’s’ inability to find the two pirates – he now considered Ianto a pirate by simple virtue of association with Harkness – Tommy paced the deck impatiently. As he gazed out to sea seeking inspiration, his sharp eyes spotted his prey and immediately realised that he’d been played. “Sailors, back to the TARDIS! Now!”

 

“Quickly men!” One UNIT man cried out in encouragement as they scrambled to grab the nearby ropes and swing onto the passing TARDIS. One by one they all missed their target and fell into the ocean with various sizes splashes, leaving Tommy groaning in disgust at their failure. 

 

With a show of pirate gallantry, Jack swept off his hat and placed it over his heart. “Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We’d have had a hard time of it by ourselves!” Jack cheerfully informed Tommy with a big grin lighting up his face. Even across the distance, Jack could see the flush of anger on Tommy’s face and it filled him with satisfaction. 

 

Furious with himself for letting a pirate outsmart him, Tommy began barking out orders to his men. “Set top sails and clear up this mess!” Well aware of the consequences of incurring Tommy’s wrath, the sailors scrambled to get the Valiant under way as quickly as possible. 

 

“With the wind at a quarter astern, we won’t catch them,” Esther pointed out quickly and given Tommy's temper, rather bravely. 

 

Tommy shook his head as he stared hard at the moving TARDIS. “We don’t need to catch them,” he told her in a grim voice, “just get them in range of the long nines.”

 

Immediately understanding what Tommy intended to do, Esther was quick to dish out the orders. “Hands come about! Run out the guns!” Once that was accomplished to her satisfaction, she turned her gaze back to Tommy. “We open fire on our own ship, sir?” She couldn’t believe that he was suggesting such a thing; the TARDIS was the pride of their fleet.

 

“I’d rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate,” Tommy stated coldly. “Let’s get going!” 

 

Unfortunately, the helmsman found that he was unable to follow those orders. “Commodore, he’s disabled the rudder chain, sir!” 

 

Tommy put his fingers to his temples and rubbed small circles with his fingertips: he could feel a nasty headache forming. 'Damn that bloody Harkness!'

 

James’ eyes widened as he realised that the TARDIS was bearing down on his small boat and making no attempt to avoid it. “Abandon ship!” he yelled at the top of his lungs and then he joined his men in their frantic dives and jumps into the water. The last man had just managed to jump clear as the bow of the mighty TARDIS hit their boat. Within seconds, the longboat was broken up into kindling and the debris rapidly sank beneath the waves. With nothing to stand in her way, Jack aimed the TARDIS for the open seas.

 

Back on the Valiant Esther could not hide the awe in her voice as she exclaimed, “That’s got to be the best pirate I’ve ever seen!”

 

“So it would seem,” Tommy grumbled begrudgingly under his breath. He refused to admit he had any admiration for the man, but still, that was a pretty amazing technique.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Onboard the TARDIS, Jack was finding it hard to focus on sailing the ship when all he could see was the sun gleaming down on Ianto. The gorgeous young Welshman had removed his shirt and was sharpening his sword while telling Jack a little bit about his past. Jack's eyes were glued to the sight of Ianto's muscles, slick with sweat, moving gracefully beneath his pale Welsh skin. 

 

“When I was a lad living in New England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father.” Ianto could feel the hot burn of tears prickling at his eyes and he didn’t dare look up at Jack. Instead, he focused on the long, steady strokes of his sharpening stone across the edge of his blade.

 

Hearing the pain and loneliness in Ianto’s voice awoke something deep within Jack and his heart ached with the knowledge that his precious Rose had departed from this world. But Jack knew that he couldn’t let Ianto see his pain; it would raise too many questions that he wasn’t ready to answer, not just yet. 'Some day I'll tell Ianto about how wonderful Rose Tyler was. She was brilliant, so brave and so filled with love.' Summoning every bit of nonchalance he could, Jack gazed out over Ianto’s shoulder as he said, “Is that so?”

 

Jack’s act didn’t fool Ianto for an instant, and he finally decided that it was the right time to bring his suspicions to light. “My father, John Smith. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that’s what I wanted, I didn’t press the matter. But I’m not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father.” 

 

Jack tried, unsuccessfully, not to wince when he heard the hurt tone in Ianto’s voice. It was clear that his beautiful boy knew – had always known – that Jack was using him for his own selfish gain. “I knew ‘im and your mother. I was probably one of the few who knew him as John Smith. Everyone else just called him the Doctor.” Jack decided it couldn’t hurt to let Ianto in on the truth; it was very important to him and to any possible future they might have together that his boy trust him. 

 

“The Doctor?” Ianto asked guardedly; he really wasn’t sure if he liked where this was going.

 

Jack knew instinctively that Ianto was not going to react well to what he was about to tell him and he smiled reassuringly. “Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him.”

 

Ianto couldn’t, no he wouldn’t believe what Jack was telling him. There was simply no way that his father was a pirate, his mother would have told him that. “It’s not true! He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law.”

 

Jack was stunned by Ianto’s words. ‘Oh, Rose, what did you tell this boy? You loved the fact that John was a pirate! Why did you hide this from your son?’ It was Jack’s anger at Rose’s lie that made him bite back at Ianto. “He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag!” Jack snarled savagely, leaving his place and moving towards Ianto. For some reason, it was very important to Jack that Ianto understand and appreciate exactly who and what his father was. 

 

Ianto stubbornly shook his head. “My father was not a pirate.” He moved for his sword but Jack beat him to it and before Ianto realised what was going on, Jack was using his hard body to pin him against the railing. Shivers racked Ianto’s body as the full impact of Jack’s scent bombarded his senses; it intensified the delicious pressure of Jack’s groin against his. It took all of his self-control not to writhe against his captor, to seek a little relief from the delicious feeling of Jack's own growing hardness. 

 

Jack glanced at the sword lying at their feet.“You don’t want to do that. It’s not worth you getting beat again.” Jack’s lust-darkened eyes bored into Ianto’s as he fought the urge to kiss Ianto’s oh-so-tempting mouth. 

 

“You didn’t beat me! You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I’d have killed you!” Ianto snapped out; he was so outraged by Jack’s claim of victory that he momentarily forgot how good Jack's body felt.

 

A lazy grin overcame Jack’s face. “Then that’s not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?” Jack’s voice dropped down an octave into a husky tone that was designed to seduce. The fire and passion burning beneath Ianto’s surface was something Jack so desperately wanted to taste and from the way Ianto’s heart was pounding in his chest it was clear that Ianto wanted the same thing.

 

‘I’m sorry, Ianto,’ Jack thought regretfully as he released Ianto and quickly moved one of the sails so that the yardarm caught Ianto full in the chest and swung him out over the sea. Jack tried not to let the hurt and fear on Ianto’s face sway him, but it was damn hard.

 

“Now, as long you’re just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can’t do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can’t. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you’ll have to square with that someday.” He saw the pain in Ianto’s eyes intensify at his words and his conscience pricked at him, but he shook it off.

 

“Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can’t bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…” Of course, there was no way that Jack would ever let Ianto drown but his young Welshman didn’t know that. He hung out over the waves, desperately clinging to the yardarm with all his might and praying for the moment when he’d feel the solid deck beneath his feet again. 

 

Jack swung Ianto back on board and before he could stop himself he pulled Ianto into his arms and claimed his kissable mouth in a kiss of pure and absolute possession. Before Ianto could respond Jack broke the kiss, but he did not loosen his possessive grip on Ianto. He'd never found any man, woman or alien who felt so perfect in his arms and he never wanted to let go. 

 

However, common sense told him to finish what he had been saying before temptation got the best of him. He looked deeply into Ianto's eyes, peering into his soul. “Can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?” 

 

Ianto would admit that his brain had short-circuited moment Jack’s lips had touched his in that soul-searing kiss, and his skin was burning from the possessive hold the pirate had on his waist. “Tor… Tortuga?” Ianto’s throat was dry and he had to force the word past his lips. 

 

“Tortuga,” Jack agreed. ‘I’m going to have to keep my eye on Ianto once we reach land; there's no way any I’m letting anyone sink their claws into my Ianto.’ He leaned in so close to Ianto that their lips almost met and Ianto was so distracted by the hope that Jack was going to kiss him again that he missed the single heartfelt word that Jack breathed against his lips:

 

“Mine.”

 

*****

True to his word, from the moment they arrived on Tortuga Jack made sure to keep Ianto firmly by his side; a possessive aura radiated off him, clearing declaring Ianto to be ‘mine’. As they strolled into town, Ianto's eyes never stopped moving. He'd never been away from Boeshane before and he was fascinated by the exotic beauty of Tortuga. He listened with rapt attention while Jack regaled him with tales of previous visits to the island. 

 

“More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?” Jack was curious as to what Ianto thought of the pirate’s second home. It was surprisingly very important to him that Ianto liked being there, and in a roundabout way, that meant being with him.

 

“It’ll linger,” Ianto admitted with a raised eyebrow; he was still not sure what to make of Jack’s claim on him. It hadn't escaped Ianto's notice that the moment any man or woman so much as looked at him for more than a second, Jack would pull him a little closer and glare at the offending party. In a way, he found it a little endearing; no one had ever made him feel so special or so desired before. 

 

A grin graced Jack’s face; from Ianto’s response he knew he didn’t have to worry about Ianto going out and taking someone up on their offer. “I’ll tell you, mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted.” 

 

Jack spotted a familiar female heading towards him and cringed slightly. He put on a big smile as she stepped up to them “Martha!” The beautiful dark-skinned woman said nothing but rather she slapped Jack across the face as hard as she could before walking away without ever saying a word. “Not sure I deserved that,” Jack pouted under his breath. 

 

Only a few minutes later Jack fought the urge to run and hide when he spotted another angry woman heading towards him. The desired to hide behind Ianto was almost overpowering, but he forced himself to stand his ground. “Donna!” He tried to sound cheerful. 

 

“Who was she?! And who’s he?!” Donna demanded in a loud, shrill voice even before she’d reached the men and when she did arrive, she stopped and stood there toe-to-toe with them, glaring daggers at Jack and Ianto. 

 

“Wha…?” That as all Jack managed to get out before Donna slapped him so hard that even Ianto winced at the blow. “I may have deserved that,” Jack admitted in a wry voice. He rubbed at the bright red handprint forming on his cheek. 'Ianto should kiss it and make it all better,' he pouted childishly. 

 

*****

After Donna had flounced away in a flurry of ruffled skirts and muttered curses, Jack and Ianto continued through town looking for Jack’s old mates. It was surprisingly easy to find Owen; the first person Jack asked pointed to the town's communal pigpen. Ianto was sure the local was having them on, but sure enough, sleeping in the much and filth, they found the first of Jack's dubious friends. Ianto tried desperately not to breathe in the smell while Jack just rolled his eyes at them both before grabbing a bucket of water and tossing it onto Owen. 

 

“Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!” Owen Harper yowled with anger and scrambled to his feet sputtering and coughing like a madman. "Don't you know a man could die if ever swallowed water?"

 

Jack laughed with delight as he watched his old mate; Owen was quite a sight with his feet squelching in the muck as he desperately wiped water from his face.

 

“Mother’s love! Jack!” Owen stopped cursing once he laid eyes on the man who’d just tried to drown him. “You should know better than to wake a man when he’s sleeping. It’s bad luck.” Owen grouched sheepishly.

 

Jack grinned charmingly. “Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking.”

 

Jack knew full well that there was no way Owen was going to turn down a free drink and he was right. “Aye, that’ll about do it,” Owen agreed and swung his leg over the fence. Ianto chose that moment to throw his own bucket of water on him.

 

“Blast! I’m already awake!” Owen sputtered angrily; he clenched his fists, ready for a fight.

 

“That was for the smell,” Ianto calmly informed him and then he and Jack exchanged identical and telling looks. 

 

*****

The trio entered a local tavern and even though he hated to let Ianto out of his sight, Jack couldn’t let him overhear his conversation with Owen. “Keep a sharp eye,” he instructed Ianto before he and Owen headed to the back of the common room and a quiet table against the wall. 

 

“Now, what’s the nature of this venture of yours?” Owen asked after gulping down half of his drink.

 

“I’m going after the Black Myfanwy.” Jack’s voice was as calm and nonchalant as if he’d just informed Owen he hadn’t bathed that day. 

 

Owen choked on his drink and Jack grinned as he slapped the man on the back. “Are ye out of yer bloody mind?!” Owen gasped in disbelief.

 

“I know where it’s going to be, and I’m going to take it.” Jack issued his declaration with pure confidence. 

 

Managing to clear his airway, Owen hoped he could reason with Jack; he didn’t want to see his old friend die needlessly. “Jack, it’s a fool’s errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Myfanwy.”

 

“That’s why I know what Hart is up to. All I need is a crew.” Jack prayed silently, hoping against hope that he would not have to let Owen know who Ianto really was and how he could be used to achieve his goal. 

 

“From what I hear tell of Captain Hart, he’s not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one.” Owen stated as he took another swallow of his drink.

 

“Well, then I’d say it’s a very good thing I’m not a fool then, eh?” Jack’s infamous ego was beginning to show. 

 

“Prove me wrong,” Owen challenged Jack. “What makes ye think Hart will give up his ship to you?” He wanted proof that Jack could deliver on his promise before he’d even think about sticking his own precious neck out. 

 

Jack cast a quick glance at Ianto, judging the distance between Ianto and their table and praying that his young man didn’t overhear him. ‘I’m sorry, Ianto, for using you like this. And I swear on my soul that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe,’ Jack vowed silently to himself. “Let’s just say it’s a matter of leverage, eh?” He nodded at Ianto. 

 

Owen raised an eyebrow quizzically as he studied the young man over the rim of his mug; he didn't look like much at first glance. 'Jack must see something in the kid I don't.' He’d been around Jack long enough to know that he’d never seen Jack act the way he was around Ianto. “The kid?” 

 

Jack leaned forward and whispered, “That is the child of Doctor John Smith. His only child, savvy?” In that very moment, Jack hated himself more than he ever had in his entire life. ‘Please forgive me, Ianto.’ 

 

Owen’s eyes grew wide; he no longer had any doubt that Jack truly had something Hart wanted and probably wanted desperately. He cast another appraising glance in Ianto’s direction. “Is he, now? Leverage, says you? I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I’ll find us a crew. There’s bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you.” 

 

“One can only hope. Take what you can...” Jack raised his glass and toasted Owen.

 

“... Give nothing back,” Owen finished off the quote and then they finish off their drinks.

 

Sagging bonelessly against the bar post, Ianto forced back a wave of intense pain. He hadn’t intended to listen in on Jack’s conversation, but he’d overheard every word and now he knew the truth. Jack didn’t care a whit for him; he was only using him. He was nothing more than a love-sick pawn in Jack’s sinister game and knowing that hurt Ianto’s heart more than he thought possible. 

 

*****

 

Onboard the Black Myfanwy, Tosh was imprisoned below decks and she paced the length of the small cabin anxiously. 'How could I be so stupid as to trust a pirate!?' she berated herself for the tenth time. Without warning, the door flew open and Rhys entered holding a dress of deep purple satin in his arms. Even from a distance, Toshiko could see that it was an extremely expensive garment and despite her circumstances, her fingers itched to feel the fabric.

 

“You’ll be dinin’ with the captain. And he requests you wear this,” Rhys officially informed her as he held the dress out to her. 

 

Ignoring the pro-offered gown was difficult but Tosh persevered. “Well, you may inform your captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce to his request.” Tosh deliberately used the condescending tone of her voice to inform him that, clearly, he was extremely beneath her. 

 

A leer spread across Rhys’ lips. “He said you’d say that. He also said if that be the case, you’ll be dinin’ with the crew,” the pirate watched as Tosh shrugged nonchalantly and then he winked at her “… and you’ll be naked.” 

 

Tosh couldn’t prevent the gasp that escaped her lips and she quickly snatched the dress out of Rhys’ hands. ‘That bastard!’ she fumed, ‘of course he knew I would take the lesser of two evils!' She laid the dress on the chair and began to prepare for her dinner with the captain.

 

She’d gotten her sash undone and was just about to remove her dressing gown when she was startled by a sound behind her. Spinning around Tosh was horrified to see that Rhys was still standing in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest and a lecherous grin on his face. She didn’t need to look down to know that the pirate was obviously becoming aroused by watching her.

 

Gathering her courage, Tosh raised her chin and glared at him haughtily. “I will be sure to inform your captain of your interest in my dressing habits. He’ll most likely wish to reward you for your diligence.” She bit back a smile when she saw the man’s face turn white as a sheet and sweat pop out on his brow.

 

“NO!” Rhys raised his hands in surrender as he back-pedaled through the door so fast he bounced off the wall behind him. “Uh… no!” Tosh giggled as she listened to him running down the hall and up the stairs. 

 

Not long after she finished dressing, Tosh found herself above decks and in the Captain’s rather spacious cabin, where a huge feast had been laid out for her. Despite her overwhelming hunger, Tosh retained her breeding and manners and picked at her food daintily. 

 

John Hart watched her for a few minutes, admiring her lady-like behaviour. More than that however, he simply could not take his eyes off her; in his eyes, Toshiko Sato-Saxon was absolutely beautiful. Her skin glowed in the candlelight of his cabin and the deep wine hue of her dress set off her skin to perfection. “There’s no need to stand on ceremony, nor any call to impress anyone. You must be hungry,” Hart encouraged her by pushing the largest platter closer to her plate.

 

Tosh hadn’t eaten since dinner the night before, and she was really hungry. Accepting his permission, she grabbed the leg from the turkey and bit down on it with relish, tearing off a chunk and chewing it with relish. She might be associating with pirates, but one of them was a better cook than she had a home. She tried not to giggle at the idea of a pirate chef working the kitchen of the governor's mansion; she knew her father would have a stroke right on the spot if that ever happened. 

 

After watching Tosh enjoy her food for a few minutes, the captain filled a large gold goblet and passed it to her. “Try the wine,” John told her and Tosh accepted the offered cup and took a long gulp. She had to admit that it rivalled anything her step-father had ever poured. The Governor's mansion boasted a wine cellar stocked with some of the best and rarest wines and liquors to be found on the seven seas but there was nothing on his racks that could touch what Tosh was enjoying at a pirate's table.

 

“And the apples?” John’s hand hovered over the fruit bowl as he decided which one to select, his fingers touching and caressing each one before he made a decision. After polishing it on his waistcoat, he offered it to her with a flourish, “One of these next.”

 

The moment Tosh laid eyes on the bright red apple, she froze with fear and a deep sense of dread hit her. “It’s poisoned,” she whispered her eyes wide with pure fear. 

 

Amusement burbled up within Hart and he chuckled briefly. “There would be no sense to be killing ye, Miss Jones,” John lazily informed her with a bright twinkle in his eyes. 

 

“Then release me!” Tosh cried out; she could not understand why she was still here. “You have your trinket; I’m of no further value to you.” ‘I was such a fool to have ever come on board this ship!’ 

 

John reached two fingers into his waistcoat pocket, pulled out the medallion and looked first at it and then at Tosh. With a sudden flash of understanding dawning in his eyes, John barked out a laugh “You don’t know what this is, do ye?” 

 

Barely able to resist rolling her eyes at the idiocy of the man, Tosh stated sneeringly, “It’s a pirate medallion,” like it was hands-down the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

A low chuckle escaped John’s lips; as he leaned forward in his chair he held the medallion by its chain and let it twist slowly in the candlelight. The effect was breath-taking and Tosh found herself mesmerised by the sight. “This is Aztec gold,” he told her reverently. “One of eight hundred and eighty-two identical pieces that were delivered in a stone chest to the Master himself. It was blood money paid to stem the slaughter his armies wreaked upon them.

 

“But the greed of the Master was insatiable so the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. ‘Any mortal that remove but a single piece from the stone chest shall be punished for eternity’,” he quoted, wondering what her reaction to his explanation was going to be. 

 

Tosh snorted in derision and crossed her arms over her chest. “I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Hart.”

 

“Aye!” John agreed enthusiastically. “That’s exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale! Buried on the Island of the Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is.” John saw the look of bemused condescension on Tosh’s face but he persevered with his story telling. “Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took ‘em all. We spent ‘em and traded ‘em and frittered ‘em away on drink and food and pleasurable company.” 

 

‘Why am I not surprised,’ Tosh thought as she toyed with her wine glass. 

 

“The more we gave ‘em away, the more we came to realize the drink would not satisfy, the food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust.” John leaned toward Tosh as if to emphasise his earnestness. 

 

“We are cursed men, Miss Jones. Compelled by greed we were, but now we are consumed by it.” John’s voice was heavy with sorrow, pain and the suffering he and his men had gone through. 

 

While Tosh had to admit she did feel some small measure of sympathy for Hart and his men, she was having a hard time believing such a ridiculous story. Seeing that John had collapsed back in his chair and appeared to be lost in his thoughts, Tosh took advantage of the time to look around the cabin. Despite the fact that John Hart was a pirate, as captain of the Black Myfanwy he lived a luxurious lifestyle compared to the members of his crew.

 

The cabin was located at the stern of the ship, which allowed for a bank of shuttered windows that were currently open to the soft evening breeze. The room was awash with candlelight and it glittered off a myriad of gold objects, including a large chest of coins and jewels in one corner. Unbidden, Tosh’s eyes strayed to the far wall where the captain’s oversized bed was piled high with soft pillows and silken duvets. It was obvious that the Myfanwy was a very successful pirate ship and that her captain kept the best of her spoils for himself. 

 

As she turned her attention back to the table, Tosh spotted a butter knife lying quite close to her hand. She glanced at John but he was still lost in introspection; she very carefully slid her hand over the handle and hid it in her sleeve of her dress. 

 

Hart returned to the present and held the medallion up in front of her. “There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece.” John grinned at Tosh with a strange maniacal expression in his eyes. 

 

The feral look on John’s face frightened Tosh and once again a feeling of dread filled her soul. “And the blood to be repaid?” she asked softly. 

 

“That’s why there’s no sense to be killing ye… yet.” John grinned at Tosh and held out the apple again. “Apple? Arr!” John jerked back in his chair when Tosh stabbed him with her stolen knife, but to Tosh’s growing horror John merely pulled it out and widened his grin. “I’m curious, after killing me what was it you were planning on doing next?” John asked strictly for his own pure amusement. 

 

His mocking laughter chased after Tosh as she ran out of his cabin and out onto the main deck. She stumbled to a startled halt and a horrified shriek escaped her lips when she saw that shafts of the moonlight were shining down on the members of the crew. The beautiful moonbeams that she was so used to seeing shining on her rose beds were now showing the men as nothing but decaying skeletons.

 

Unable to believe what she was seeing, Tosh tried to back away, to escape the nightmare in front of her, but suddenly John was standing next to her, holding her arms in his tight grasp. "No! Please, let me go!" her voice was nothing more than a tiny whimper.

 

“Look!” John crooned into her ear. “Look at us, Miss Jones. The purity of the moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I’ve been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I’ve been starving to death and haven’t died. I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman or man’s flesh.”

 

John released his hold on Tosh's arm and stepped forward into the moonlight where Tosh was able to see him for the skeleton he was. “You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Jones. You’re in one!”

 

John grabbed a bottle of wine from one of his crew and took a long drink leaving Tosh to watch in sickening horror as the liquid poured out over his ribs and onto the deck. As John and his crew shook with raucous laughter, Tosh rushed back into the safety of the captain's cabin. Slamming the door shut behind her, she shot the deadbolt home and then fell helplessly against the heavy wooden door.

 

Mind-numbing fear tightened its grip on her and she gasped desperately for breath as her legs gave out and she sank to the floor in a trembling heap. 'What are those ghastly skeletal creatures going to do to me once they learn I'm not the one they're seeking!' Suddenly, a more terrifying thought occurred to Tosh and she gasped; ‘what will they do to Ianto once they learn the truth about him?' 

 

“What are ye looking at? Back to work!” John shouted orders to his men once he was sure Tosh was gone; he did so enjoy torturing normal folks but there was work to be done. 

 

“You heard the Captain! Back to work,” Rex ordered and as the moon hid her face behind a passing cloud, the crew quickly returned to their tasks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

The next morning, warm sunlight streamed down on the docks of Tortuga Bay. Jack and Ianto, who was doing his utmost to act as though he were still ignorant of Jack’s true plans for him, were inspecting the crew that Owen had managed to round up. 

 

“Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot,” Owen proudly told Jack. 

 

“So this is your able-bodied crew?” Ianto questioned clear doubt lacing his voice as his eyebrows met his hairline. 

 

Scowling first at Ianto and then at Owen, Jack stepped towards the first man in line. “You, sailor!” It hadn’t escaped Jack’s notice that Ianto was being short and testy with him and it worried about him; he wasn’t sure what was going on. There was a distance between them that hadn’t been there before and Jack feared that despite his attempts at secrecy, Ianto had indeed overheard him last night. 

 

“Ross, sir.” Owen informed him, nodding towards the man who had taken a step forward. 

 

“Mr Ross, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?” When Ross stayed quiet, Jack allowed his frustration and worry about Ianto boil over. “Mr Ross! Answer, me!” he demanded loudly.

 

Owen took that moment to speak up again. “He’s a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one’s yet figured how.” 

 

Jack took a single step to the side so that he was facing Ross’ parrot head on. “Mr Ross’… uh… parrot. Same question.” He rolled his eyes and hoped that the parrot didn’t notice; ‘I can not believe that I’m questioning a bloody parrot!’ 

 

The parrot preened under the attention and made a great show of fluttered his wings as he squawked loudly, “Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!”

 

Ianto was actually quite surprised by how easy it was to understand the bird and he wondered what else Mr Ross’ parrot could say. With a shake of his head, Ianto brought himself back to the business at hand, and both he and Jack looked to Owen for answers. “Mostly, we figure that means yes,” Owen explained. 

 

‘Seems logical to me,’ Jack thought with a shrug. “Of course it does,” without even trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice he agreed with Owen before turning to face Ianto. “Satisfied?” he asked the young Welshman; for some reason he didn’t understand and wasn’t prepared to examine at the moment, Ianto’s approval really mattered to him.

 

“Well, you’ve proved they’re mad, I’ll give you that much.” Ianto couldn’t help the bitter tone of his voice as he snapped out his words; he was still hurting over what he’d learned last night. ‘I really thought I meant something to Jack after the way he kissed me.’ Ianto’s lips tingled as he felt Jack’s lips against his again. 'I guess I'll never feel that way again.' 

 

Surprisingly, hot tears prickled behind Ianto eyelids and he quickly blinked them away; if anyone asked he’d just say it was from having the sun in his eyes. Never in his life had a kiss felt so right and it hurt his heart more deeply than he could have imagined to know that Jack had probably only kissed him as a way to distract him and keep him around. 

 

Jack saw the look of hurt flash through Ianto’s eyes and he really wanted to take the other man aside and talk to him in private; he knew he needed to clear the air with Ianto or he risked losing the young man completely. But before he could act on his thoughts, a new voice cut through the air.

 

“And what’s the benefit for us?” 

 

A wave of fear filled Jack; he knew the owner of that voice and he wasn’t looking forward to seeing them again. With his head held high, Jack very carefully walked past each of the crew members. He paused briefly before each one before moving on until finally he came to a stop in front of a sailor who wore their hat so low that it covered their face. 

 

Knowing exactly who he was going to find, Jack cringed as he carefully removed the hat and revealed to the assembled group the face of a dark-skinned woman. “Kathy!” Jack tried to sound happy to see her but the handsome woman merely glared at Jack before delivering such a mighty slap to Jack’s face that his head rocked back. 

 

“I suppose you didn’t deserve that one either,” the laughter in Ianto’s voice was music to Jack’s ears and he risked peeking at the younger man. The obvious amusement shining brightly in Ianto’s eyes delighted him but he hid his smile.

 

“No, that one I deserved,” Jack muttered in surly confirmation before turning his gaze back to the fuming Kathy.

 

“You stole my boat!” Kathy growled in rage. 

 

“Actually…” Before Jack could utter another word, Kathy delivered another powerful slap to the side of his head. “…borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you!” Jack struggled to explain his actions.

 

“But you didn’t!” Kathy pointed out succinctly. 

 

“You’ll get another one,” Jack quickly promised and took a step back, not wanting to be on the receiving end of another slap. 

 

Kathy pointed her forefinger at him. “I will.” Those two words carried a distinct promise of more pain to come if Jack didn’t keep his word. 

 

Despite the immeasurable hurt that Jack had caused him, Ianto chose that moment to join the conversation; he just couldn’t stand to see Jack get slapped again. He offered Kathy his most charming and boyish smile as he said, “A better one.”

 

“A better one!” Jack quickly agreed, pleased to see that Ianto was still on his side, at least for the moment. 

 

“That one,” Ianto pointed over Jack’s shoulder to the TARDIS. 

 

“What one?” Jack followed Ianto’s gaze and when he realised what Ianto was doing, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had indeed hurt Ianto. “That one?!” he squawked in astonishment, but when he saw both Ianto and Kathy glaring daggers at him, he instantly agreed. “Aye, that one.” His shoulders slumped in defeat and he turned to the others. “What say you?”

 

“Aye!” The crew readily agreed and they quickly left Jack, Ianto and Owen standing on the docks as they headed towards the TARDIS. Ross’ parrot had the final word, calling out, “Anchors aweigh!” as they all trooped up the gangplank. 

 

“No, no, no, no, no! It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir.” Owen quickly reminded Jack as he took a long drink from his flask. 

 

Jack stared up at the blue sky, trying to imagine what Kathy would do to them, more importantly to him, if they even thought about leaving her behind. “It’d be far worse not to have her,” he muttered in a mournful tone before turning on his heel and heading for the TARDIS.

 

Ianto and Owen exchanged a resigned yet puzzled look before they both looked in the direction that Jack had been staring in but they saw nothing up there but beautiful, crystal-clear, blue skies. 

 

*****

 

With a good crew manning her, the TARDIS was soon under way and flying along with her sails full of wind. They had smooth sailing for a while but as everyone who ever heard the call of the sea knows, the ocean is a cruel mistress who cannot be tamed. Just as the crew was getting settled in for friendly game of cards, a storm suddenly came out of nowhere. Gale-force winds and bow-crushing waves were upon them before they could pull in the sails and within minutes, the crew were fighting for their lives against the combined forces of Mother Nature and King Neptune. 

 

“How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn’t work?” Ianto found himself shouting to Owen, trying to be heard over the strong winds.

 

“Aye, the compass doesn’t point north but we’re not trying to find north, are we?” Owen pointed out to Ianto with a snarky grin before turning his attention to Jack. “We should drop canvas, sir,” he suggested shouting at the top of his lungs over the wind.

 

A grin graced Jack’s face as he shook his head. “She can hold a bit longer.” He didn’t appear to be at all worried that his ship might succumb to the combined forces of wind and water.

 

“What’s in your head that’s put you in such a fine mood, Captain?” Owen shouted back.

 

With his eyes locked on his compass Jack cheerfully declared, “We’re catching up.” 

 

*****

On board the Black Myfanwy, Rhys was once again sent to fetch Tosh and bring her before Captain John Hart. “Time to go, Poppet,” he told her, although his attitude was a bit more respectful than the last time he’d been in her room. As he led the way up on deck Tosh tried not to react when he pushed her to stand in front of John. Wearing a feral grin, John placed the medallion around her neck and secured the clasp making sure to caress her skin with his fingertips. She fought back a shiver of disgust as she heard John take a long sniff of her hair before stepping back. 

 

Tosh was no fool; she knew that as long as the pirates thought they needed her, they wouldn’t put their hands on her. She had a growing sense of impending doom that her safety would no longer be guaranteed once they learned who she really was.

 

After putting Tosh in a longboat, a small handful of crew remained onboard the Myfanwy to keep watch while the rest of them sailed bravely albeit a bit desperately into the cave.

 

*****

 

Having weathered the storm only a little worse for wear, the TARDIS sailed boldly into the lagoon while Ross’ parrot sang what was on all their minds: “Dead men tell no tales.” Ianto had an urge to strangle the bird, but then, 'Who'd speak for Ross?' He tried to find a wee bit of humour in the situation. 

 

As the ship drew closer to the shore, the entire crew was on deck and their eyes were irresistibly drawn to the multitude of wrecks strewn everywhere in the water. There was broken masts and shattered hulls visible both above and below the clear water; it was indeed a sobering sight. “Puts a chill in the bones of how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage.” Having delivered his grim words, Owen shivered slightly and took another long swallow from his flask.

 

Throughout the journey Ianto had found himself staring – sometimes longingly and sometimes quizzically – at Jack and he had often felt the captain’s burning gaze on his back. He watched as Jack checked the compass one last time before he snapped it closed with a nod and tucked it away in his pocket. Forcing his gaze off Jack, Ianto finally noticed that Ross was watching him with a knowing look in his eyes.

 

Forcing himself to look away from Ross, he turned instead to Jack’s right-hand man. “How is it that Jack came by that compass?” Ianto asked Owen.

 

Owen wanted to roll his eyes, knowing that Jack would be over the moon to learn that his boy was asking about him. ‘Honestly, would it kill Jack to keep it in his pants just once?’ However, on the other hand, Owen could not deny that Jack looked at Ianto in ways that he’d never looked at anyone else, be it man, woman or alien. 

 

“Not a lot’s known about Jack Harkness before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isle de la Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Myfanwy.”

 

That startled Ianto. “What? He failed to mention that!”

 

‘Damn it, Jack! Did you forget to fill your boy in on that little fact?’ Rolling his eyes with annoyance, Owen took another drink. ‘I guess it’s up to me to fill Ianto in about Jack.’ With a deep sigh, Owen took another swig from his flask and tried to figure out just what he was going to say. ‘Ianto deserves to know what he’s getting himself into if he’s going to love Jack Harkness.’ 

 

“Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture, the first mate comes to him and says everything’s an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he’d gone made with the heat.”

 

Owen’s words brought vivid images to Ianto’s mind, and his heart went out to Jack completely. ‘Now it's all beginning to make sense!' he thought. ‘Now I know why Jack is after the Black Myfanwy and how he knows where she is.’ “Ah,” Ianto murmured. “So that’s the… um…?” Feeling a little silly, Ianto did his best to mimic Jack’s remarkable yet odd mannerisms without mocking the other man too much. 

 

Amused by Ianto’s antics, Owen shook his head. ‘He’s so bloody innocent! No wonder Jack wants to protect him.’ The man could see that Ianto had fallen deeply for Jack and he knew from past experience that things could only end in heartbreak. “Reason’s got nothing to do with it. Now, Ianto, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot, one shot."

 

“Well, it won’t do much good for hunting or being rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and burning thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack? He escaped the island, and he still had that one shot. Oh, but he won’t use it, though, save for one man.” Owen paused for dramatic effect, enjoying Ianto’s wide-eyed look. “His mutinous first mate.” 

 

“Hart!” Ianto breathed the name. He flashed back to the fight he’d had with Jack and how Jack had told him ‘...this shot isn’t meant for you.' Now he understood what Jack had meant. ‘Oh, Jack!’ Ianto wanted to rush over to his beloved pirate and offer what comfort he could.

 

Owen nodded his head. “Aye.” He saw the look of pain and sorrow for Jack clear in Ianto’s blue eyes and he began to wonder if Jack really would – if he could – trade Ianto for the Myfanwy. From the way Jack had so carefully kept Ianto in his line of sight, Owen was having serious doubts. ‘This is going to get bloody messy,’ Owen predicted gloomily. 

 

Only one thing bothered Ianto, prickling at the back of his mind, and he finally had to ask, “How did Jack get off the island?”

 

It took all of Owen’s willpower not to smirk as he decided to tell Ianto the outrageous story Jack told him. “Well, I’ll tell ye.” With a very serious face, Owen casually explained, “He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed ‘em together and made a raft.” 

 

Fighting to keep a straight face, Ianto just stared at Owen with pure disbelief written on his face. “He roped a couple of sea turtles?” He didn't think he'd ever heard anything so outrageous before in his life, and he was a lover of all tall tales since childhood.

 

“Aye, sea turtles.” Owen fought the urge to smirk; it seemed he wasn’t the only one who'd found it hard to believe in Jack’s tall tale. 

 

Ianto’s brows furrowed together as he searched his imagination trying to think of just how Jack would have done something like that. “What did he use for rope?” he asked innocently. 

 

“Human hair, from my back,” Jack whispered in Ianto’s ear as he came to stand behind him. It took all his willpower not to simply snatch Ianto and hide him away in his cabin until everything was finished. ‘He would so look good tied to my bed!’ Jack fought the urge to groan at the vivid images that danced before his eyes and he felt a wave of hot lust sweep through his body. ‘There’ll be time enough for that later,’ he promised himself. 

 

“Let go the anchor!” As much as he would have liked to put Ianto first, he had promised the young Welshman he would help get Tosh back. More important than any promise he’d made was the score he had to settle with his ex-lover and former first mate, John Hart. 

 

“Letting go of the anchor, sir!” One of the crew, Rory, if Jack remembered correctly – he was also the lover of Ross, the poor unfortunate mute with the chatty parrot – called out.

 

Jack turned his attention back to Owen. “Young Mr Jones and I are going ashore.”

 

It did not escape Owen’s notice that Jack had yet to remove himself from Ianto’s personal space and if he wasn’t mistaken, he had in fact moved in even closer. “Captain! What if the worst should happen?” ‘And let’s be honest the worst is going to happen,’ Owen thought bitterly to himself. 

 

“Keep to the code,” Jack ordered briskly as he took Ianto by the hand and led him toward the longboats.

 

“Aye, the code,” Owen agreed immediately and then he looked at his flask in his hands. ‘I’m going to need a refill soon.’


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Tosh found herself deep inside a cave that was full of treasure; everywhere she looked she could see gold and jewels, plates, goblets and candelabra, and even clothing and odd pieces of furniture. She could see that Rhys and Andy were nearby, holding hands and gazing at their loot. “Ten years of hoarding swag,” Rhys murmured softly to his lover. 

 

“And now we finally get to spend it!” As Andy cheerfully reminded Rhys of their future, they emptied a trunk full of lady’s clothing; somehow they both ended up picking up parasols with which they gallantly saluted one another before sharing a loving giggle.

 

Rhys looked at Andy with immense fondness for his partner glowing in his eyes. “Once we’re quit of the curse, we’ll be rich men.” He tenderly stroked the side of Andy’s face with a gentle hand. “And you can buy an eye what actually fits.”

 

“This one does splinter something terrible,” Andy admitted as he reached up to rub at his carved wooden eye.

 

“Stop rubbing it!” Rhys snatched Andy’s hand away from his eye and then he linked their hands together for a moment. 

 

Adam chose that time to walk by and ever the cynic where love was concerned, he rolled his eyes at the tender display. In his mind, there was no room for romance in a pirate’s life. 'Love 'em and leave 'em, I always say.'

 

*****

 

The air was ripe with tension as Jack and Ianto rowed silently towards the cave’s entrance. Finally Ianto could stay quiet no longer. “What code is Owen to keep to if the worst should happen?” He was afraid to ask just what ‘the worst’ might entail.

 

Jack had been wondering when Ianto was going to find the nerve he needed to ask that question. “Pirate’s Code. Any man that falls behind is left behind.”

 

Ianto raised an eyebrow. “No heroes amongst thieves, eh?” Ianto couldn’t see how anyone, even pirates, could leave a man behind; it was just so heartless. 

 

Jack grinned at Ianto with amused fondness. “You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you’re well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship away from UNIT, and sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga.” Their gazes were slowly drawn from one another to the gold and treasure that lay at the bottom of the shallow river they were navigating. “And you’re completely obsessed with treasure.” Jack pointed out to Ianto. 

 

Ianto shook his head, denying Jack’s last statement. “That’s not true. I am not obsessed with treasure.” And he really wasn’t; the gold and jewels weren’t what was important to him. 'I'm completely obsessed with you, Jack, even though I know there's naught but heartache in it for me.'

 

“Not all treasure is sliver and gold, mate.” Jack knew all too well how true that statement was; in his heart, he knew that Ianto was coming to mean more to him than all the precious treasure in the world. 

 

Seeing the pure and perfect desire in Jack’s eyes, and realising that it was all for him, robbed Ianto of all speech. Before he could say or do anything to let Jack know that he understood what he was seeing, they heard Hart start speaking. Jack raised his fingers to his lips in warning. 

 

Flanked by the scowling members of his crew, John stood in front of the chest of cursed gold that had damned them all to a horrible endless life. “Gentlemen, the time has come!” John’s voice echoed back at them from the dark recesses of the cave. “Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near the end.”

 

“Toshiko!” Suddenly spotting his best friend standing amongst the cutthroat pirates, Ianto abandoned all pretense at secrecy. Jack had to struggle to keep the younger man from jumping out of their hiding place. As Ianto prepared to spring from their hiding spot, Jack wrapped his arms around his young Welshman's waist and held him down.

 

Hart continued his speech, having no idea who was waiting for him in the shadows, listening to his every word. “For ten years we’ve been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!” John grinned as his men cheered for him. 

 

“Suffered, I have,” Andy spoke above the uproar, nodding enthusiastically.

 

“Punished, we were the lot of us! Disproportionate to our crimes!” John looked around at his men, waiting for them to quiet down and when he was satisfied that he once again held their full attention he threw off the chest lid with a flourish. “Here it is!” 

 

There was a mass intake of breath as the assembled group, including Tosh, Ianto and Jack, became enthralled by the mesmerising beauty of the mounds of gold. The flickering torch and candlelight of the cavern made the gold glisten and shine as if it were a living thing. “Behold, the cursed treasure of the Master himself! Every last piece that went astray, we have returned, save for this,” and John pointed dramatically to the medallion hanging around Tosh’s neck. 

 

Once again, Ianto tried to scramble up and in his desperation, he upset some of the surrounding treasure in the process. “Jack!” Ianto hissed frantically as he struggled to get away. It was clear that he didn’t yet understand why Jack wasn’t going out to save Tosh as he’d promised. "Let me go! I have to save her!" 

 

Jack pulled Ianto down on top of him and wrapped his arms tightly around the Welshman’s waist. “Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment,” he whispered in Ianto’s ear. Ianto struggled against Jack's hold, and as he squirmed, Jack' body began to respond. 'Oh god, Ianto, stop moving or we'll both be sorry!'

 

“Eight hundred and eighty-one we found but despaired of ever finding the last.” Ignorant of the drama going on just a few feet away, John continued speaking. 

 

“When’s that? When it’s of greatest profit to you?” Ianto demanded sharply, keeping his voice low. He tried not to let the feeling of Jack’s chest pressed against his back get to him. The little voice in the back of his mind chose that moment to speak up; 'That's not just Jack's chest pressing against you!'

 

Stung by both Ianto’s words and the tone of his voice, Jack whirled Ianto around and looked deep into his eyes. He kept his own voice low, mindful of the dangers surrounding them. “May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?” Jack didn’t give Ianto a chance to speak. “Do us a favour? I know it’s difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid.” Jack pressed a fast kiss onto Ianto’s lips before releasing him and moving carefully through the treasure. 

 

Ianto watched him go and fought back a flood of tears that wanted to fall. ‘That’s just it, Jack, you have.’ In that moment, Ianto hated Jack for that fact; he wasn’t even sure if he could still trust Jack to keep his word to save Tosh. As he pondered the implications of his last thought, Ianto’s eyes fell upon a wooden oar and a plan began to form.

 

“And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?” John demanded. 

 

“Us!” the pirates cried as one, their voices combined in a roar that shook the cavern.

 

“And whose blood must yet be paid?” John asked. 

 

“Hers!” The pirates all waved their swords in the air and several fired their pistols, the shots reverberation in the confined space. 

 

John grinned at Tosh. “You know the first thing I’m going to do after the curse is lifted?” Tosh felt a cold shiver of fear run down her spine and she wished with all her might that she could back away from the intense hunger in John’s eyes. “Eat a whole bushel of apples.” Tosh’s eyes widened in surprise; that was most definitely not the answer she was expecting. 

 

With a desperate look in his eyes, John grabbed Tosh’s hand and picked up a long-bladed knife lying near the chest. “Begun by blood, by blood undone.” John intoned the curse-breaking words in a solemn tone before bringing the knife down on Tosh’s palm. She bit her lip until she tasted blood to keep from crying out in pain as the blade sliced through her flesh. 

 

Jack hid behind a pile of treasure and watched the events unfolding before him with great interest; he winced as he saw the blood welling up in Tosh’s palm. He was so caught up in waiting to see what happened next that he never heard Ianto sneaking up behind him. He never saw the oar as Ianto swung it through the air and hit him over the head. 

 

“Sorry, Jack. I’m not going to be your leverage.” Ianto’s heart was in turmoil; it nearly killed him to hit Jack but he needed to save Tosh. Her safety and well-being came before his happiness; she was his only family. He simply could not let his growing feelings for Jack get in the way of her rescue, not when it was clear that Jack could trade him for his ship. 

 

Licking the blood from her lip, Tosh looked down at her cut and bleeding hand; she watched the crimson liquid pool in her palm. “That’s it?” To her it seemed an awfully simple way to undo such a horrible curse. 

 

“Waste not,” John told her with a snarky grin as he held the golden coin under her hand and then watched eagerly as scarlet drops of her blood spilt onto its surface. As his crew held their breath in anticipation, he laid the blood-soaked medallion on top of the chest with its brethren. 

 

‘By all that's holy, please let this work!' John closed his eyes and prayed harder than he ever had in his life and then he opened his eyes. He ran a mental inventory of his body and anxiously tried to see if he could feel any difference. 

 

“Did it work?” Rex demanded harshly; like the others, he was wondering how they were supposed to know if they’d been saved. 

 

“I don’t feel no different,” Andy admitted and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

“How do we tell?” Rhys wondered out loud and in response, John rolled his eyes, pulled out his gun and shot Rhys right in the heart. Nothing happened. 

 

“You’re not dead,” Rex stated the obvious. 

 

“No. He shot me!” Rhys growled at John, fighting the urge to shoot his captain.

 

“The curse! It’s still upon us!” Eugene cried out, murderous rage in his eyes.

 

“You, maid!” John turned a furious gaze on Tosh. “Your father, what was his name? Was your father John Smith?” he demanded to know. 

 

With a smile that reflected the pure smugness she was feeling, Tosh happily and proudly told him, “No.”

 

Enraged by her deception, John grabbed Tosh by the arms and shook her roughly. “Where is his child? The child that sailed from New England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of John Smith. Where?” John’s voice rose until he was shouting with anger. When Tosh gave him no answer he backhanded her across the face, not caring, not even noticing, as Tosh fell down onto the pile of cursed treasure and then rolled away to land at the river’s edge.

 

“You two! You brought us the wrong person!” Adam snarled at Rhys and Andy and it took all of his willpower not to attack them where they stood. 

 

Well aware of the extreme danger they were now in, Rhys shifted his stance slightly so that he was in a more protective position in front of Andy. “No! She had the medallion. She’s the proper age!” he growled as he tried to defend him and Andy. 

 

“She said her name was Jones, you heard her.” Andy piped up. “I think she lied to us.”

 

While the pirates are fighting among themselves Ianto managed to swim up to Tosh and place his hand over her mouth to stop her scream of surprise. Using hand gestures, Ianto motioned for Tosh to join him in the deeper water. Suddenly spying the cursed medallion lying just inches from her fingertips, Tosh grabbed it and quickly followed Ianto into the water. 

 

Eugene turned his enraged gaze on John. “You brought us here for nothing!” he shouted bitterly. 

 

“I won’t take being questioned or second-guessed, not by the likes of you, Master Eugene,” John snarled at the man. 

 

With hate burning in his gaze Rex finally decided it was his turn to speak up. “Who is to blame? Every decision you’ve made has led us from bad to worse.”

 

Rhys nodded his head. “It was you who sent the Doctor to the depths!” 

 

“And it’s you who brought us here in the first place!” Adam finished. 

 

John did not like being questioned by his own crew and rested his hand on his pistol grip. “If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?” John was not at all surprised when all his men backed down, starting at the ground and shuffling their feet. 

 

“I say we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case,” Rex snarled. “Maybe more is the answer!” He looked around to see that the rest of the crew seemed to be agreeing with him. 

 

Before John could agree to Rex’s demands, he noticed that his pet monkey was pointing to where Tosh had fallen. He quickly discovered that not only was she gone but so was the medallion. “The medallion! She’s taken it! Get after her, you feckless pack of ingrates!” John roared; they could not lose the medallion again, not when they were so close to finally being free. 

 

The crew rushed to their longboats and immediately noticed that something was missing. “No oars here! Where’s the oars?” they demanded, looking around frantically.

 

“The oars have gone missing! Find them!” Adam ordered; his anxiety level rose another notch every time John looked at him. 

 

At that moment, Jack came straggling in to the melee with a bloodied oar in his hand. ‘What was I thinking turning my back on Ianto? It’s clear that he heard me talking to Owen and now I may have lost him for good.’ That hurt more than his aching head; Jack had never thought he could fall for someone so quickly and so deeply.

 

“You!” Andy stated in pure disbelief when he spotted Jack stumbling towards him and Rhys. 

 

“You’re supposed to be dead!” Rhys added, his face turned white as a sheet as he saw a walking ghost and he took a few steps back. 

 

“Am I not?” Jack looked down at himself and when he looked up, he found every pirate in the cavern pointing their pistols at him. “Palulay? Palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili, parsnip, parsley, par – partner, partner?” Jack scratched his head, struggling to find the word he was trying to think of, and then he winced; thinking hurt his brain. 

 

The pirates all looked at Jack in confusion, wondering what in the hell he was trying to say. It was Andy who finally took a guess: “Parley?”

 

Jack snapped his fingers and smiled brightly at Andy. “Parley! That’s the one! Parley! Parley!” He danced around in a little jig, proud of himself for remembering what it was he’d been trying to remember. “Yeah, parley.”

 

“Parley? Damn to the depths whatever man thought up parley!” Rhys snarled under his breath. 

 

“That would be the French,” Jack happily informed him, totally oblivious to the deadly glare on the other man’s face. 

 

*****

 

As they crept on board the TARDIS, Tosh nearly jumped back into the ocean. “Not more pirates!” she wanted to cry in dismay; it was only Ianto’s calming hand on her arm that kept her quiet. 

 

Ever the charming host, Owen stepped forward and smiled affectionately at the young woman he’d once known as a child. “Welcome aboard, Miss Toshiko.”

 

“Mr Owen?” Tosh could hardly believe her eyes as she laid eyes on the man she hadn't seen since her first journey to Boeshane and she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing on a pirate ship.

 

Before Owen could answer her, movement behind her caught his attention and he looked around to see Ianto climbing over the railing. “Hey, boy, where be Jack?” he demanded to know; there was a cold knot forming in his belly. 'Please, please say he's right behind you!' Owen begged. 

 

Hearing the name of her rescuer startled Tosh and she whirled around, looking at Ianto with pure disbelief on her face. “Jack? Jack Harkness?” 

 

Ianto fought back the lump in his throat as he forced himself to say the words that would mean abandoning Jack to his fate at the hands of bloodthirsty pirates. “He fell behind.” ‘It’s for the best now.’ Ianto tried desperately to convince himself that he was right. ‘Tosh is safe and I can try and forget I ever heard of Captain Jack Harkness.’ Feeling oddly bereft by that thought and quite guilty about his actions, Ianto silently led Tosh away.

 

Torn between friendship and duty, Owen closed his eyes for a moment, weighing his options. Finally, he made a decision, the only one he could: “Keep to the code.” He spoke softly as he opened his eyes to meet Kathy’s gaze.

 

She nodded reluctantly and after steeling her heart against an unexpected stab of loss, began to give out orders. “Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies.”

 

It was with heavy hearts that the crew went about their duties although every man jack of them kept their eyes peeled for any possible sign of their captain. 

 

*****

 

Even his wildest dreams, John Hart never thought he’d see the man who stood before him again. “How the blazes did you get off that island?” He’d never heard of anyone being marooned and living to tell the tale and he absolutely had to know. 

 

Jack grinned at John with a maniacal look in his eyes. “When you marooned me on the godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate.”

 

Hart searched his memory. “You were alone, you had no food, no rum, nothing but a single shot in your pistol. We forgot nothing!” He saw the look of bemused superiority on Jack’s face and he shook his head in defeat. “What did we forget?” 

 

“I’m Captain Jack Harkness!” Jack proudly reminded John as he preened happily. 

 

The sheer cockiness of Jack’s statement set John’s teeth on edge and he mentally kicked himself; he should have known that if anyone could have gotten off that island it would have been Jack. “Ah, well, I won’t be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Harkness? Kill him,” John casually ordered and then it was his turn to smirk as the pirates all pointed their weapons at Jack. 

 

‘I’m sorry for this, Ianto, and I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe but in order to do that I need leverage.’ Jack did his best to ignore all the guns pointed at him; he took a breath before he lazily drawled out, “The girl’s blood didn’t work, did it?”

 

Those few words served their purpose and immediately got John’s attention. “Hold your fire!” John ordered and it was with a great deal of satisfaction that he noticed how reluctantly they slowly lowered their guns. He also saw that there were three men who actually dared to disobey him; they kept their muzzles pointed directly at Jack. Under normal circumstances, he’d probably have shot them without a second thought, but they’d left normal behind a long, long time ago. 

 

Struggling to maintain control of his temper, John looked at Jack as if they weren’t talking about their lives and deaths of his crew. “You know whose blood we do need?”

 

Jack’s grin was filled with pure cockiness while his heart was filled with blinding pain. “I know whose blood ye need,” and that was something Jack would hold close to his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

In a cabin of the TARDIS, Tosh was trying to bandage the deep gash in her hand by herself; the task was made even more difficult by the fact that she was pacing angrily. Try as she might, Tosh just couldn’t come to grips with everything that Ianto had told her that had happened. “What sort of a man trades a man’s life for a ship?” she demanded of the empty room. She was so angry that she kicked the stool across the room in a very unladylike display of temper. 

 

Ianto slipped through the door just in time to hear Tosh’s question. “Pirate,” he answered succinctly as he crossed over to his friend. He saw the mess she'd made of her hand and he smiled fondly. “Here, let me.” Ianto took the bandages from Tosh and led her over to sit on the bunk. He pulled the room’s only other seat, the rickety stool that Tosh had kicked, over next to her before taking her hand in his. He really wanted to get the conversation off Jack; it was just too painful to think about him. The thoughts he'd had of the life they could have had together were just too painful to contemplate.

 

“Thank you.” Tosh murmured softly as she watched her friend examined her cut before beginning to gently bandage and wrap her wound. She was still unable to believe how far Ianto had gone to rescue her; she was so very proud of the man she saw as a little brother. 

 

“You said you gave Hart my name as yours. Why?” Ianto was curious as to why Tosh lied; 'she must have known she'd be found out sooner or later.'

 

“I don’t know. I guess because you’re my family.” Tosh winced as Ianto poked at a particularly painful spot on her palm and pulled her hand away.

 

“I’m sorry. Blacksmith’s hands – I know they’re rough,” Ianto apologised softly and reclaimed her hand so that he could finish his task. 

 

“No, I mean yes, they are, but don’t stop. They’re a part of you, Ianto, and I love my little brother, rough hands and all.” Tosh smiled gently at Ianto. 

 

“Thank you, Tosh,” Ianto smiled bashfully at her. 

 

Biting down on her lower lip Tosh pulled out the medallion and smiled when she heard Ianto gasp. “It’s yours,” and she pressed the disk into his hand. 

 

Ianto accepted the medallion and reverently traced his fingers over the gold coin. “I thought I’d lost it the day UNIT rescued me; I figured it was either stolen by one of them or it was at the bottom of the ocean. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me. Why did you take it?” Hurt laced Ianto’s voice; he truly thought he’d lost the only thing he had left of his father’s. 

 

Tears welled up in Tosh’s eyes as she saw the look of disappointment and betrayal on Ianto's face. She’d been worried this might happen and she forced herself to look him in the eye. “Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful.” She didn’t want Ianto angry at her; she couldn’t bear it if he hated her. 'Please try to understand, Ianto; I was doing what was best for you.'

 

With all the power of a thunderclap, it suddenly became crystal clear to Ianto exactly why Jack had agreed to help him. After Jack had learned his name and had figured out exactly how he could be used as leverage, he’d set out to seduce him. “It wasn’t your blood they needed, it was my father’s blood, my blood. The blood of a pirate.” Ianto wasn’t sure what hurt more, Tosh keeping his medallion from him all these years, or the fact that Jack had deliberately lied to him and used him. The weight of knowing that he was just a bargaining tool to Jack, and that the emotional connection he thought they'd forged was just a business deal to the pirate threatened to break Ianto. 

 

“Ianto, I’m so sorry, please forgive me,” Tosh begged, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. She wanted to hug her friend but she was afraid of the rejection.

 

Ianto wanted to forgive his best friend so badly but he was just so bloody tired of being used by the people he cared about the most. Pain and anger over-powered reason and ruled his emotions as he slammed the medallion on the table. Trembling with anger, he stared at the wall, doing nothing to stop Tosh from leaving; as the door closed behind her the sound of Toshiko's weeping rang in his ears.

 

‘Why does everyone I care about only want to hurt me or use me?’ Ianto fought the urge to cry himself. 

 

*****

In the Captain’s cabin on the Black Myfanwy, John and Jack were negotiating the terms of their parley.

 

“So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it’s the one I need and then watch you sail away in my ship?” John repeated in disbelief, not sure if he heard Jack right. It was hands-down the worst offer he'd ever had.

 

Happily poking about his former cabin, Jack cringed at John's bad taste and he made mental notes of what he needed to change and get rid of before he brought Ianto there. He wanted to make it very clear to the younger man just how deeply he cared for him and just as importantly, how sorry he was for making Ianto believe that he would trade him to John. He couldn't do that in a room that looked like a trucker's bordello.

 

Turning his attention back to the matter at hand, Jack favoured John with a feral grin. “No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all. I expect you to watch me sail away on my ship and then I’ll shout the name back to you. Savvy?” There was no way in hell that Jack was giving John Ianto’s name until he was absolutely sure he could keep his Welshman safe. 

 

“But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it’s the one I need.” John watched his ex-lover closely; he knew Jack was up to something, he just didn’t know what. 

 

“Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn’t committed mutiny, therefore, my word is the one we’ll be trusting.” Jack’s tone was mocking but final. “Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn’t betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you.” Jack cheerfully reminded John as his fingers danced over the apples in the bowl before selecting one and taking a bite. “Funny ol’ world, innit?” Jack smirked as juice ran down his chin; he offered John a bite of his apple. 

 

Before John had a chance to react to the taunt, Adam entered the cabin. “Captain, we’re coming up on the TARDIS!” John gave Jack a victorious look before exiting the cabin with Adam and heading topside. 

 

‘Damn it all to hell!’ Jack had a sinking feeling in his gut. He knew that if Hart and his crew caught up with the TARDIS and managed to take it, Ianto would most certainly do something stupid to keep everyone safe. Jack’s mind was reeling with the possibility of losing Ianto and he quickly chased after John. 'I have to keep my Welshman safe!'

 

It was rather easy to find the captain; he was standing at the bow and looking out across the sea. Jack moved in front of him so that he was blocking the man’s view of the TARDIS. “I’m having a thought here, John. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the TARDIS, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?” Jack desperately needed John to agree so he could hide Ianto, preferably with them both in a room with a big bed and a sturdy lock on the door.

 

“Now you see, Jack, that’s exactly the attitude that lost you the Myfanwy. People are easier to search when they’re dead,” John reminded Jack with a smugly condescending smile before he turned his attention to Adam. “Lock him in the brig.” John jerked his head in Jack’s direction.

 

Jack glared at John as Adam grabbed his arm in an iron grip, and in a moment of pure spite, Jack tossed his apple at John, who easily caught the partially eaten piece of fruit. With a look that was both angry and longing, John studied it for a moment before tossing it overboard. 'I want the first bite out of my first apple, thank you very much, Jack!'

 

*****

 

“Hands aloft to loose the gallants! With this wind at her stern, she’ll carry every sail we’ve got!” Owen was barking out orders when Tosh appeared on the deck.

 

Upon seeing the crew running around Tosh hurried over to Owen’s side; she knew such frantic activity couldn’t be good. “What’s happening?”

 

“The Black Myfanwy, she’s gaining on us.” Kathy, standing regally in her spot at the helm, calmly informed Tosh. Toshiko looked over her shoulder to see the black sails of the Myfanwy growing ever closer.

 

Tosh couldn’t believe that any ship could catch up with the TARDIS. “This is the fastest ship in Boeshane!” she protested in disbelief. 

 

Kathy rolled her eyes and then glared at the other woman. “You can tell them that after they’ve caught us,” she snapped back at her. 

 

Undaunted by the older woman’s brusque attitude, Tosh studied the water. She’d grown up around ships and she could feel the germ of an idea forming. “We’re shallow on the draft, right?” she asked Kathy. 

 

Confused by the notion that a woman as gentile and elegant as Toshiko could be knowledgeable about ships and sailing, she wondered just what Tosh was getting at, Kathy answered with a hesitant, “Aye.” 

 

“Well then, can’t we lose them amongst those shoals?” Tosh suggested as she pointed a few degrees to their left. She didn’t notice that Owen had come to stand beside her and had overheard her idea. 

 

Owen’s face brightened as he mulled over her suggestion. “We don’t have to outrun them long, just long enough,” he nodded approvingly.

 

A grin graced Kathy’s face as she figured out the plan and immediately began setting in motion. “Lighten the ship, stem to stern!” she ordered the crew and she was pleased to see them all spring into action. 

 

“Anything that we can afford to lose, see that it’s lost,” Owen added from his place amongst the crew. Within minutes the wake of the TARDIS was afloat with debris and she was sailing ever closer to the dangerous shoals. 

 

All any of them could hope for was that Toshiko’s plan would work and bring them enough time to escape. 

 

*****

 

After being pushed and prodded below decks, Jack found himself locked in a small cell in the brig, which was slowly filling with water. “Apparently there’s a leak,” Jack observed casually, trying to make conversation with Adam who merely grunted before walking off with a satisfied scowl on his face. 

 

On the deck of the Black Myfanwy, John was busy giving orders to his crew. “Haul on the main brace! Make ready the guns! And run out the sweeps.” The gun ports opened and the Jolly Roger was hoisted up the main mast. As the most feared pirate ship on the Main, they were ready to take the TARDIS. 

 

*****

 

Having gotten his tumultuous emotions under control, Ianto returned topside just in time to see the last few crates and barrels being tossed overboard. He turned his gaze to scan the seas and to his dismay, he saw that the Black Myfanwy had put her oars out. Acting quickly, he put his foot on the cannon that Rory was about to toss overboard. “We’re gonna need that,” he advised the bewildered sailor. 

 

The moment Kathy saw the Myfanwy’s oars plying the waves, she knew they were out of luck. “It was a good plan up till now,” she sadly told Tosh. 

 

‘We can’t give up this easily! What would Jack do?’ Ianto whirled around to face Owen. “Owen! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!”

 

“With what?” Kathy demanded from her spot at the helm.

 

“Anything! Everything! Anything we have left,” Ianto declared passionately as he looked around for whatever was left of the ship. 

 

“Load the guns! Take shot and fire! Nails and crushed glass! With a will!” Owen whirled on his heel and began barking out orders.

 

The crew leapt into action and began stuffing the cannons with cutlery and other assorted items. Owen stopped to take a drink from his flask only to discover that it never reached his lips; Rory had grabbed it out of his hands and Owen was just in time to see him stuff it into the cannon he was frantically loading. 

 

After sending a murderous glare in Rory’s direction, Owen’s gaze flickered out to study the ship that was quickly gaining on them and quickly noticed something alarming. “The Myfanwy is going to luff up on our port quarter! She’ll take us without ever presenting a target!”

 

Tosh was struck by sudden inspiration and she shouted to Owen, “Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!” 

 

Knowing instantly what Tosh was hoping to achieve, Ianto grinned. “It certainly has the element of surprise,” he agreed with a shrug of his shoulders; it was a desperate and crazy move but it was all they had. He had to admit that he was rather proud of her for thinking of it. 

 

“You’re daft, lady! You both are!” There was a slightly shrill almost panicked tone to Kathy’s words; she had no problem in voicing her opinion and she looked at the two of them like they were crazy.

 

Owen grinned wildly. He was proud of Tosh; the plan sounded just like something Jack himself would have come up with and it was just crazy enough to buy them some time. “Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it’s you we’ll load into the cannons!” Owen ordered the crew gruffly. 

 

While the anchor was being lowered into the water, Tosh turned her attention to Kathy. “Let go!” Kathy did as Tosh instructed and released her hold on the ship’s wheel. Exactly as Tosh predicted, the TARDIS swung about until she was facing the Black Myfanwy. 

 

*****

As John watching his prey swing around on her anchor chain, he was clearly impressed by the crazy move the other ship pulled. ‘They’re Jack’s crew all right,’ he admired grudgingly. “They’re clubhauling! Hard to port! Rack the starboard oars!” John shut his eyes as he felt his blood begin to boil. He was itching for a good fight; it had been a long time since he'd faced a worthy opponent. 

 

“Hard to port!” Adam ordered and the two ships came up side by side. 

 

“Keep us steady now.” Ianto’s eyes stayed trained on the Black Myfanwy; he was waiting for the perfect time. “Now!”

 

“Fire!” John ordered as the TARDIS moved into view.

 

Turning to face the crew Tosh gave her own order, “Fire all!”

 

The ships exchanged their first round of cannon fire and Jack, stuck helplessly in the brig, was forced to watch as his friends and his ship were attacked. Despite the danger to his ship and crew, the person at the forefront of his mind was Ianto. ‘If anything happens to my Ianto, I will make damn sure that whoever harmed him has a first class trip to Hell!' 

 

Jack was dragged out of his murderous mental rant when a hole was blown in the hull right next to him. “Stop blowing holes in my ship!” Jack yelled through the newly formed porthole. Something silver floating in the water caught his eye and he reached out, straining to pick it up. As luck would have it, it was Owen’s flask. ‘Well this day is finally starting to look up!’ Jack thought happily as uncapped the lid and prepared to take a sip. 

 

When nothing came out, he closed one eye and squinted, peering into the flask only to discover the silver vessel was empty. With a loud ‘humph!’, Jack pocked the empty flask and flung himself down on his bunk to pout at the lack of alcohol. 

 

As he glowered at everything he looked at, something new caught Jack’s eye and he moved quickly towards the door. A grin crossed his face when he saw that the lock to his cell door had been blown off. ‘Hang on, Ianto, I’m on my way!’ Jack vowed as he pushed open the door and began sloshing his way through the water and towards the hatch that led to the decks. 

 

The TARDIS was taking massive damage and the Black Myfanwy hardly had a scratch on it. “We could use a few more ideas, lass,” Owen muttered to Tosh as they prepared another cannon. 

 

“Your turn,” Tosh told him with a tired yet fond smile.

 

“We need us a devil’s dowry.” Owen tried his hardest not to glance at Ianto; he was the only leverage they had. 

 

Suddenly appearing next to Tosh, Kathy grabbed her by the arm and pointed her cocked pistol at her. “We’ll give them her.”

 

Ianto stepped up and stood casually in front of the two women.“She’s not what they’re after,” he calmly informed Kathy, while keeping his eyes locked on Tosh’s. The air between them crackled with unspoken messages. 'No, Ianto! Please!' and 'I have no choice, Tosh.' 

 

Not willing to risk Ianto, Tosh knew she had to give them their damned medallion. Her hand flew up to her throat, ready to rip it from her neck, only to touch bare skin. “The medallion!” she gasped and stared wide-eyed at Ianto; she’d completely forgotten that she’d given it to him earlier. 

 

Understanding instantly, Ianto nodded his head and pushed past the assembled crew, hurrying below deck. All he could do was hope and pray that the medallion was still on the table where he’d left it before the battle started, that none of the crew had helped themselves to it in a five-finger discount. 

 

“Raise yer colours, ya bloomin’ cockroaches! Hands, grappels, at the ready. Prepare to board!” John wanted his medallion back and he was tired of waiting. ‘It’s time to end this ridiculous charade!’ 

 

Grinning fiendishly, Andy and Rhys aimed their cannon at the ship’s main mast and their grins became cheers of victory as their well-aimed shot severed the mast dead centre. They gleefully watched it fall over, crushing one of Jack’s crewmen and trapping several more beneath the fallen sails. The crew of the Myfanwy wasted no time in bringing out the grappling hooks and soon they were ready to board the TARDIS. 

 

“Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!” John ordered and he watched his men as they swung their hooks across the gap between the ships and then boarded the TARDIS.

 

Below deck, Ianto found himself in a spot of trouble. He’d found the medallion, miraculously right where he’d left it and he snatched it up, securing it around his neck and tucking it beneath his shirt. Then he discovered that when the mast fell, it landed across the door, trapping him below decks and with several small breaches in the hull, the area was slowly filling with water. “Hey! Hey! Below!” Ianto yelled frantically, pounding his fists on the door, hoping someone could hear him over the fight.

 

Onboard the Black Myfanwy, Jack emerged from the hold just in time to steal a rope from one of his former crew and then, just for the fun of it, he kicked the man off his ship. “Thanks very much!” With a hard kick and a whoop of pure joy, Jack swung across the void onto the TARDIS, landing next to Owen with a thud and a grin.

 

“Jack!” Everyone could hear the relief in Owen’s voice as Jack arrived on deck. 

 

Jack tossed Owen his flask. “Bloody empty,” he informed his old friend before taking note of the fact that Tosh was in a spot of trouble. He wondered where Ianto was and when a quick glance around showed him that the young man was nowhere in sight, a sharp stab of pain and worry lanced through his heart. 'Ianto, where are you, my boy?'

 

Tosh glared as a vengeful pirate pointed his sword at her and just as she was preparing a pithy retort for her captor, Jack was standing next to the pirate with a grin. “That’s not very nice,” Jack informed him and before she could say a word or the pirate could do anything, Jack had landed a solid punch on the man’s jaw, knocking the pirate out.

 

“Where’s the medallion?” Jack demanded from Tosh. 

 

“Wretch!” Tosh’s fingers literally itched with the need to slap the smug look off his face and then slap him again for all the pain he'd put Ianto through and finally a third just for the hell of it. 

 

Having been slapped more than enough by enraged women, Jack easily caught Tosh’s wrist before it could touch him and he saw her wince of pain just seconds before he noticed the bandage around her hand. Seeing her wounded hand reminded him of the danger they were facing. “Where’s Ianto?” Sheer desperation laced Jack’s voice; he knew his boy would never leave Tosh alone in the middle of a fight, which meant that Ianto was in danger. 

 

“Ianto!” Tosh snatched her wrist from Jack's grasp and rushed across the deck towards the fallen mast. She could see Ianto through the grate and once she was standing in front of him, she could hear him crying out and pounding on the door. “Ianto!”

 

Relief filled Ianto as Tosh’s face came into view. “Tosh!” ‘Oh, thank the heavens she’s all right!’ he thought. 

 

Jack was halfway to Tosh’s side when he suddenly caught sight of John’s monkey rushing past him. The wretched creature had the medallion in his paws and for a moment, Jack was torn. On the one hand, he needed to make sure that Ianto was okay and the only way he’d know that for sure was when his young Welshman was safely in his arms.

 

On the other hand however, the medallion was a powerful bargaining tool that could be used to get them out of the mess they were in. More importantly to him, though, he could use it to keep John’s greedy hands off his Ianto. ‘Please be okay, Ianto, please!’ Jack prayed before turning on his heel and headed for the monkey. “Monkey!” he bellowed. 

 

Using all her strength Tosh was pushing against the mast in the futile hope that she could move it enough that Ianto could get out. Through the porthole, she could see that the water getting ever closer to Ianto. “I can’t move it,” she admitted in defeat and bitter, helpless tears filled her eyes. She met Ianto’s gaze through the glass and smiled reassuringly; it was entirely for his benefit. 'I can't help you, Ianto, I'm so sorry.'

 

“I’ll get help,” Tosh vowed as she began scanning the crew for anyone free enough to help her rescue her friend. She never noticed that Adam was creeping along, approaching her stealthily until it was too late. As he grabbed her roughly and dragged her away, Tosh screamed out one last time, “Ianto!” ‘Please, someone help him.’ 

 

“Tosh!” Ianto cried as he watched her being dragged away and he began pushing against the grate in a desperate hope that it would move.

 

Jack scrambled across the fallen mast, watching in horror as Adam pulled Tosh away from her rescue efforts. Filled with regret that he couldn’t help her, he chased John’s blasted monkey all the way back to Myfanwy, and he tried not to let his disappointment show when the monkey climbed up its master’s arm. 

 

“Why, thank you, Jack.” John smiled brightly as he took the medallion from his devoted pet. 

 

“You’re welcome.” With a flourish and a bow, Jack accepted John’s words graciously, all the while wishing he could shove that medallion straight down John’s throat. ‘I hope to hell you choke on the damned thing!!’ 

 

John grinned down at Jack. “Oh, not you, Harkness! We named the monkey, Jack. Gents, our hope is restored!” John happily turned to face his men, holding the gold medallion triumphantly over his head. 

 

After placing the last of the powder kegs together, Eugene smiled as Rex ignited them. They had no way of knowing that their only hope for survival was trapped below decks in a cabin full of water. Their assigned task complete, the two men gathered the TARDIS’ crew together and herded them across to the Black Myfanwy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Fear and hope had a firm hold of Jack’s heart as he looked his crew over and when he noticed that Ianto was not among them his heart plummeted. Even though he didn’t know if Ianto’s absence was a good thing or a bad thing, he was preparing himself for the worst. For the moment, Ianto was safe from John’s greedy hands but doing its best to squash that hope was Jack’s growing fear that his beautiful Ianto was still aboard the TARDIS, trapped with no one to help him. 

 

Rhys walked in front of Jack’s crew, brandishing his sword in one hand and holding his gun in the other. “If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley', I’ll have your guts for garters,” Rhys vowed, cocking the hammer on his pistol for effect.

 

Before anyone could say anything, the Myfanwy was rocked by a massive explosion and the TARDIS blew up. The force of the blast lifted her out of the water and then, amid a mixed chorus of cheers of triumph and wails of loss, the mightiest ship in UNIT's fleet began to sink below the waves. Jack felt his heart and soul go down with her; his Ianto was still on there and as more and more of the ship disappeared below the water, Jack knew that his beloved young Welshman was lost to him forever. He was completely numb; nothing mattered to him anymore. 

 

Tosh had been struggling desperately to free herself; she finally managed to slip under her ropes and had been rushing forward at the moment the TARDIS blew up. “Ianto!” she screamed. Enraged by his callous actions, she attacked John, hitting, kicking and even trying to bite him. “You’ve got to stop it! Stop it!” She could not, would not, believe that her best friend was gone. 

 

Unmoved by Tosh’s tears and amused by her rage John smiled down at her, his eyes glued to her heaving bosom. “Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour.” Grinning like a feral animal, John shoved her towards his crew where they begin pawing at her, hooting and hollering over their good fortune. 

 

Through the grace of the Universe and a small miracle, Ianto managed to escape the TARDIS and her icy grave, and he was slowly climbing up the Myfanwy’s side. Reaching the top, he peered cautiously over the railing and his heart leapt with joy when he saw that Jack was safe. Originally, his plan was to sneak up on Hart and hold him at knifepoint, but upon seeing Toshiko at the mercy of the lust-crazed pirates, he knew what he had to do.

 

“Hart!” Ianto roared as he leaped on deck with fire burning in his eyes. 

 

“Ianto,” Tosh breathed out thankfully and for a brief moment, as their eyes met, she forgot that she was in danger.

 

Seeing Ianto standing there, one hand on his hip and a pistol in his other, his wet clothes moulded to his body, and fire blazing in his beautiful blue eyes, Jack suddenly had a reason for living again. 'My god, Ianto, you're absolutely bloody beautiful! I have never wanted you as much as I do right now!'

 

“She goes free,” Ianto demanded as he pointed the pistol he’d snatched from one of the crew at John. 

 

‘No, no, no! Ianto, don’t do anything stupid! I already thought I lost you once, I can’t do it a second time.’ Jack knew exactly what his beautiful, foolish boy was planning and he desperately wanted to stop Ianto and whisk him far, far away from there. 

 

Knowing the effect it would have on the younger man, John openly leered at Ianto, raking his eyes up and down the Welshman's soaking wet body, enjoying the way the dripping clothes clung to his form. When he heard Jack’s low threatening growl, his amusement only grew. ‘So, he’s Jack’s boy, is he? He must be a wonderful lay from the way Jack’s growling like a beast.' A devious plan began forming in his mind 'I have no doubt he would look lovely spread out beneath me.’ John decided right then and there he would have Jack’s newest toy in his bed. “What’s in your head, Eye-Candy?”

 

Ianto tried not to let John see just how the man’s hungry gaze was getting to him. It was nothing like Jack’s, which was sweet and endearing; it actually made him feel wanted and warm. John’s, on the other hand, made him feel dirty and in dire need of a bath. “She goes free!” Ianto repeated and he looked knowingly at his weapon. 

 

“You’ve only got one shot, and we can’t die,” John reminded him with a wide smirk, suddenly wondering, ‘ why does this boy look so familiar to me?’ 

 

Jack met Ianto’s eyes, silently pleading with him, ‘Don't do anything stupid!' 

 

‘Sorry, Jack, but this is the only way to save you, Tosh, and the others. I only wish we’d had more time together.’ Ianto sent Jack a small smile, one so sweet and so filled with love that it brought tears to the older man’s eyes. Ianto glanced at Tosh one last time before he jumped up on the ship’s railing and pointed the gun at his temple. “You can’t die. I can,” and he quirked one eyebrow in an erotic gesture that sent a wave of lust sweeping through Jack, despite the precariousness of the situation.

 

Jack felt his groin tighten and he wanted to grab hold of his Welshman and never left him go. 'Ianto, please don't do anything stupid!' he silently begged. 'I need you, we have a future together!'

 

A brief second later, when Jack realised that Ianto had the gun pointed at himself rather than the pirates, and when he saw the way the muzzle was pressed into Ianto’s flesh, all thoughts lustful thoughts vanished from his mind. At that moment Jack felt his heart skip a few beats he struggled against the urge to rush over to Ianto and knock the gun from his hand. ‘Maybe I can throw us overboard...' he mused. “Like that,” he muttered under his breath. 

 

His curiosity piqued even more by the familiarity of Ianto’s quirked eyebrow, John took a step towards Ianto. “Who are you?” he asked, dredging the recesses of his memory, trying to place Ianto in some sort of perspective.

 

Hearing those dangerous words spurred Jack into action and he moved towards John. “No one, he’s no one. A distant cousin of my aunt’s nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though, eunuch.” Jack knew he couldn’t claim Ianto as his own family. John was no fool; he’d seen the look of absolute pain in Jack’s eyes when he’d thought Ianto was dead and the flare of blinding joy when he’d learned he was alive. 

 

Ianto knew what Jack was trying to do and he adored him for it, but he knew that there was only one way. “My name is Ianto Jones. My father was Doctor John Smith. His blood runs in my veins.” 

 

Jack closed his eyes in defeat, knowing that there was nothing he could say to John and nothing he could possibly offer his former first mate would spare Ianto from his horrible fate. 'Oh god, Ianto, I am so very sorry about all of this.'

 

Andy took a step closer to the railing and peered intently at Ianto’s face. ‘He speaks the truth,’ Andy decided; he could clearly see the Doctor in Ianto. Earlier, when Ianto had first appeared, for a brief moment, he’d actually thought the Doctor’s ghost had come back to seek revenge on them. “He’s the spitting image of ol’ Doctor come back to haunt us,” Andy nodded wisely. 

 

Ianto cocked the gun, his hand as steady as a rock even though his heart was trying to pound its way out of his chest. “On my word, do as I say or I’ll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker forever,” he threatened. 

 

John saw the truth and determination in Ianto’s eyes and he knew without a doubt that the boy would do it. “Name your terms, Mr Jones,” he finally agreed. He would give the boy anything he wanted; there was no way he was going to risk the only child of the Doctor.

 

“Toshiko goes free,” Ianto stated for a third time. 

 

John rolls his eyes. “Yes, we know that one. Anything else?” His brain was racing along; he couldn’t help but wonder, 'what's Eye-Candy’s connection to the lovely Toshiko? It's not lust of love, not with the way the boy was looking at Jack.' John narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between the two in speculation. 

 

Glancing over John’s shoulder, Ianto could see Jack pointing to his crew. “And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed.” 

 

John quickly decided that he could live with that. “Agreed.”

 

Ianto lowered and uncocked his gun and within seconds, Adam and Rex were pulling him off the railing. They slammed him onto the deck and began tying him up. Tosh suddenly found herself being shoved and pulled forward towards the plank.

 

“Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!” Rhys ordered, pushing Tosh again. 

 

“Hart, you lying bastard! You swore she’d go free!” Back on his feet again, Ianto surged forward, fighting desperately against both the bonds and Adam and Rex’s hold. 

 

John whirled on his heel and glared at Ianto; ‘Dear God, I will so enjoy removing the fight from this boy!' Oh yes, he had big plans for his delicious piece of Eye-Candy. “Don’t dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she’d go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where.” At that point, he had Ianto gagged and he decided that he rather enjoyed the sight of Ianto bound and gagged. ‘Yes, I think I’ll have him like that very soon.'

 

He watched the light go out in Ianto’s eyes when he realised that he’d failed Toshiko and he quickly pretended to take pity on the boy. “Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don’t it lads?” John turned to his men. 

 

“Aye!” they agreed noisily.

 

John turned to Tosh. “So I’ll be having that dress back before you go.” John held out his hand, grinning from ear to ear. When Tosh didn’t move fast enough, he waggled his fingers at her. “Come on, let’s have it, now.” 

 

While John was busy with Ianto, Jack was trying to sweet talk his way to freedom. The uppermost thought in his mind was getting close enough to gut John like a fish. ‘How bloody dare he leer at my Welshman!’ Jack raged. ‘Nobody thinks naughty thoughts about my Ianto but me!’

 

“I’ve always liked you,” he tells the pirate standing closest to him; he wasn’t sure which one the man was, but all he got was a sneering glare. ‘Am I losing my touch?’ he found himself wondering in bewilderment and then he shook his head. 'No, don't be silly, I'm Captain Jack Harkness!'

 

Not caring a single whit that she would be standing in front of a horde of horny pirates wearing nothing but her nightgown, Tosh quickly pulled the dress off over her head. “It goes with your black heart,” she said cuttingly and threw the dress at him. 

 

Catching it in midair, John pressed the dress to his face and breathed in Tosh’s scent. “Ooh, it’s still warm!” he laughed throwing it towards his eager crew.

 

“Off you go! Come on!” A pirate, angry that he couldn’t get his hands on her dress and fed up by the delay, used the tip of his sword to poke Tosh in the small of her back. With no other choice, Tosh bravely raised her chin and slowly walked towards the edge.

 

Also angry, but because he wasn’t going to have a go at dirtying Tosh’s virtue, Adam moved forward with a vicious growl. “Too long!” He shook the plank as hard as he could and Tosh, who was standing at the very edge, fell overboard. There was a loud cheer from Jack’s crew as she plunged into the water.

 

Ianto had never felt more helpless in his life as he was force to watch Jack being to be dragged up to the plank next. 

 

“I’d really rather hoped we were past all this!” Jack pursed his lips into such a pretty pout as he reached John that the pirate captain was tempted to kiss him one last time, just for old times’ sake. 

 

Instead, John took great pleasure in saying, “Jack, Jack, Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last voyage.” John was happy to remind Jack of their last parting as he pointed to a distant island, looming closely on the horizon. 

 

Jack closed his eyes and shuddered, remembering that moment of his past all too well. “Aye, I did notice,” he reluctantly agreed. To Jack, this final act just proved to him that John really was a cold-hearted, unfeeling bastard. 

 

“Perhaps you’ll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it.” John unsheathed his sword and brandished it at Jack’s throat. “Off you go,” he ordered with a flourish of his blade. 

 

“Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot,” Jack reminded John.

 

John smiled; he could see no point in denying Jack the same treatment this time. “By the powers, you’re right!” he cheerfully agreed. “Where be Jack’s pistol? Bring it forward.” The pirate who’d hoped to keep the pistol as a war trophy, grudgingly stepped forward and John took it from him, weighing it appraisingly in his hand.

 

“Seeing as there’s two of us,” Jack jerked his thumb over the railing to where Tosh was splashing about in the water; ‘a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols.” Jack knew it was a long shot but he had to try. 

 

John shook his head; even though he found Jack’s attempt at trickery quite amusing, he was no man’s fool. “It’ll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman, shoot the lady and starve to death yourself.” With a smirk, John tossed the pistol into the sea.

 

Jack managed to catch Ianto’s eye and he filled their last look with everything he’d wanted to say in the privacy of their bed chamber and more. ‘I’ll cross through heaven and hell if it means saving you,’ Jack promised silently. 

 

Ianto didn't want Jack to see him cry; he didn't want that to be the last memory of him that Jack had and so he bit the inside of his mouth until it bled. As he nodded his understanding of Jack’s message, Jack smiled briefly before jumping off the plank and dropping silently into the sea. Kicking furiously, Jack swam down through the crystal clear water, searching the ocean’s floor until he found his pistol resting at the bottom. Grabbing it, he rapidly rose back to the surface and began treading water next to Tosh, and with a heavy heart, he watched the Black Myfanwy sail away.

 

The two great loves of his life had been taken from him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Wading out onto the beach Jack easily shook off the rest of the ropes that bound his wrists even as his eyes remained glued to the disappearing Myfanwy. “That’s the second time I’ve had to watch that man sail away with my ship,” Jack stated mournfully. ‘And what’s worse is this time he has my Yan with him.’ That was a more upsetting thought than being stranded, yet again, on a deserted island. 

 

Jack turned and began walking inland, muttering to himself as he strode along. Tosh followed him silently, wondering where he was going and how he planned to get them off the island. 'I wonder how he got off the island in the first place?'

 

Hurrying to catch up with Jack, Tosh caught hold of Jack’s arm. “But you were marooned on this island before, weren’t you? So we can escape in the same way you did then, right?” 'Please, tell me!'

 

Jack whirled around to face her and Tosh gasped when she saw the pain, fear and desperation clearly painted on his face. “To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Myfanwy is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice…?” Jack gestured to Tosh’s chest. “Unlikely – young Mr Jones will be dead long before you can reach him.” Jack’s heart was wracked with pain as he thought of his beloved Ianto’s fate. ‘I need to numb this pain and I know just how to do it.’

 

Tosh’s eyes narrowed as she again followed him. As she watched him knock on a tree trunk, then take four steps and jump up and down a few times, Tosh began to worry. ‘I thing the heat, the loss of his ship and especially Ianto have finally driven Jack mad.' But despite Jack’s bizarre behaviour, she refused to give up trying to get off the island. Ianto meant the world to her and she wasn’t blind; she could see that Jack cared for Ianto just as much, maybe even more than she did.

 

“But you’re Captain Jack Harkness. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I’ve read about or not?" Tosh stamped her foot in frustration, although the sand diminished the effect somewhat. "How did you escape last time?”

 

Jack ignored her and jumped up and down a second time. 

 

Tosh was growing more and more angry by Jack’s attitude as the minutes passed and she played her trump card. “Are you the pirate Ianto has fallen for? Are you just going to leave Ianto to his fate?” she demanded, knowing she was being cruel. 'Please love Ianto enough to get us off this island!'

 

Jack’s world both soared to the heavens with joy and plummeted to the depths of hell with despair in the same moment when he heard Tosh say that Ianto had fallen for him. He would give anything to save Ianto but he had no way of getting them off the island and it was time he came clean to Tosh.

 

“Last time I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time…” Jack’s voice trailed off as he opened up the door to a secret cellar and climbed down, his voice echoing back to Tosh. “The rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they’ve long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Brockless to thank for that.” Jack climbed back out with two bottles of rum in his hands. 

 

Tosh became so angry at Jack’s willingness to leave Ianto to his fate that she literally stamped her foot in the sand a second time. “So that’s it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Harkness? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!” She could not believe that she and Ianto had ended up placing their fate in the hands of a drunken phoney who was satisfied with his lot as a total failure. 

 

“Welcome to Boeshane, love,” Jack muttered sarcastically before handing her a bottle, uncorking his own and taking a long swallow. After wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he turned away and headed for the beach, his shoulders slumped in defeat. All he wanted to do was mourn the loss of his beloved Myfanwy; she was the best ship he’d ever helmed and he’d never see the likes of her again.

 

‘Later, when I’m drunk enough, I’ll think about the future that I could have had with beautiful, sweet, loving…’ HIC! ‘Sweet, gorgeous, sexy…’ hic HIC! ‘Iantooo...'Jack’s drunken inner voice faded off as he passed out in the warm sand. 

 

Tosh glared at Jack’s back as he ambled off down the trail and she wondered whether or not she’d hit him with the bottle if she threw it hard enough. She weighed the bottle in her hand as she considered her options, and then she looked at the bottle again as a cunning look entered her eyes. A plan was beginning to form in her oh-so-clever mind. 'This time, I'll be the one getting us off this island, Captain Jack Harkness!'

 

*****

On the Black Myfanwy, Ianto found himself alone with John Hart in the Captain’s cabin and he tried not to let the other man’s lascivious leer get to him. The way John kept looking at him made Ianto's skin crawl but he refused to be cowed by the pirate's attention. 

 

Knowing exactly the effect he was having on the young man, John continued to slowly undress Ianto with his eyes. Ianto Jones was indeed a fine specimen of a man, broad in the shoulder and narrow in the hip. He had strong thighs and graceful hands, liquid blue eyes and Cupid’s bow lips and John couldn’t wait to see the man out of his clothing. “You know, Eye-Candy, I think I’ll have use for you once this curse is lifted,” John purred as he moved closer to Ianto, sniffing the younger man’s scent. 'Hmmm... delicious!'

 

Ianto’s eyes narrowed and he glared daggers at John. “I will never serve a back-stabbing murderous traitor like you!” Ianto snarled, venom dripping from every word. 

 

John struck with all the speed and accuracy of a cobra and before Ianto knew what was happening he was pinned against the wall with John’s body pressed against his own. A part of Ianto's brain was analysing how wonderful it felt to be pressed against Jack's body compared to how horrible it felt to be so close to John. He barely suppressed his shiver of revulsion; he couldn't let John know he had that power over him.

 

“I think that’s where you would be wrong, me boy. I have your friends locked down in my brig, pretty Kathy and handsome Ross; I wouldn’t mind taking some pleasure from them or even giving them to my crew. But I know you, Eye-Candy, you're so self-sacrificing that you’ll do whatever I want to keep them safe.” John purred his words as he stroked Ianto’s lower lip with his thumb. “I’m going to put that pretty mouth to use very soon,” and he licked his own lips in anticipation. 

 

Again, Ianto tried not to shudder in disgust and fear. Unfortunately, he knew John was right; he would do whatever it took to keep his friends safe, even if that meant giving himself to John. He bowed his head in defeat.

 

Satisfied that his point had been made, John reluctantly pulled away from Ianto. “I think you should spend some time with your friends below and think of how much they mean to you and what I will do to them if you defy me!” John growled out menacingly. He grabbed Ianto by the arm and dragged him over to the door. Throwing it open, he tossed Ianto into the hallway where he fell into Adam’s arms.

 

“Put him with the others; our dear Mr Jones has much to think about.” John stood in the doorway and admired the shape of the Welshman’s buttocks as Ianto walked away from him. Licking his lips again, John adjusted his trousers and went back into his cabin. 

 

*****

 

Night had begun to fall on the island. Jack had finally woken up and remembered Tosh, and he’d gone stumbling back to find her. Between them they’d been able to make a fire before Jack set about getting piss drunk again. “We’re devils and black sheep and really bad eggs! Drink up me ‘earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates’ life for me!” Jack, who was very drunk, and Tosh, who was just a wee bit tipsy, sang loudly and out of tune while dancing around the fire. 

 

“I love this song! Really bad eggs!" Jack declared before tripping over his own two feet and falling backwards on to the sandy beach. “Oooph!! When I get the Myfanwy back, I’m gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we’ll sing it all the time!” Even in his drunk state, Jack felt a sharp stab of pain in his chest; he knew that he might never get Ianto or the Myfanwy back from John’s greedy hold. 

 

Tosh saw the flare of desperate pain in Jack’s eyes and she knew he was thinking about her friend. Even though she was still a little angry with him, she felt sorry for him; with a sigh, she tried to lighten his mood. “And you’ll be positively the most fearsome pirate on the New Spanish Main.” She practically cooed the words; the last thing she needed was a crying drunk on her hands. No, she needed to get back to her plan. 

 

Jack grinned drunkenly, his notorious ego beginning to show. “Not just the New Spanish Main, love, the entire ocean. The entire world! Wherever we want to go, we’ll go. That’s what a ship is, you know. It’s not just a keel and hull, a deck and sails. That’s what a ship needs but what ship is, what the Black Myfanwy really is, is freedom! I’m going to show Ianto that freedom and so much more when I get them back!” Jack declared passionately.

 

Tosh looked into Jack’s eyes and she saw the affection he had for his ship when he talked about the Myfanwy, but more importantly, she could see the deep and abiding love he felt for Ianto blazing from his soul. She was happy for her friend; Ianto deserved to be loved and loved well. ‘Jack better treat him right.' Tosh decided that she liked the Jack Harkness who loved her friend; she hadn’t made up her mind yet about Jack Harkness, the pirate. 

 

Plopping down in the sand next to Jack, Tosh rested her head on his shoulder. “Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island again and I'm sorry you're here.” She shook her head when he offered her his bottle, showing him the one in her hand. 

 

Now while Jack’s heart completely and firmly belonged to a certain Welshman, he wasn’t one to let an opportunity to flirt with a beautiful woman slip though his fingers. Even though nothing could ever come of it, he decided to give it a try anyway.

 

After taking a quick swig from his bottle, Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Well, yes, but the company is infinitely better than last time. I think the scenery has definitely improved,” and Jack winked at her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Mr Harkness, I’m not entirely sure that I’ve had enough rum to allow that kind of talk!” Tosh was enraged that Jack would try something with her of all people, especially after the way he acted around Ianto. 

 

A giggling laugh escaped Jack’s lips. “Sorry to inform you, love, neither have I. Besides me heart belongs to Ianto.” Just mentioning his Welshman’s name brought a brief beautiful smile to Jack’s face, but the reality of the situation quickly wiped the smile away. 

 

Satisfied with his response and pleased with his admission about Ianto, Tosh nodded her head. “Good.” She lifted her bottle to her lips and took a slightly bigger-than-lady-like sip. “To freedom!” she toasted with heartfelt enthusiasm. 

 

Jack retrieved his own bottle from where he’d dropped it in the sand and lifted it, clinking it loudly against hers. “To the Black Myfanwy and Ianto Jones!” Perhaps because of the amount of alcohol he’d consumed, or maybe because he was finally becoming a man who listened to and followed his heart, Jack was beginning to see that Ianto was freedom just as much if not more than his Myfanwy was.

 

Jack gulped down the rest of his bottle while Tosh watched with hawk-like eyes as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he promptly lost consciousness, falling over with a snort and a snore. Smiling Tosh began putting her plan into action. 

 

It was the feeling of the sun on his skin and the smell of something burning that brought Jack back to the land of living. Sniffing the air, he looked around and then his blue eyes shot open and his jaw dropped when he saw the huge bonfire on the beach. Filled with horrified disbelief, he watched as Tosh tossed another barrel of his precious rum on the inferno. 

 

It took a few seconds of watching the flames shoot hundreds of feet high into the sky for his alcohol-soaked brain to process what he was seeing, but when it did he shot to his feet and began running towards the clearly insane woman. “No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!” His voice rose as he yelled until it was a shrill scream. 

 

Brushing the dirt off her hands, Tosh put her hands on her hips and glared at Jack defiantly. “Yes, the rum is gone,” she told him point-blankly. 

 

It took Jack a few moments to overcome his shock and then he asked the burning question on his mind, “Why is the rum gone?” He refused to believe he whimpered, although Tosh will always swear that he did. He was Jack Harkness, damn it and he didn’t bloody whimper! 

 

Stifling her giggle at Jack’s whining question, Tosh answered, “One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high and UNIT’s entire fleet out looking for me. Do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won’t see it?” Try as she might, Tosh could not wipe the proud grin from her face. 

 

“But why is the rum gone?” Jack repeated the only thing he could think of to say. He was simply unable to move beyond the fact that there was no alcohol left on the island.

 

Rolling her eyes, Tosh turned her back on him, took a seat and stared out at the horizon. “Just wait, Captain Harkness. You can give it one hour, maybe two; keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon. Then we can rescue Ianto and the others.” Tosh was secure in her pure confidence that Tommy Brockless was out looking for her at that very moment. 

 

When he found her she was going to reward him by tell Tommy that she would marry him. She’d learned a lot by watching Jack suffer from his uncertain future with Ianto. Tosh was going to make her feelings for him known just in case she never got the chance again. 

 

Fumbling around for a moment, Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at Tosh; fortunately for him, Tosh didn’t see what he was doing. ‘No, I can’t shoot her; Ianto will never forgive me, and heaven help me I actually like the little spitfire.’ 

 

With those thoughts Jack shoved his gun back into his belt and stalked off down the beach, doing what he thought was a pretty good imitation of Tosh. “Must’ve been terrible for you to be trapped her, Jack," he mimicked. “Must’ve been terrible? Well, it bloody is now!” Jack shouted over his shoulder. He stalked a little further along the beach only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the brilliant white sails of the UNIT ship Valiant in the distance. He stared at it for a few seconds before he finally realised that it was actually heading for them. Shaking his head sadly, he turned back around. “There’ll be no living with her after this.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

Safely on board the Valiant and properly attired once again, Tosh’s pleas to save Ianto were going unheard. “But we’ve got to save Ianto!” Tosh was pleading with her father. “Please, father?” 

 

Governor Saxon shook his head firmly as he hugged his daughter tightly. He never thought he’d see her again and he certainly wasn’t going to waster a miracle by putting her back in danger. “No! You’re safe now and I want you to remain that way. We will return to Boeshane immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!” 

 

Unable to believe what she was hearing, Tosh ripped herself out of her father’s arms. “Then we condemn him to death!” Tosh had never known her father to be so cruel and heartless before. 

 

Harold knew that Ianto was important to his daughter and he had encouraged Tosh’s friendship with the young man to a large degree, but now he was beginning to regret it. “The boy’s fate is regrettable, yes, but then, so was his decision to engage in piracy.” He wished Tosh would stop being so stubborn – but and he came to the realisation with a fond, tender smile – she got her stubbornness from his beloved late wife Sarah-Jane.

 

“To rescue me, father. He did it to prevent anything from happening to me.” Tosh couldn’t understand why everyone was having so much trouble realising that Ianto had done exactly what any of them would have done. 

 

Jack was listening to Tosh and Harold argue and he forced himself not to scowl in frustration. There was a loud voice in his head that was tell him to run both the Commodore and the Governor through with his sword, take over the Valiant and go rescue Ianto himself. ‘But,' he told his little voice, ‘I’m smarter than that. I can always play to Tommy’s ego.' 

 

“If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion? The Myfanwy was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It’s very unlikely she’ll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Myfanwy, the last real pirate threat in the New Caribbean, mate,” Jack slid closer to Tommy and wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulder. “How can you pass that up?” 

 

Tommy merely looked at Jack like he was lower than dirt and proceeded to remove Jack’s hand from his shoulder, using just his thumb and forefinger. “By remembering that I serve others, Mr Harkness, not only myself.”

 

‘Well, this wasn’t the way I wanted things to go but desperate times call for desperate measures.’ Tosh drew a deep breath, straightened herself up and looked Tommy right in the eye. “Commodore, I beg you, please do this, for me, as a wedding gift.”

 

Shock and happiness appeared on both Tommy and Saxon’s faces while a look of pride appeared on Jack’s. ‘Oh, you clever, clever girl! You’re using the dear old Commodore’s love for you to get your way!’ Jack was full of pride for Tosh. ‘You would make a wonderful pirate,’ he thought wistfully. 

 

Harold Saxon could scarcely believe his ears. ‘It looks like all my hoping and planning is actually going to pay off!’ He could have jumped for joy, except that would have been undignified. ‘Look, Sarah-Jane, our little girl’s going to be set for life!’ Reigning in his enthusiasm, Harold looked at his daughter. “Toshiko, are you accepting the Commodore’s proposal?” A big smile graced Saxon’s lips and he didn’t even wait for her to answer him as he began to make plans for Tommy and Tosh’s wedding. It would be the biggest and best the colonies had ever seen, a celebration befitting the daughter of the Colonial Governor of Boeshane. 

 

Tosh smiled up at Tommy, letting all the love she had for him shine in her eyes. “Yes,” she said softly, resting her hand on Tommy’s arm. “I am.”

 

Tommy felt his heart leap for joy the woman as he looked into Tosh’s eyes. He had been in love with her for so very long, and now that he knew she felt the same and had agreed to be his wife, he didn’t care that Tosh was using their engagement as way to get him to go after Ianto. If it would make his intended happy, he’d bring her back the moon if she wanted it. 

 

Of the assembled group, no one was as excited as Captain Jack Harkness and he did a silly little jig across the deck and back. “A wedding! I love weddings, drinks all around!” Jack did indeed love weddings; after all, pirates were just big romantics at heart. ‘Hmm, I wonder if we could make it a double wedding. Mr and Mrs Commodore and Mr and Mr Captain.’ 

 

Jack was pulled from his daydream when he suddenly noticed how ferociously Commodore Tommy Bridegroom was glaring at him. Ceasing his dancing, Jack rolled his eyes and extended his arms. “I know. Clap him in irons, right?”

 

Tommy rolled his eyes in an exaggerated imitation of the pirate, suitably annoyed by the typically over-dramatic Jack Harkness-style surrender. He desperately wanted to throw the scoundrel in the brig, but he had a new fiancée to impress. “Mr Harkness, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isle de la Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all the possible meanings of the phrase, ‘silent as the grave’.” Tommy growled, getting right up in Jack’s face. “Do I make myself clear?” 

 

Standing next to her father, Tosh watched the interaction between the two polar-opposite men; ‘I must admit I’m actually a little turned on by Tommy’s forceful side!' and she blushed when she realised how brazen her thoughts were. 

 

“Inescapably clear,” Jack agreed with an emphatically happy nod. ‘Hang on, Ianto; I’m on my way. John, if you’ve harmed him in any way, I will make sure you have a first-class ticket to Hell!’ Jack vowed, his blue eyes burning with the fire of promised retribution. 

 

*****

Ever since John had threatened him, Ianto had been locked down in the brig in a very small cell with a rather curious odour that Ianto just couldn’t place. Regardless of his surroundings, he was thrilled to be out of the eyesight and away from the wandering hands of John Hart. Ianto lounged casually against the wall and watched as Rhys and Andy swabbed the floor. 

 

Ross’ parrot suddenly let his opinion of the situation be known. “Awwk, shiver me timbers!” he squawked loudly and flapped his wings. 

 

Owen grinned as he rested his body against the door of his own cell. “Ross’ mouthpiece here says you missed a bit.” 

 

Rhys glared at Owen while Ianto decided to ask Rhys a question. “You knew John Smith?”

 

“Ol’ Doctor. We knew him. Never sat well with Doc what we did to Jack Harkness, the mutiny and all. He said it wasn’t right with the Code. That’s why he sent off a piece of the treasure to you as it were. He said we deserved to be cursed and remain cursed.” Bitterness laced Rhys’ voice as he spoke of the Doctor. 

 

“Stupid blighter,” Andy muttered under his breath. 

 

Owen caught Ianto’s eye and smiled, offering him a true opinion about his father. “Good man,” he nodded. Ianto smiled back at Owen, grateful to hear that not everyone hated his father. 

 

A sneer twisted Rhys’ lips when he heard Owen’s answer and he saw how grateful Ianto was. He got Andy’s attention by poking him with his mop handle and nodded in Ianto’s direction. He decided it was time to knock the boy down a peg by telling him his father’s fate. Rhys cleared his throat and waited until Ianto looked at him. “Well, as you can imagine, that the Doctor’s betrayal didn’t sit too well with the Captain.”

 

Andy grinned as he snuggled up against Rhys’ back and smirked at Ianto over his lover’s shoulder. “That didn’t sit too well with the Captain, at all. Tell him what Hart did.”

 

“I’m telling the story!” Rhys snapped at Andy, although his voice lacked fire, before his gaze flickered back to Ianto. “So what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to the Doc’s bootstraps.” Rhys leaned in as close as he could to look into Ianto’s eyes; he loved the pain he saw in them “The last we saw of ol’ John Smith, he was sinking to the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jones Locker!”

 

Ianto’s breath hitched in his throat and his heart broke as he learned the truth about his father’s fate. He couldn’t believe that at one time these heartless monsters had been a part of Jack’s crew, and even more unbelievably, that his own father had served with them.

 

Delighted with the results of their story-telling, Rhys and Andy burst into laughter. After catching his breath, Rhys continued. “Course it was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse,” Rhys added as an afterthought.

 

“That’s what you call ironic,” Andy added his own opinion with a thoughtful look on his face. 

 

‘This horrible curse is a fitting punishment indeed and nothing less than what you heartless monsters deserve!’ Ianto thought bitterly. ‘I swear I will do everything in my power to make sure that this curse is never broken!' 

 

At that moment, John entered the brig and his eyes immediately locked with Ianto’s. The wicked and hungry gleam shining in those horrible eyes made Ianto shiver with fear and trepidation. “Bring him!” he ordered as he tossed the cell’s keys to Andy. 

 

*****

 

In one of the two longboats, Jack found himself seated between two armed soldiers and with Tommy, who was giving Jack a distrustful look, sitting opposite. “I don’t care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn in to an ambush.” Tommy repeated for the fourth time; he did not trust Jack or his plan. 

 

At this point in the game, Jack could really care less about Tommy’s dislike of him. All that mattered was getting to Ianto before Hart could hurt him, and arguing with the stubborn Commodore was wasting valuable time. “Not if you’re the one doing the ambushing. I go in, I convince Hart to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Valiant and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?” Jack put his arm around Tommy’s shoulders as he added with a smile, “What do you have to lose?” 

 

Staring at Jack with an absolutely deadpan expression, Tommy once again peeled Jack’s arm off his shoulders with a gesture of distaste. “Nothing I’d lament being rid of.”

 

‘I knew you’d say that Commodore, old boy, and that’s just what I wanted to hear. I don’t trust any of your UNIT boys with the safety of my Ianto.’ Jack was going to make damned sure that no one but him would be the one to rescue Ianto; he was the only one he trusted not to mess things up.

 

Plus, he had one more ace up his sleeve and the perfect moment in which to play it. “Now, to be quite honest with you, there’s still a slight risk to those aboard the Valiant, which includes the future Mrs Commodore.”

 

The slight flare of worry in Tommy’s eyes let Jack know he had won. ‘Hang on, Ianto, I’m almost there!’ Jack mentally danced another happy little jig. 

 

*****

 

On the Valiant Tosh found herself being dragged towards Tommy’s cabin by James and Esther. “Sorry, but it’s for your own safety,” James explained. 

 

Tosh struggled in their grip; she knew Jack hadn’t told Tommy about the curse. “Coward! The Commodore ordered? I have to tell him! The pirates! They’re cursed! They cannot be killed!”

 

James and Esther shared an amused look that clearly said ‘oh, that’s a new one’. James sent Tosh a mocking smile. “Don’t worry, miss, he’s already been informed of that.”

 

Tosh looks at James with curiosity and a little hope; maybe, just maybe, she had been wrong about Jack Harkness. She felt her spirits rise as James and Esther pushed her into the cabin. 

 

Those feelings were cruelly dashed when James continued, “A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story.” Howling with laughter, James slammed the door shut in Tosh’s face. 

 

“This is Jack Harkness’ doing!” Tosh shouted uselessly at the locked door and she wished she wasn’t so ladylike; ‘I would dearly love to throw something at Jack’s head!' 

 

*****

 

With his wrists tightly bound behind his back, Ianto found himself being led through the cage by Rhys and Andy. Rhys noticed the pensive look on Ianto’s face and decided to try cheering him up. “No reason to fret, mate. It’s just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood.” 

 

Rex snorted and sneered at Ianto as he passed by. “No mistakes this time. He’s only half-Jones. We spill it all!” Rex declared. 

 

‘Well at least that would save me from being forced to service John. But I have a feeling that John will change their tune.’ Ianto honestly prefer death than becoming John’s sex toy but he doubted the captain would agree to Rex’s plan. 

 

Unaware of Ianto’s inner thoughts, Rhys and Andy grinned at one another. “Guess there is a reason to fret,” Rhys told Ianto as he shoved him forward and into John Hart’s waiting arms. 

 

Dragging Ianto the last few feet to the chest of gold medallions, John openly leered at his captive as Rhys and Andy shoved him to his knees. Ignoring Ianto’s wince of pain as his knee struck a sharp rock, John leaned forward and whispered in Ianto’s ear, “Next time you’re in this position it’ll be to service me.” He licked Ianto’s ear and added, “I bet you’ll be so good I’ll never let you go.” Ianto fought back the wave of nausea that John’s words inspired. 

 

Relief filled Jack as he pushed through the crowd and saw that his beloved young Welshman was still alive and untouched; ‘I’m not too late to save my Ianto!’ “Beg your pardon?”

 

Resting his knife against Ianto’s throat, John felt a rush of power at how easy it would be to simply drain the life out of Eye-Candy. ‘No, I have plans for this man and I have to make sure not to kill Ianto.' 

 

“Begun by blood…” John began the ritual.

 

“Excuse me.” Jack pushed further through the crowd. 

 

“By blood un…” John trailed off as he saw Jack push his way to the front of the crowd.

 

“Jack!” Ianto’s voice was filled with hope and pure joy as he laid eyes on the other man. ‘You’re here! You came back for me,’ he thought. ‘I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!’ 

 

Shock filled John and his hand shook, making the knife’s blade scrape against Ianto’s Adam’s apple. He could not believe that Jack was standing right there in the cavern with the rest of them. He should have still been trapped on that island with no hope of escape or rescue. “It’s not possible!” John muttered in pure disbelief. 

 

Jack favoured Ianto with a tender smile before turning a smug grin to John. “Not probable,” Jack corrected John. 

 

“Where’s Tosh?” Ianto needed to know that Tosh was safe, that after everything he’d been through to rescue her, she was going to be all right. 

 

Jack smiled; he could understand Ianto’s fears, worrying about loved ones. “She’s safe, just like I promised. She’s all set to marry Brockless, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised.” 'Of course, if I have things my way, the only one dying tonight will be John!' 

 

“So we’re all men of our word, really, except for Toshiko who is, in fact, a woman.” Jack smiled warmly at Ianto.

 

Ianto felt a return smile grace his lips when he heard the news that Tommy and Tosh were finally engaged. He wanted nothing but the best for Tosh and that seemed to be Tommy. Although Ianto thought the man was a bit of a prancing prat at times, he really made his friend happy and that was all that mattered to him, Tosh’s happiness.

 

Anger filled John until he felt his blood beginning to boil; he hadn’t missed the tender and protective look that Jack had given Ianto. In all the time they had been together Jack had never once looked at him the way he’d just looked at Ianto. “Shut up!” John roared, letting his temper get the best of him for a moment. 

 

When he saw his crew looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to fix things, anticipating their return to life, John took a deep breath and settled himself. “You’re next,” he snarled at Jack as he leaned in again, prepared to slit Ianto’s throat and end the curse. 

 

Jack tried not to tense up when he saw the knife so close to Ianto’s throat and the way the sharp edge of the blade pressed into his flesh. “You don’t want to be doing that, mate.” Even though he wanted desperately to rush over and take Ianto in his arms, to protect him from John’s evil plan, Jack had to force himself to stick to his own plan. 

 

John thought about Jack’s words for all of a second before he grinned rather maniacally at Jack. “No, I really think I do.” He nodded his head in Adam’s direction, and his man reached out and grabbed Jack’s shoulder. 

 

“Your funeral.” Jack shrugged his shoulders as if Ianto’s fate meant nothing to him.

 

John halted the motion of the knife but not until he’d drawn a small trickle of blood; Jack had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from reaction to the sight. Wondering what Jack was scheming John narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Why don’t I want to be doing it?”

 

“Well, because…” Jack frowned and pushed Adam’s arm off his shoulder before stepping closer to Ianto and John. “Because the Valiant, the pride of UNIT, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you.” Well, at least Jack hoped they were. 

 

*****

Floating outside the cave entrance in one of the long boats, Jake was a little confused as to what was going on inside the cavern. “What are we doing here?” he quietly asked Mickey who was seated next to him. 

 

Despite the fact that they were on a tropical locale, there was a cold wind coming from the cave and the men huddled in on themselves for warmth. Mickey rolled his eyes as he told Jake the plan, again. “The pirates come out, unprepared and unawares, we catch ‘em in the crossfire, send them down to see Old Hob.”

 

Exasperated, ‘God, I’m not that dumb!’ Jake rolled his own eyes. “I know why we’re here. I mean, why aren’t we doing what it was… what Mr Harkness said we should do, with the cannons and all?” ‘I actually think Jack’s plan is a good one.' 

 

“Because it was Mr Harkness who said it,” Tommy spoke up, sarcasm heavy in his voice; he never took his eyes off the entrance of the cave. ‘I know that filthy pirate is up to something!’ 

 

A confused look entered Jake’s eyes. “You think he wasn’t telling the truth?” He looked back and forth between the two men, but no one could give him an answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 

In the cave, Jack could tell he had John’s complete interest; now all he had to do was put his plan into action. While John and Tommy were engaged in a war, he and Ianto would sneak away into the sunset. “Just here me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Valiant. They do what they do best. Robert’s your Uncle, Fannie’s your Aunt, and there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet.” Jack purred his words as he began to circle around John; he could see interest and greed beginning to shine brightly in John’s eyes. 

 

“Course you’ll take the grandest as your flagship, and who’s to argue? But what of the Myfanwy? Name me Captain, I’ll sail under your colours, I’ll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Hart. Savvy?” Jack finished off.

 

“I suppose in exchange you want me to not kill Eye-Candy?” John asked; he wanted to hear Jack’s answer even though he had no plans to waste a plaything as fun and pretty as Ianto Jones. 

 

It took all of Jack’s willpower not to shout ‘YES!’ at the top of his lungs and snatch Ianto away, but he forced himself to stick to his plan. Shooting Ianto a quick look full of sincere apology, he forced the words past his lips, “No, no, not at all. By all means, kill Eye-Candy. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the most opportune moment. For instance…”

 

Jack reached out and ran his fingers over the pile of cursed gold disks before picking up a few of the medallions and letting them trickle through his fingers. “…after you’ve killed Brockless’ men.” As he was speaking, Jack started dropping the remaining medallions back into the chest. “Every…” The first coin clinked into the pile. “Last…” The second coin landed. “One…” As he finished speaking, he pocketed the last coin. 

 

Only Ianto saw that Jack had slipped the medallion into his pocket and suddenly Jack’s plan made sense. In an effort to help Jack, Ianto twisted in John’s grasp and said, “You’ve been planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name!” Ianto demanded, making sure John saw how angry he was with the other man. He wanted to know, he needed that Jack was never going to use him as leverage. 

 

Relief and gratitude filled Jack and warmed his heart when he saw that Ianto had figured out his plan. “Yeah,” he agreed. 

 

Oblivious to the silent exchange between Jack and Ianto, John thought about Jack’s proposal and he had to admit that he rather liked the idea of having Jack working under him. ‘Hmm, maybe once I’ve broken Eye-Candy I’ll gift him to Jack.’ A thrill washed over John as the continued to think about it. Yes, John rather enjoyed picturing the broken look he’d get to see on Jack’s face when John gave him the empty shell of his beloved Welshman. 

 

It was such a delicious idea that John was getting aroused just thinking about it. However, there was something that was bothering him, tickling at the edges of his dastardly plan, “I want fifty percent of your plunder.” 

 

‘It can’t be this easy, can it?’ Jack thought with a frown; ‘John must be up to something.’ Still, there was no way he was going to give John that much. “Fifteen,” Jack countered/

 

John frowned back. “Forty.” 

 

Again Jack thought it was too much. “Twenty-five. And I’ll buy you the hat. A really big one, Commodore.” Jack made his final offer, stressing John’s title, knowing that would appeal to him even more than the money. 

 

Ianto wanted to roll his eyes at the bantering between Jack and John. The cut on his neck was itching and his hands were tied behind his back; it was so frustrating! 

 

John had to admit he wouldn’t mind getting a big hat; ‘I’ll look damned good in a hat with a huge white feather blowing in the breeze!’ “We have an accord,” John agreed and the two enemies shook hands. 

 

Before he could stop himself, Jack turned to face the crew and the order fell naturally from his lips. “All hands to the bo… !” He stopped when he saw John looking askance at him and he knew immediately that he’d overstepped his bounds. With a deep bow, he said, “Apologies. You give the orders.”

 

Releasing Ianto, John moved towards his crew. “Gent’s, take a walk,” he ordered with a grin. The pirates all laughed heartily as they walked away. 

 

Jack frowned; this was not part of his plan. “Not to the boats?” he asked casually. ‘What the hell’s going on?’ 

 

Before they could go off with the rest of the pirates, Rex stopped Rhys and Andy in their tracks. As he poked them savagely in their chest with a big fluffy parasol, Rhys pulled Andy safely behind him. He really did not like the look in Rex’s eyes as the pirate stared menacingly at them.

 

It was with luck that the small amount of Ianto’s blood hadn’t landed on any of the cursed gold, the crew quickly followed John’s ordered and took to a walk on the bottom of the sea. They would enjoy one last slaughter before their curse was finally lifted.

 

*****

Hidden behind the spit of land outside the cavern and growing more and more impatient at the lack of action, Commodore Tommy did his best to ignore the flirty whispering between the other two men in the boat. Suddenly, something caught eye and he squinted, trying to make it out. Frustrated that he was too far away to see clearly, Tommy pulled out his spyglass and put it up to his eye. 

 

Immediately he realised that it was a rowboat coming towards them and then he was really surprised to see that it contained two women. ‘Where the hell did they come from?’ “Hold fire!” he quickly ordered his men. 

 

Andy was utterly humiliated that he and Rhys had been forced to dress in women’s clothing, although he had to admit he thought they did look rather fetching. He looked up to compliment Rhys on the way the colour of his corset brought out the roses in his cheeks when he saw the downcast look on his lover’s face. With a big smile, Andy tried to put a positive spin on their situation. 

 

“This is just like what the ancient Greeks did on Old Earth at Troy. Cept they was in a horse instead of dresses. Wooden horse.” Andy really wanted to see Rhys smile so he decided to play it up and when Tommy’s small fleet of long boats came into view, he began to wave and giggle at the UNIT soldiers. Still unaware of who the ‘women’ really were, several of them waved back, and Andy blew them a kiss across the water.

 

Rhys rolled his eyes at his lover’s antics but the kiss was too much, and he didn’t even bother to fight back his possessive growl. He did not like it when his Andy flirted with other men.

 

While Andy and Rhys were busy unwittingly distracting the UNIT soldiers and sailors, John Hart’s crew were sneaking onboard the Valiant. 

 

*****

Onboard the Valiant and completely unaware of the danger that was approaching, Harold had given in to his guilty conscience and had gone to Tommy’s cabin to talk to Tosh. “A moment, please.” Tommy had post an armed guard outside the door, as much to keep Toshiko in as to keep invaders out. When he heard footsteps coming down the ladder, the man snapped to attention, his rifle cocked and at the ready. When he saw that it was Governor Harold Saxon, he quickly apologised for aiming a loaded weapon at him and then stood stiffly at attention, fearing the worst. 

 

Pleased to see that the soldier was taking his daughter’s safety so seriously, Harold clapped him on the shoulder and thanked him. Certain that he was about to be placed in chains and imprisoned for threatening the most powerful man on the Boeshane Peninsula, the soldier almost collapsed from shock at Harold’s gesture. 

 

“You can stand down for a few minutes, soldier; I’ll see to it that Miss Sato stays in her cabin.” Harold paused with his hand on the doorknob and looked back at the man. “Thank you for taking care of my daughter.” Speechless with surprise, the guard nodded mutely and then stepped away, giving the Governor space and privacy to talk to his daughter. 

 

Once he was sure that the guard was well out of earshot, Harold knocked gently on the door. He wasn’t surprised when Tosh refused to answer, so he began speaking to her through the door. “Toshiko? I just want you to know, I uh… I believe you made a very good decision today. I couldn’t be more proud of you.” 

 

While she listened to her father talking Tosh finished tying the last of the bed sheets together with whatever clothing she could get her hands on. She looked out the open window, thankful that one of Hart’s crew had done a poor job of tying up one of their longboats. It had drifted behind the Valiant and was floating right below her window.

 

After making sure that her rope was securely tied to the bedpost, Tosh tossed it out the window. Her father was still speaking as Tosh climbed up onto the window ledge, gripped the makeshift rope tightly and began lowering herself down into the boat. Just as her head slipped below the ledge, she heard him say, “But, you know, even a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can be a wrong decision.”

 

That halted Tosh in mid-climb. ‘He doesn’t think I love Ianto like that, does he? Everybody knows my heart belongs to Tommy and I know for a fact that Ianto has clearly fallen head over heels for Jack. Once this is over, I’ll need to have a long talk with my dad. Ianto’s like my brother!’ 

 

Always prepared for the worst, Tommy had posted several men on watch on the deck of the Valiant. While watching several pelicans dive for fish, one of the sailors spotted the boat with two women in it headed in their direction. “Lieutenant?” he called for James to come to the railing, wondering what they should do. 

 

“Yoo-hoo!” Andy beckoned, waving his hankie over his head while Rhys fought the urge to overreact when his lover batted his eyelashes at the men who gathered at the Valiant’s railing. “Oh, boys!”

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship, “Tosh? Are you there?” Frustrated, Harold rapped loudly on the door and rattled the knob. “Toshiko, are you even listening to me?” Finding that it was unlocked and tired of not getting an answer from his daughter, Harold shoved the door open. The first thing he saw was that the room was empty, and then he spotted the makeshift rope. “Oh, Tosh, what have you done?” he groaned as he rushed over to the window. 

 

“Oooh!” Andy’s voice sing-songed out over the water; he had really gotten in touch with his feminine side and it was pissing Rhys off like crazy. 

 

“Stop that! Already feel like a fool.” Rhys slapped Andy on the arm. “I don’t like the way they’re lookin’ at you!” 

 

Andy fluttered his eyes at Rhys and blew him a kiss. “You look nice, though, kinda pretty, ya know?” Andy ran his gaze slowly up and down his mate, admiring the way Rhys’ corset cinched in his waist. ‘I wonder if I can get Rhys to dress like this for me more often,’ he mused, picturing the fun they could have. 

 

Rhys tried and failed not to blush; his cheeks turned a wonderful shade of pink that Andy found most appealing. “You really think I look nice?” Unable to help himself he leaned over and kissed Andy fervently, mindless of their audience. As he deepened their kiss by putting his hand on the back of his lover’s neck, he accidentally knocked Andy’s hat and wig off. It took several moments before either man noticed what had happened.

 

The sailors on the Valiant abruptly stopped their whooping and hollering and their eyes widened as they realised that the two women they’d been lusting after were really two men! Rhys and Andy scrambled to fix Andy’s disguise, but it was too late the repair the damage Rhys’ lust had wrought. Swords drawn, the pirates on board the Valiant prepared to protect their ship. There was no way two floozies were going to get on board, not without a good fight! 

 

*****

John watched as Jack examined the treasure; it did not escape his notice that Jack was carefully making sure he kept himself in front of Ianto at all times. On the one hand, it was sort of endearing to see Jack acting so protectively of the young man but on the other hand John found it highly amusing. ‘I wonder if you’ll still feel so enamoured of Ianto Jones once I’ve finished running him into the ground!’ 

 

“I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you’re a hard man to predict.” John wasn’t lying to his old friend; he had thought that nothing meant more to Jack than his beloved Myfanwy but he was wrong; it was clear that Jack’s most precious treasure was Ianto Jones. 

 

Ianto hated to admit it, but he had to agree with John, Jack Harkness was indeed difficult to predict.

 

Jack winked at Ianto, pouring a wealth of emotion into the look, before turning to face John. He was beyond pleased how easily he had put John off his game. “Me? I’m dishonest and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It’s the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they’re going to do something incredibly stupid.”

 

At this pronouncement, Jack unsheathed his sword and tossed it to Ianto before grabbing a spare blade that was lying on the floor. Together, he and Ianto charged at John.

 

“You’re off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters,” John sneered at Jack as their swords clashed. 

 

*****

 

‘I didn’t think it would be this easy sneaking aboard a pirate ship,’ Tosh thought to herself as she silently made her way onto the Myfanwy. She’d been pleasantly surprised by the lack of personnel both on deck and in the passages below, but when she saw that the brig was guarded, she knew she’d just come upon her biggest challenge. 

 

Eugene and his fellow buccaneer, Johnny, were the only pirates left to guard the Myfanwy and they were busy talking about what they were going to do once the curse was broken. They were seated at a small table in the outer chamber and in front of them was a pile of food. Eyeing the food ravenously, Eugene asked Johnny. “Right. What would you pick to eat first?” 

 

Johnny took a deep breath as he stared at the food in front of them; finally being able to eat again was a dream come true and he didn’t want to make any mistakes. “I think we should decide now. Just so we’re ready when the time comes,” Johnny told Eugene who nodded eagerly and within seconds they were piling their plates full of all the food they’d longed to taste for so very long. 

 

Tosh bit her lower lip as it became clear that the men were going to be there for a while. Before she could think of her next move, Jack, the pirate monkey, dropped down in front of her. A heady combination of rage and joy filled Tosh as she suddenly figured out a way of getting Eugene and Johnny out of her way.

 

A frightened look entered the monkey’s eyes as Tosh reached for him; he definitely did not like the gleam in her eyes.

 

Both Johnny and Eugene were deeply engrossed in admiring their overflowing plates when they were pulled away from the food by the unexpected sound of the monkey suddenly falling on the cannon. “What was that?” Johnny shared a startled look with his dining partner before the two men abandoned their gastronomic leering and rushed up the stairs with their swords drawn. In their mad dash to the deck, they completely missed Tosh who was holding her breath and hiding beneath the stairs.

 

Down in the hold Owen heard a noise. “Shh!” he gestured to the others for quiet as he moved to the front of his cell; by pressing his face right up against the bars, he could just see the stairs. A moment later a huge smile graced his lips as he saw who was sneaking down into the brig. 

 

“It’s Toshiko!” Owen called out happily. ‘Finally, I can get out of this blasted cell and get a stiff drink!’ Owen could have danced for joy… well, if he’d been a jolly pirate, that is. He carefully schooled his face back into its normal grouchy smirk.

 

*****

Andy and Rhys, having reached the Valiant, began loading her cannons and firing them at the approaching boats. They had to keep working as quickly as they could to keep help from arriving. 

 

Somehow though, James managed to reach the warning bell and he began ringing it as hard as he could, signalling for help. 

 

Tommy’s trained ears heard the bell tolling and he quickly began barking out orders. “Make for the ship! Move!” He snatched the telescope from Mickey’s hand and zoomed in on the Black Myfanwy. ‘I’m coming, Tosh.’ The fate of the ship was the least important thing on Tommy’s mind; all his thoughts were on his beloved Toshiko. 

 

Drawn by the sounds of swords clashing and men fighting, Harold left Tosh's empty cabin and cautiously climbed the ladder to the deck. As his head appeared through the hatch, his eyes widened in horrified surprise as he saw the fight that had broken out on deck. His eyes darted around, desperately looking for a hiding place and then he realised his best hope of surviving was to return to the Captain’s cabin without being noticed. 

 

Unfortunately, his escape plans were all in vain when Adam spotted him and with a feral grin began moving towards him. “Hey, big man, where ya goin’?” Adam cooed as he brandished his sword menacingly. 

 

Middle-aged and out of shape, Governor Harold Saxon was no match for the fast and determined pirate and within minutes, Adam had acquired an award-winning trophy. Guaranteed to get him free drinks in any pirate pub on the Main, Adam whooped triumphantly and gleefully waved Harold’s powdered white wig over his head.

 

Adam was so thrilled with his victory that he really didn’t care that Harold had managed to get back into Tommy’s cabin. Then the thought occurred to Adam that Harold’s captured wig would look even more impressive to his fellow pirates if he had Harold’s naked head to go with it. Hot on Harold's heels, Adam reached out to grab the older man just as Harold tried to slam the door shut; their brief battle ended when Harold managed to secure the door by cutting off Adam’s arm. 

 

Momentarily worn out by his struggle for survival, Harold collapsed against the wall, his knees shaking and threatening to fail him. Taking a deep breath, he allowed himself to calm down and as he glanced around the empty room, he found himself very grateful that Tosh was nowhere near the Valiant. With his eyes closed against sudden tears of relief, he didn’t see Adam’s severed arm unexpectedly start to twitch. 

 

‘Tosh, where are you?’ Harold rubbed his temples; there was a headache building and it promised to be a big one. A funny feeling began tickling the back of his brain but he couldn’t identify it and when he tried to examine it, it skittered away. The sensation that he wasn’t alone anymore made Harold’s eyes snap open and he looked around, but there was nothing there. Just as he about to close his eyes again, he heard movement near his feet; looking down he saw Adam’s arm lying there. “Oh, that is disgusting,” he grunted as he kicked it across the floor. 

 

“I’ve got to get out of here,” Harold announced to the empty room; he had dismissed the offending limb until he suddenly found it wrapped around his neck, its fingers digging viciously into his flesh. “Gaaaahhh!!!”

 

Desperately choking for air as the bony fingers tightened their grip on his windpipe, Harold found himself in a frantic battle for his life with Adam’s severed arm. The battle raged for several minutes until Saxon finally managed to wrap his hands around a candlestick and he began beating on the arm until at last it fell to the floor. His chest heaving as he greedily sucked in great lungful of badly needed air, Saxon wasted no time in throwing the still moving arm into the Captain’s desk and locking the drawer. That accomplished, he sagged to the floor in relief.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 

Battling non-stop, Ianto managed to keep the pirates at bay even as he tried to watch the fight between Jack and John; he was so afraid for Jack’s safety. 'I think I'd die if anything happened to Jack now!'

 

“You can’t beat me, Jack!” John boosted loudly and Jack merely smiled indulgently as moments later he impaled John with his sword and then took a step back to admire his handiwork. "You were saying?" Jack taunted his former first mate. 

 

Sighing patiently, as if he were dealing with a naughty child, John removed the blade from his chest and immediately thrust into Jack, stabbing him straight through the heart. Jack couldn't prevent his gasp of surprise as he stared down at the blade.

 

“Jack!” Ianto cried out in horror as his blood ran cold and he began rushing towards Jack only to come to a screeching halt seconds later. Jack, clutching at the blade in his chest, staggered into the moonlight and in the glowing shafts of light, Captain Jack Harkness was revealed to one and all as a skeleton. 

 

Realising that in some weird way Jack was still 'alive', Ianto sagged against the nearest support and started breathing again. 'Even without an arse anymore, Jack's still one sexy-looking man,' he silently giggled to himself. His amusement died as he watched Jack pull the sword from his chest and wipe it off on his pant leg. 

 

As for John Hart, all he could do was stare in shocked silence. Finally, the power of speech returned to him but the only thing he could think of to say was, “That’s interesting.” It was the biggest understatement of the year.

 

Noticing John’s look of bewilderment, Jack pulled out the gold medallion he'd swiped from the treasure chest earlier. “I couldn’t resist, mate,” Jack offered both men a sickly grin and then shrugged guiltily. 

 

Growling at Jack's betrayal, John retrieved his blade from the ground and rushed at Jack. ready to begin their battle again. Not really wanting to re-engage in their sword fight – after all, he was a lover, not a fighter – Jack spun around to run off but instead he upset an end table, scattering its contents across the floor “Sorry!” he giggled. 

 

“So what now, Jack Harkness? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgement Day when the trumpets sound? Hmm?” John questioned mockingly as he walked around the table, kicking its spilled items out of his way. 

 

“Or you could surrender,” Jack graciously offered before he danced away through the cavern. 

 

“Arr!” John let out a loud bark of mocking laughter before he chased angrily after Jack.

 

*****

Moving quickly and quietly, Tosh retrieved the cell keys and easily freed Owen and the others and then she followed them into hiding. After they lured the few remaining pirates back down into the brig area, it wasn’t hard for the men to throw Eugene and Johnny out the window and into the sea. 

 

Tosh practically ran to the boats once they reached the deck. “All of you with me! Ianto is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!” Abruptly realising that she was the only one pushing Tosh spun around to the rest of the crew. “Please, I need your help! Come on!” she begged the others. "Please!" 

 

After being nudged in the butt by his owner, Ross’ parrot flapped his wings and squawked loudly. “Any port in the storm!” he pronounced wisely. 

 

Owen nodded his head; he had a good idea of what Ross was saying. “Ross’ right, we’ve got the Myfanwy.”

 

Tosh could not believe what she was hearing. “And what about, Jack? You’re just going to leave him?” She could not believe that they would abandon their Captain, especially when they knew he'd been abandoned by his crew once before.

 

“Jack owes us a ship.” Rory spoke up, moving to stand supportively next to Ross; as far as he was concerned, anyone could see that they were no match for a crew of cursed pirates desperate to be cured. It would absolutely destroy him if he lost Ross, and it would be even worse if it happened unnecessarily. 

 

“And there’s the code to consider,” Owen reminded them of Jack’s last set of orders; 'keep to the code.' 

 

That was the last straw for Tosh; she completely lost her temper and in an extremely unlady-like manner, she let every scurvy member of the crew know just what she thought of their bloody code. “The code? You’re pirates! Hang the code, and hang the rules! They’re more like guidelines anyway.”

 

Within minutes, Toshiko Sato-Saxon found herself alone in a boat rowing with all her might straight towards the cave while behind her, the Myfanwy set sail. “Bloody pirates,” she growled under her breath, her contempt for their cowardice as obvious as the sun in the sky. 

 

*****

 

It was Andy who noticed that the Myfanwy was moving. “Hey!” he shouted getting Rhys’ attention. 

 

“What?” Rhys asked as he used the butt of his gun to knock out another UNIT sailor.

 

“Is it supposed to be doing that?” Andy pointed to the Black Myfanwy as she sailed away. 

 

Rhys became filled with rage at the sight of white sails billowing in the wind and moving away from them at a rapid pace. “They’re stealing our ship!” 

 

“Bloody pirates!” Andy shouted angrily at the departing ship and as he waved his fist in the air, a UNIT sailor got in a lucky strike and knocked him over the head. The force of the blow made his wooden eye pop out and go bouncing across the deck. “Ah, me eye!” More concerned with his eyeball than with his own safety, Andy got down on his hands and knees and began crawling after it. Silently he hoped against hope that he could before it got crushed underfoot in the battle. 

 

*****

While Jack and John were engaged in their battle of wits and swords, Ianto was dismayed to find himself pinned in a corner by one of the remaining pirates. “I’m gonna teach you the meaning of pain,” the burly man growled as he stalked ever closer to Ianto. Trying to avoid the man's swinging blade, Ianto dropped down onto his haunches. 

 

“Do you like pain?” A new voice cut through the air and out of the blue, Tosh knocked the pirate out with a single blow from a heavy staff. “Try wearing a corset!” she spat mutinously at the fallen pirate before turning to help Ianto back to his feet. Unfortunately, that was the moment she saw Jack in his skeleton form for the very first time and in her shock, she let Ianto fall back down onto his arse. 

 

“Whose side is Jack on?” she stared in surprise; so much had been going on that she truly could not keep track of who was who and what was what. 'Need a bloody scoreboard, I swear!' 

 

“At the moment mine... I think.” Ianto had climbed back to his feet without Tosh's help and was rubbing the bruise that was quickly forming on his behind. He giggled; 'Probably a good thing Jack can't see me doing this; he'd probably offer to rub my arse for me!' Then Ianto reconsidered. 'Actually, I kinda wish Jack was here; I'd probably like it if he rubbed my butt!' 

 

Before he could explain his cryptic comment to Tosh, three more pirates rushed at them. The friends shared a grin as they each got a good grip on one end of the staff that Ianto had retrieved from the pirate Tosh had just clobbered. Working together in perfect unison, Tosh and Ianto managed to string the three skeletons together on the staff. 'It's just like making pirate shish kabob!' Tosh thought giddily. 

 

Then it was Ianto's supreme joy to stick a grenade under the middle one's sash, pull the pin, and with a hearty shove, they pushed the trio out of the moonlight. Tosh watched in horrified fascination as the three skeletal figures became flesh and blood men again. A very childish pout twisted the middle pirate’s mouth as he told them, “No fair!” just as the grenade exploded and the remains of three cursed buccaneers showered down around them. 

 

Launching a brutal kick, Jack struck John squarely in the chest and knocked him back several feet. Jack yanked his stolen coin from his pocket and then he used the edge of his sword to slash open the palm of his hand. He watched his life's blood well up for a moment before he made his hand into a fist and squeezed it brutally tight. He watched with baited breath as his blood splashed in crimson drops onto the surface of the medallion before he tossed it over to Ianto.

 

Knowing that after Jack Harkness, Toshiko was Ianto’s only weakness, John aimed his pistol at her, sighting down its barrel straight at her heart. Tosh froze in place, too terrified to move, and while everyone's attention was on John's trigger finger, Jack took the single shot he’d been waiting ten years for. 

 

John Hart frowned and looked down at the bullet hole in his chest before looking up at Jack with pure disappointment shining from his eyes. With a sad shake of his head, he chastised his former captain, “Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot.”

 

“Oh, he didn’t waste it.” The beautiful Welsh vowels of Ianto’s voice carried across the cavern and echoed through the air. John looked up just in time to see Ianto standing next to the chest of cursed coins. In one hand, he held a bloody dagger; the other hand he clenched into a tight fist and suspended it over the treasure.

 

With a smile so sweet it could make an angel weep, Ianto opened his closed hand and let both medallions – the one his father had given him and the one that Jack had stolen – drop into the chest. Clink... clink. 

 

A wave of powerful energy pulsed outward from the treasure chest and spread across the cavern, touching everyone and everything in its path. John dropped his sword and stared in alarm at the crimson stain blossoming on his tunic; he hadn't seen his own blood in so many years that he was mesmerised by the way it spread from his wound.

 

“I feel cold,” were his final words as he fell down dead; the apple he'd been carrying in anticipation of his cure rolled free from his hand and splashed into the water where it bobbed gently with the current.

 

At long last, the curse was broken. 

 

*****

 

Onboard the Valiant the rest of the cursed pirates discovered that they too were finally free of the Master's scourge when Rex suddenly dropped down dead after being run through by Tommy's blade. 

 

As he stared at Rex's body, Rhys blurted out the only thing he could think of to say. “Parley?” He dropped his sword and then knocked the sword from Andy’s hand; luckily Andy had recovered his wooden eyeball before the curse was broken. Realising the significance of Rex's death, the others rapidly followed Rhys’ actions and surrendered their weapons as well. 

 

The Governor made a quick check on the severed hand and what he saw nearly made him sick to his stomach and he slammed the drawer shut as fast as he could. Harold considered throwing the key out the porthole and into the briny deep as an added precaution but he stilled his hand at the last moment. His logical and tidy mind made a mental note to have someone clean that drawer at the first possible opportunity and to do that, they'd need the key. With a sigh, he slipped the key into his pocket.

 

Once the last pirate weapon hit the deck with a clang, the Commodore beamed out at the UNIT soldiers. “The ship is ours, gentlemen!” Tommy happily told his crew as he puffed his chest out with pride.

 

“Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!” The crew of the Valiant cheered loudly as did the Governor when he joined them on deck. Beneath his happy smile however, Harold Saxon was very worried about the fate of his daughter; the fate of Ianto Jones never crossed his mind. 

 

*****

 

In the cave, Jack watched as Tosh and Ianto shared a grateful hug. “We should return to the Valiant,” Tosh murmured as she and Ianto parted; she needed to make sure that Tommy was okay. 

 

“Of course, your fiancé will be worried about you. I’m very happy to hear that you and Tommy are engaged.” Ianto pressed a chaste kiss to Tosh’s forehead. 

 

As Tosh accepted her friend's congratulations, she glanced over Ianto’s shoulder. She caught Jack’s eye and she could clearly see that the pirate really wanted some time alone with Ianto. Taking pity on the older man, Tosh turned to leave. “Thank you, Ianto; I’ll meet you back at the boat.” 

 

Ianto’s brow furrowed with confusion as he watched Tosh rush off. ‘Did I say something wrong?’ Ianto wondered before he turned around to look at Jack. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the intense lust and deep love shining brightly in Jack’s eyes. Knowing that it was all for him made Ianto go weak in the knees. Before he could say anything, Jack closed the distance between them and swept Ianto into his arms, planting a kiss on his lips that was full of everything he couldn’t say. 

 

As their kiss deepened, Ianto could feel Jack’s apology for calling him leverage and for letting him fall into John’s hands. After that message was passed, Jack let his beloved Welshman feel all the love he had for him.

 

Ianto returned the kiss with all the passion his young body contained, pouring into it his understanding that Jack hadn’t meant to hurt him. He let Jack sense his forgiveness for having let the situation get out of hand in the first place. Finally, he sent wave after wave of his deep love for Jack flow through their kiss and into Jack's heart. 

 

Their passionate kiss lasted until they were finally forced to break for air. Tightening his grip on Ianto’s waist to keep him close, Jack nuzzled Ianto’s neck. “Come with me, Ianto. Come with me on the Myfanwy,” Jack pleaded. "Please?" 

 

Ianto had known from the moment he'd met Jack that he would not be returning to Boeshane. “Of course I will, Jack. I finally know where I belong," he reached up and stroked Jack's face, "and that's with you.” 

 

Ianto’s answer filled Jack with more pure happiness than he'd ever felt in his life, but before he could kiss his soon-to-be-lover's tempting mouth again another voice cut through the air. 

 

“While I’m happy for both of you, I would like to return to check on Tommy and my father.” Tosh stood at the cavern's entrance, hands on her hips but a smile on her lips.

 

Jack grinned at Tosh. “First, we'll get the Myfanwy and then drop you off at the Valiant,” Jack offered instead. 

 

Tosh bit her lip and knew the time had come when she had to tell Jack that the Myfanwy was gone. The look of devastation on Jack's face brought tears to both Tosh and Ianto's eyes. Jack sagged into Ianto's arms, unable to fathom the loss of his beloved Black Myfanwy. He turned around and buried his face in Ianto's chest, desperately seeking comfort from the younger man. Ianto held him close, gently stroking his hair and whispering softly in his ear.

 

It took a few minutes for Jack to compose himself and even when he straightened up and faced Tosh, the pain of his loss was still evident on his face. As they left the cavern for the last time, he held Ianto's hand tightly, afraid that if he let go, Ianto would be gone as well.

 

In the small boat that Tosh had used to return to the cavern, Ianto swiftly rowed them towards the Valiant. Other than glancing over his shoulder from time to time to maintain his bearings, Ianto kept his worried gaze on Jack. The normally exuberant pirate was very subdued; he sat quietly, his shoulders slumped, staring out at the horizon. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jack,” and Tosh really was. She reached out and took Jack's hand but he didn't even notice. She caught Ianto's eye and they shared a worried look; neither of them had ever felt so helpless before. Tosh exchanged a questioning glance with Ianto and when she saw him nod with approval, she turned to the pirate.

 

Finally Jack broke the silence. “They done what’s right by them. Can’t expect more than that.” If he had to tell the truth, Jack was just glad that his beloved Black Myfanwy was finally safely out of John’s hands. More importantly, however, he had his Ianto with him and they'd be together forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Back on Boeshane, life returned to normal for Governor Harold, for Commodore Tommy, and for betrothed Toshiko. For Ianto Jones, however, it was a heartbreaking day. Despite all of his and Tosh's efforts to save him, the man he loved as much as life itself had been sentenced to hang by the neck until dead. 'That is something I cannot and will not allow to happen!' Ianto vowed on everything that he held dear that he would find a way to save his beloved pirate from the hangman's noose. 

 

“Jack Harkness, be it known that you have…” The official started reading the list of Jack’s crimes in a pompous monotone. 

 

Standing on the gallows, Jack muttered under his breath, “ It's Captain! Captain Jack Harkness!” 'Is it really that hard to remember the Captain part?' 

 

The official paid Jack no attention as he continued listing Jack’s crimes. “...for your wilful commission of crimes against the Crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling...” 

 

Standing between her father and Tommy, Tosh could not keep her opinion to herself any longer. “This is wrong!” She kept her voice low but her tone was vehement.

 

“Commodore Brockless is bound by law, as are we all.” Harold wished he could comfort his daughter but justice needed to be done and Captain Harkness needed to pay for his crimes. 

 

Squinting against the noonday sun, the official droned on. “...impersonating an officer of the New Spanish UNIT, impersonating a cleric of the Church of New England...”

 

A smile graced Jack's face as he remembered that particular escapade fondly, “Ah, yes.” A second later, that smile faded as he realised that he was quite glad that Ianto wasn’t there to hear about it.

 

Annoyed by Jack's rude interruptions of his performance, the official glared murderously at him before finishing the list. “...sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness." He sucked in a deep breath and read out the final pronouncement.

 

"And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul.”

 

Ianto walked solemnly through the crowd to the raised ground on which Tosh, Tommy, and the Governor were standing. “Governor Saxon; Commodore; Toshiko." He made a small bow to each of them in turn. "I love you, Tosh; you will always be my sister no matter where the tides may take me.” Ianto turned on his heel as the hangman slipped the noose around Jack’s neck. 

 

Tosh saw the look in Ianto's eye; she knew exactly what her friend was about to do and she was wondering what she could possibly do to help when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Ross’ parrot. Inspiration struck her; “I can’t breathe!” And she collapsed dramatically at Tommy's feet, pretending to faint just as the drums began to sound for Jack’s hanging. 

 

“Move!” Ianto pushed through to the front of the crowd, drew his sword and threw it so that it embedded itself beneath Jack’s feet and gave him a foothold. Not wasting any time, Ianto fought his way to the gallows, leapt up onto the platform and cut Jack free. With a smile and a wink, Ianto tossed Jack his sword and then retrieved his own blade.

 

Grinning madly, Jack and Ianto began fighting their way up the steps to the top of the tower where they found themselves cornered by Tommy’s men. They stood side-by-side, facing their enemy head-on. 

 

“I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you!” Tommy told Ianto with pure disappointment in his voice and complete disdain in his eyes. 

 

Governor Saxon spoke up next. “On our return to Boeshane, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He’s a pirate!” His entire being shook with outrage over Ianto's betrayal. 

 

“And a good man and the man I love!” Ianto growled protectively as he took one fervently step closer to Jack. 

 

Jack’s heart surged with warmth when he heard Ianto’s passionate words and he pointed proudly at himself as he mouthed 'that's me,' with immense pride.

 

“If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear!” Ianto finished his impassioned speech. Jack was so unexpectedly touched by Ianto's words that he suddenly found himself blinking back tears. He was so incredibly grateful that he had Ianto’s love; 'he loves me!' The words kept repeating in his mind. 

 

“You forget your place, Jones,” Tommy growled out. 

 

Ianto stood up straighter and looked Tommy straight in the eye, declaring. “It’s right here, between you and Jack.”

 

Tired of all the masculine posturing that was going on, Tosh lifted up her skirts and quickly moved to stand next to Ianto. “As is mine.”

 

“Toshiko!" Harold Saxon was absolutely scandalised by Tosh's behaviour. "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake put them down!” he ordered when he saw his daughter place herself right in the line of fire. He and Tommy both heaved a deep sigh of relief as the soldiers obeyed him. 

 

“So this is where your heart truly lies, then?” Tommy asked in a voice that was choked with emotion. 

 

"No!" Tosh rolled her eyes at him. “No, it’s not, you daft sod. Ianto’s like my brother! It’s you I love, but I owe Jack my life and I cannot let you hang him.” Tosh wondered where such a crazy idea had come from; 'how can he think that Ianto and I have romantic feelings for one another? Honestly, how on Earth did Tommy miss the part where Ianto says he loves me like a sister or where Ianto admitted he’s in love with Jack?’ 

 

While everyone else was paying attention to the exchange between Toshiko and her fiancée, Jack noticed Ross’ parrot. He quickly reached out, snagged Ianto’s arm and dragged him backwards. “Well! I’m actually feeling rather good about this.”

 

Jack smiled serenely at Saxon as he said, “I think we’ve all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically.” Jack turned his attention to Tommy next. “I was rooting for you, mate; I hope you and the missus will be very happy together.”

 

Finally Jack sought out Tosh. “Toshiko, it would have never worked between us, darling. I’m sorry, but my heart was stolen by my beautiful Welshman.” Tosh rolled her eyes fondly at Jack’s statement, knowing that Tommy was going to want to know what Jack was talking about. 

 

Jack grinned his most winning and beguiling smile at everyone although his eyes never truly left Ianto’s. “Friends! This is the day you will always remember! This is the day you nearly caught Captain Jack Har…” Jack’s dramatic and well-rehearsed farewell speech was cut short when he tripped over the ledge and fell off the battlement. 

 

Ianto merely sighed deeply and rolled his eyes as he calmly stepped up to the ledge. ‘I warned him that his need to show off was going to get him into trouble one day and I was right.’ Despite Jack's silliness, he never wanted his beloved pirate to change in any way.

 

He sent everyone a small smile and graced Tosh with a true one that came from his heart; “you know what he meant,” he said with a wink. Ianto then favoured them all with a brief wave before he turned and dove into the water after Jack. 

 

“Idiots! They have nowhere to go but back to the noose,” James muttered under his breath before turning his attention to Tommy. “What’s your plan of action, Sir?”

 

“Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy; piracy itself can be the right course?” Saxon told Tommy as Tosh moved back to the Commodore’s side. 

 

A thoughtful look entered Tommy's eyes as he fingered the hilt of the sword Ianto had made for his promotion. His reverie was interrupted when James demanded, “Commodore! What about Harkness and Jones?”

 

“Well, I think we can afford to give them one day’s head start,” Tommy casually informed James before turning his attention to Tosh.

 

Sensing that Tommy and his daughter needed a moment alone, Saxon ordered the guards away to give the young lovebirds a bit of privacy. Tommy was quite grateful for the Governor's understanding as he looked into Tosh’s sparkling eyes.

 

He took Tosh's hand in his and brought it up to his heart. “It’s come to my attention that while we are engaged I have yet to have the chance to kiss you, something I would like to correct immediately,” Tommy informed her. His love for her was a palpable and living thing and Tosh could feel it surrounding her.

 

Wrapping her arms around Tommy’s neck Tosh pulled him down closer. “Then I think you better do something about that, Commodore,” she whispered.

 

Taking that as permission Tommy wasted no time in claiming Tosh’s lips in their first kiss. 

 

*****

 

Breaching the surface of the water, Ianto quickly found his lips claimed by a very familiar pair and as the waves lapped about them, Ianto melted into Jack’s hold.

 

Breaking apart the two men swam towards the waiting Myfanwy and they were quickly hauled onboard. “I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code?” Jack asked Owen curiously once he and Ianto were safely on the deck. 

 

“We figured they were more actual guidelines,” Owen solemnly informed Jack as he helped him to his feet and then he watched as Jack carefully helped Ianto up. The tenderness between the two men didn't escape his notice.

 

Ross came over to them and silently handed Jack his hat. On his shoulder, his parrot fluttered his wings and squawked wordlessly at him.

 

“Thank you!” Jack was delighted to see his precious hat again, and with a graceful flourish, he placed it on his head at a cocky angle.

 

Kathy approached Ianto and Jack next. “Captain Harkness,” she put his greatcoat around his shoulders, “the Black Myfanwy is yours.”

 

Grasping Ianto’s hand in his Jack dragged him over to the helm and looked around fondly; he was back where he belonged at long last. He basked in the feeling for a few moments before he began snapping out orders: “On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now… bring me that horizon.” Jack was finally home and as Ianto wrapped his arm around Jack's waist and nestled into his side, Jack knew he’d never been happier.

 

Ianto gazed out to the horizon, wondering what adventures lay before them when something curious caught his attention. He blinked for a moment as he concentrated on the sound and then he smiled; he was hearing Jack singing softly as he studied his compass.

 

“...and really bad eggs, drink up, me ‘earties, yo ho.”

 

*****

Deep inside the cave which still held the cursed gold of the Master, Jack the monkey emerges from the water and scampers over to the chest. He has orders to follow and so he snatches one of the medallions, becoming cursed once more.

 

The End


End file.
